Rio Mating Session 3
by Chris the Spix
Summary: I decided to continue on this story. I will try my best. Warning: may contain disturbing scenes.
1. Rules and Guidelines

Hello everyone, this is Rio Mating Session 3 created by Chris the Spix. Here are the rules for this session:  
1) NO gay pairings. I'm not against it i just don't like it. I only made 1 gay pairing because it was requested multiple times.

2) If you request a story, I need who's involved, and what type of story (example: I want a story about Carla and a OC named Carlos. Carlos is a Spix macaw that looks like Roberto. Can you make it a forced sex request? Thanks).

3) NO criticizing others requests.

4) I accept all requests (except gay), just add a little detail into it. try not to make it to complicated.

I hope you all enjoy this.


	2. Jewel and the Rapist

Jewel and the Rapist

Jewel was flying through the forest one day trying to find dinner for her and blu. She spotted a mango tree. "yummy mangoes are my favorite." she said. She knew Blu didn't mind mangoes. She took two and flew back to their hollow.

Jewel and Blu have been together for two years now. They haven't had kids yet. Blu has been telling her how their lives would be if they would have kids. But she didn't believe she was ready to be a mother.

When jewel returned to Blu, she told him, "Breakfast is served." They both stated eating the mango. For some odd reason there was a bag of things in the corner of the hollow that jewel just noticed. When they finished eating, Blu thanked jewel and told her he had a surprise.

"What is it?!" Jewel asked excitedly. "Close your eyes." Blu told her. She did as she was told and closed them. Blu went over to the bag and pulled out some rope. He then went over to Jewel, and said, "Lift your wings high in the air." She did. Blu then proceeded to work fast and tie up Jewel. Jewel opened her eyes to see blu tying her up. She told blu (once he finished tying her), "Why did you tie me up!? What are you going to do to me?" "Jewel we've been together for two years. Tulio said we need to have kids. He told me to rape you. I'm sorry but this has to be done." He told her with sadness in his voice. He pushed her tied up body down, and positioned his cloaca over hers. "NO! Please blu, don't do this! I'm still a virgin! I'm not ready to be a mother!" "Jewel this has to be done, if I don't Tulio will take a semen sample from me and put it in you. It will be pretty hard giving birth with your hymen in the way," He said, crying that he has to do this. "I will do whatever I can to ease the pain, I'm sorry."

Blu then pressed his cloaca against jewels, tearing through her hymen. Jewel screamed in pain, crying "Blu it hurts too much do something!" Blu noticed that her cloaca was leaking blood. Blu did the only thing he could do: kiss her. Jewel was surprised by this, but she relaxed and accepted it. She no longer cared if she got raped by Blu. All she wanted was for him to show his love to her. When they released, Blu thought over what he just did and untied her, saying, "Jewel... I'm sorry I did this 'sniff' but if you want to leave, I understand." blu then disconnected his cloaca from hers. He then walked away from her crying.

Jewel was sad when he disconnected their cloacas. She truly wanted to mate with him now. She stood up, and went over to the crying Blu. She wrapped her wings around him and said in a saddened seductive voice, "Blu I still love you and I want you to do me a favor." "Jewel I would do anything for you." Blu said still crying. "I want you to do me. Knock me up. I want to be your mate." "Are you sure?" Blu asked surprised. "Yes." She said getting on her back and spreading her legs. Blu reconnected their cloacas, causing Jewel to say, "Blu your so big take me nice and slow." Blu did as she said and thrusted in slow. She started moaning, and after two minutes, she said, "Go as fast as you can." Blu started to go faster.

After ten minutes, jewel started to feel her climax coming. "Blu I'm cumming." Blu was sad because he wasn't at that point. Just then Jewel came. Blu slowed down to a stop. "That was... Amazing Blu." Blu looked at Jewel and asked, "Jewel, I didn't cum yet do you want to get pregnant?" Jewel thought for a moment, still feeling a ticklish sensation in her cloaca. "Blu... As long as your willing to... Stay with me for the rest of... Your life, you can." "I will, i will never let you go." Blu then started to thrust into her again. Jewel felt overwhelmed with the tickling sensation in her cloaca, it caused her to moan in pleasure every time Blu thrusted inside of her. Blu on the other hand, didn't care about the pleasure, he just was happy to see his mate enjoying herself. Blu felt his liquid gathering up inside and decided to warn jewel. "jewel... I'm 'moan' gonna cum!" "fill me 'moan' up blu, get me... pregnant!" blu released his liquid inside of her while jewel felt her second orgasm come.

Jewel felt her stomach start to get bigger when blu came. He had a lot of cum in him. Jewel was happy that blu would be with her forever. But she was also scared about being a mother. She decided to ask blu when he separated from her cloaca.

"Blu?" jewel said with fear laced in her voice. "jewel are you okay, did I hurt you?" blu asked concerned. Jewel said no and told blu about how she felt. "jewel you will be the best mother a child would ever ask for. And if you need anything you can ask me."  
He kissed jewel and fell asleep with her.

The Next Day

Jewel woke up at what seemed like 10:00 a.m. She remembered what blu told her yesterday before he did her, "Jewel this has to be done, if I don't Tulio will take a semen sample from me and put it in you." she wanted to know what it would feel like to have semen pumped through a tube into her cloaca and into her. She remembered being cum inflated by blu but wanted more.

As she was in her thoughts, blu opened his eyes. "Good morning my mate," blu greeted her. "shall I get you breakfast?" He asked. jewel said "yes please." after breakfast she asked blu, "blu I know that this may seem weird, but can we go to tulio so he can put more of your cum in me, I want to know what it feels like having a tube pump cum in me?" blu thought about it, "I don't see any harm in doing so but we have to make this convincing. I will get a piece of paper and tell tulio to put it in you. He will restrain you while I get semen into the cup. You have to struggle. Okay?" "okay let's go."

Once they reached the aviary, blu wrote what he needed to, and tulio restrained jewel. Jewel was struggling convincingly. "Blu get a lot of your semen in this the more the merrier." tulio said handing blu a Dixie cup. Blu filled the cup up to the top climaxing five times. Blu tiredly watched as tulio inserted a tube into jewels cloaca. "Blu it feels weird." she said as tulio pushed it deeper. Next he took blu's semen and poured it in an inflation machine. "Jewel this will push blu's cum deep inside you to get you pregnant. It will inflate you. I'm sorry but we need to save the species." tulio told jewel, as the cum went into her. Jewel felt it coming and start to inflate her, but she was enjoying this. Once it was done jewel look three times bigger than usual. Next jewel said something shocking blu, "blu, I want to get bigger, can you tell him to pee in me without the tube?" blu nodded thinking only about keeping her happy. Blu wrote down a note saying, 'tulio i mated with jewel yesterday breaking her hymen but she wanted to be inflated and see what it felt like. Now I need to repay her for almost raping her. You owe her too for suggesting that to me. She wants you to pee in her.' blu wrote. Tulio read it. He sighed "okay, but don't tell Linda." he walked over to the door and locked it. Next he took the tube out of jewels cloaca. Then he told jewel, "I do have a lot of pee. Are you sure you want it all?" jewel nodded greedily. "okay if you can't hold any more, say something." tulio said pulling down his pants and underwear. "if I do this you guys must mate in front of me to prove that you have no problems with each other and prove your love."

Jewel and blu looked at each other knowing the answer. They both nodded. "okay here I go." tulio took his seven inch cock and placed the urethra on jewels cloaca and pushed until the slit was not visible. Jewel was surprised at this movement. Tulio then looked at jewel, and then released his urine into her. Jewel started to moan as she was starting to be inflated by his warm pee. "Blu ... Thank you for... This OH!" she orgasmed which tulio felt. She orgasmed twelve uncontrollable times before he stopped. "wow jewel you can really carry a lot of that. Did you enjoy yourself because I counted you having twelve orgasms?" she was at least six times bigger now but she enjoyed it. She nodded. "Good now you better start mating so I can see you guys relationship. Before you start, I wanted to test what will happen if a bird got pregnant with a human. BRB." tulio put on his clothes and walked out. He came back with a scarlet macaw. He set her down and went to get something.

"Hi, I'm scarla." she said. "I'm blu and this beautiful inflated bird here is jewel." blu introduced. Blu then whispered. "She wanted to feel how it would be to get inflated." "Do you know why I'm here?" she asked. Blu looked at her and said, "look this might be weird for you, but tulio wants to know what happens if a bird got pregnant with a human. He won't hurt you but will cum in you." blu explained. She looked down to think. She knew she was ready to be a mother. She's always wanted to be one since she was little. "I'll do it. I want to be a mother. But will he restrain me? I don't like to be restrained." she said. "I'll tell him not to restrain you. I'm glad your willing to do this. He just inflated jewel with his pee and a Dixie cup full of sperm and, in exchange, told us to mate while he did you. He will just stick the tip in you." blu told her.

As tulio came back blu wrote, 'she doesn't want to be restrained but will allow you to cum in her.' he read it and said, "okay let's do this!" blu walked over to jewel and started to mate with her.

Meanwhile tulio was telling the bird He needs to devirginize her first then he will masturbate and cum in her. She nodded and laid down on her back while spreading her legs. Tulio decided to lube her up first by licking her cloaca, causing her to moan. Tulio then grabbed a thermometer and pushed it into her cloaca. Once it hit her hymen, she braced. Tulio pushed it in and scarla screamed. Blood started leaking from her cloaca. After a minute she was ready, and tulio put his slit in her cloaca. She moaned as it went in. He started to masturbate to blu and jewel mating.

blu and jewel were starting to feel their climaxes. "BLU cum... In 'moan' me." "I will JEWEL!" he came. They both moaned at their climaxes. "I love you." they said to each other. They turned to the other two in the room.

Tulio was about to cum in scarla. "here I cum scarla." scarla climaxed right then and there. Tulio also climaxed. Tulio then put her on the counter on her back. "Next I'm going to give you a ton of orgasms. Blu and jewel if you want you can stay or leave." tulio stated. They decided to stay and watch scarla orgasm multiple times. Tulio grabbed the thermometer that he used to devirginize her, and put it in her cloaca. Scarla started moaning. It was in deep going in and out. "Blu, jewel, you should 'moan' try this." she moaned.

Blu looked at his mate, "Do you want me to lick you then do that to you?" blu questioned. "yes but for now I want to watch tulio and scarla. Is that okay with you? I just want to watch and get rid of most of the liquids in my body. Once I'm back to normal you can do whatever you want with me. Okay?" jewel explained and questioned. "What ever you want jewel." blu reached down to his cloaca and started masturbating. Jewel noticed this and had to say, "How are you still horny?" blu responded, "Well this scene in front of us is kind of hot." "Well then let me help you with that." "what do you mean?" blu asked. "do you want me to suck on your cloaca?" jewel questioned. "sure." blu said. Jewel went down to his cloaca and put her beak on it. Blu moaned. She started to suck on it.

Tulio was enjoying the sight of scarla orgasming. He thought of something different to do to her. "scarla do you want to be air inflated?" scarla thought about it. She would enjoy it. She nodded. Tulio took the thermometer out of her cloaca and brought her up to his lips. he started to lick her. This was the second time she had been licked by a human, so she moaned in pleasure as he stuck his tongue in her. Tulio then proceeded to lick her till she was ready. Once scarla orgasmed, tulio took that as his cue to blow air into her.

Blu and jewel were also having fun. Jewel kept sucking on blu's cloaca. Blu felt like the luckiest bird in the world. He had the best mate anyone could ask for. Once jewel stated she hated him, and now she would give him anything. Blu then realized he shouldn't force Jewel to do this. "Jewel?" Jewel stops sucking and says, "Yes?" "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know I have been treating you like your a sex toy, but now I realize there may be better birds for you that will let you have your freedom. I have restricted you from that. You can leave me if you want to jewel. It's up to you." blu said with sadness. Jewel couldn't believe what she was hearing from blu. "Blu why would you say that. I love you more than my own life. Mating with you is my freedom now. And if you think me mating with another bird is a good thing, you are wrong. The truth is that when you first mated with me I couldn't believe that you chose me to be your mate. I thought I couldn't have someone like you. You are a handsome and smart bird. You are way out of my league. I would rather be with you than anyone else." Blu couldn't believe that Jewel said this. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to think that I'm using you. If you think I'm treating you like a slut, just tell me." blu told her. "Blu your not treating me like a slut. I like this. I'm your mate, and you can mate with me anyway, anytime, and anywhere you want." Jewel then went back to trying to make blu cum.

Meanwhile, Tulio was getting prepared to blow air into scarla. He continued to lick scarla for three minutes till she came in his mouth. "You taste great. Are you ready for me to blow air in you?" Tulio said to Scarla. She was so ready for this. She nodded. Tulio connects his mouth with her cloaca and blows air into her. "YES this is so good." once he finishes tulio asks scarla, "Do you want to bring your family in here and show them a good time?" Scarla thought about this. She always wanted to make out with her dad and blow him, and she also wanted to get her sister and her mom pregnant with a strangers seed. Scarla was so excited with this that she went straight to the door waiting for tulio to open it. "If I do this you have to convince your family to come with us. Once they get in the room, they will see blu and jewel mating. If you don't mind, I will have to restrain them if we do this." Scarla nodded excitedly and they left the room.

Back with blu and jewel, blu was getting ready to cum into jewels beak. "Here it comes Jewel. Get ready!" Blu said. Jewel was ready and he came in jewels mouth. "You taste great blu." jewel said after swallowing his seed. "Jewel may I return the favor." he said to jewel, which she agreed to. Blu put her on her back and climbed on top of her. He started to kiss her beak, then her chest, then waist, and at last her cloaca. Blu started to lick her cloaca, prompting her to moan. They were so caught up in this that they didn't even notice that tulio, scarla, and her family came in the room.

"What is this dear? Why did you bring us here?" Scarlas' dad, John, asked disgusted. The family of scarlet macaws were all confused when they saw the male blue macaw pleasuring the female. The sister, named Sam, was observing how the male was licking her, and she felt herself start to get wet. The mother, named Jasmine, was totally disgusted by her daughters. They were about to leave when tulio closed the door and locked it. Then he restrained all of them with string. "Mom, dad, sis, I brought you here to show you my new mate (she said pointing at tulio). He inseminated me and I will have his kids. Now I know it's strange but it won't be for long because he's going to inseminate you too." scarla said as the family except Sam started to struggle. She smiled and went over to her father. "What do you want?" John said struggling. "I'm going to suck your cloaca while mom and Sam get impregnated by my mate. If you struggle I will tell him to go deeper in them until you stop. Once I'm done you will get licked by the human." she told him. She got down to his cloaca and tried to suck on him but he kept moving. She gave up and wrote tulio a note saying to 'put more of your penis in my mom and keep pushing, until my dad stops moving. Each time he struggles, go deeper.'

Tulio at the time was rubbing the tip of his penis on jasmines cloaca when he got the note. "Okay." he said slowly pushing more of his penis in her. Jasmine felt him put more of his dick in her and began to feel the pain. She told her mate, "OW John please do what she wants!" jasmine screamed in pain as tulio put half his dick in her. John complied and let scarla suck him off. Tulio started to thrust a little to inseminate her. Scarla started to suck her dad off and he said, "If tulio impregnates them, I will show you how it feels to be tortured." "You can try." she said.

Blu and jewel were both having the best times of their lives. Jewel was getting licked by blu and was orgasming every fifty seconds because blu was amazing at hitting her g-spot with his long tongue. Blu eventually stopped and was watching the family get inseminated by Tulio. Jewel looked at Blu and walked over to him, panting. She kissed him on the beak, and asked, "Do you want 'pant' our family to be that way?" Blu was a little confused on why Jewel would ask that. "Why would you ask that? Do you want our family to be like that? Did you want a weird incest family?" Blu questioned without any anger in his voice. He said it with more of acceptance. "Well I would like a family that will be nice, but I have some strange thoughts sometimes and know I want a family that has sex with each other." Jewel admitted. Blu then thought about it and said, "Okay. We can have a family like that, as long as no one ends up pregnant, except for you." Blu told. Jewel smiled and fell asleep on Blu. Blu watched the family for a couple more minutes until he fell asleep.

Tulio was just about ready to cum in Jasmine. He told her, "I can tell your enjoying this, but this ends when I cum. Then I'll fuck your other daughter." He then came deep inside of Jasmine, making her belly swell and overflow with sperm. Jasmine orgasmed at that moment and looked at John who was about to cum in his daughters mouth. "I'm sorry." they both said. John came straight down his daughters throat. She continued after he came and he started to pant more.

Tulio then took his penis out of the crying Jasmines cloaca and switched to the excited Sams cloaca. She was already wet for him to enter her and she was getting very impatient. "Well, looks like someones wanting attention. I could only imagine what you want." He stroked his dick faster and faster so he could give her a taste of him in her mouth. He felt himself ready to cum and said, "Sam and jasmine, open your mouths for some seed." Sam happily opened her mouth and Tulio squirted some in. He then looked at Jasmine, who was still crying, and frowned. She was refusing to open her mouth so he opened it for her. He squirted the sperm in her mouth and saw she refused to swallow and spit it out. "You know you are being a very bad bird. I'm going to have to punish you and force that seed down your throat." He then stuck his middle finger all the way into her cum filled cloaca. She open her mouth wide as she felt Tulio wiggle his whole finger inside of her. Tulio took his chance and shoved his penis towards her open mouth. He reached her mouth taking his finger out and stuck his dick head inside. "You need to drink something. You look like you need this." he said as he urinated in her mouth.

She felt all this urine force it's way down her throat and fill her stomach. She needed to breath or she would drown in the urine. She started to suck on the dick head to get air as he stopped urinating. "That's right. If you want to breath you better suck me off and drink the cum."

With Scarla and her Dad, Scarla had just finish swallowing his eighth load of cum and decided to stop there. "Thanks dad. Your seeds might be what I drink from now on, while I eat mom and Sam out." "Your welcome sweetie. I enjoyed that somewhat. Earlier when I said 'if your mate impregnates them I would show you how it feels to be tortured', I won't do it as long as you suck me off once in a while. But if you want to eat out your mom and Sam, you have to make sure that your mate cums in Sam. I want this entire family impregnated by your mate." John proposed to which scarla agreed. They both fell asleep for a little.

Back to tulio, Sam, and jasmine, tulio was still getting sucked on by jasmine. While she was doing this, Tulio remembered he had another bird with him. He decided to let her feel a little pleasure before he came in her mom again. All the while, Sam was starting to feel unwanted since her mom was getting all the pleasure, but then she felt something wet touching her cloaca. She looked up to see tulio put a wet finger on her cloaca, and was about to push it in. "if you are still a virgin, then this may hurt a bit." tulio said as his finger stretched out her insides.

Sam gasped as the finger went into her vent. Of course this hurt a bit, but not as much as getting deflowered by the forest. Sam apparently had an accident a year ago when she fell off a branch and onto a thick dull tipped branch bellow her. The branch impaled her cloaca and took her virginity. It went so deep that she was sent to the aviary due to this mishap. She should be fully recovered by now but she didn't want to leave. Now her cloaca was being put to the test. Tulios finger stretched her insides as he wiggled his finger in her.

"Here I cum jasmine." Tulio said as he trembled. Jasmine felt him climaxing and braced. She looked at her daughter who was enjoying herself. Jasmine thought she had nothing more to lose and decided just to have fun. She started to suck harder. Tulio climaxed and pulled his finger and cock away from both of the horny birds.

"Well one bird creampied one to go." Tulio said looking at Sam. "Now do you want me to masturbate my cock and cum in you, or do you want me to thrust? Blink once for the first or twice for the second." Sam blinked twice.

Tulio positioned himself to penetrate Sams wet cloaca. He pushed into her until he saw his dick impression in her stomach. She moaned as her cloaca was filled. "Are you ready?" Tulio asked, horny. Sam nodded and moaned as she felt him pump into her. "Oh mom. I don't AH see what you had a problem WITH!" she said climaxing. "The problem was I didn't want to be raped. Now I think it's fun." Jasmine said feeling herself get wet again. "Mom is dad... still going to be your, ah, mate?" "I'm pretty sure he still will be. Even though tulio inseminated me, I will still let your father fuck me. Why would you think we wouldn't still be together?" Jasmine asked curiously. "I was just... wondering." she answered panting.

Tulio started to thrust faster while he was thinking about fingering Jasmine. He saw that she was getting excited about this. "Jasmine... do you 'pant' want to be oh pleasured?" he said moaning at the tightness of Sams' cloaca. Jasmine nodded, excited to feel Tulio pleasure her again. Tulio brought his finger down to her cloaca and started to rub it, while still thrusting into Sam. Jasmine started moaning again and told her daughter, "I could get used to this." "I can TOO!" said a climaxing Sam. Tulio pushed his finger inside of Jasmine making her scream of pleasure.

A few minutes later

" I'm going to cum Sam." Tulio told Sam picking up his pace. Sam climaxed again and so did Jasmine. Tulio released all his sperm into Sam making her stomach grow a bit. "Ah yeah that felt good." Sam and Jasmine both said. Tulio pulled out of Sam and said, "Did you two enjoy yourselves?" They both nodded and looked at each other. "Mom if we get pregnant, will you help me through labor?" "Yes of course I will. Tulio will too. I'm going to ask your father and sister if they want to live with Tulio."

Back with Scarla and John after waking up to see Tulio, Sam, and Jasmine finished.

"Well, dad, I think I will tell Tulio not to lick you. Unless you want to." Scarla said, giving him a sly smile. Her dad smiled back and said to untie him. She did and they both walked back to the others.

When they got there, Jasmine asked, "Did you two have fun?" "Well I can tell you that we will have to do it again sometime." John responded. Scarla went over to them and untied them too. "Good. Because I wanted to ask you if you two would like to live with Tulio?" She said stretching. "I would think that we should. He inseminated all of you. And besides, we can always go to the jungle if we want to." John said. "Yay thank you daddy." Scarla exclaimed. She hugged her dad and he hugged back. They all gathered around and started to hug.

As the family hugged, Tulio said, "Well I think you guys would like some sleep. Do you need anything before I go?" he said handing them a pencil and paper to write on. Scarla wrote 'Yes, we would like to live with you for a while. Can we go home with you?' she then passed the paper to Tulio which he read. He nodded and said, "I will take you guys home tomorrow. But for right now, I will bring you back to the cage." he said signaling for them to get on his shoulders. They did and Tulio started to walk away but remembered Blu and Jewel were still in the room. "Maybe I should bring them to the breeding room." Tulio said. He pick them up and brought the scarlet macaw family to the cage and Blu and Jewel to the breeding room hollow. Tulio went back to his work like none of the events happened.

Epilogue

Blu and Jewel ended up having four eggs. When they hatched, there were two boys and two girls. They were named Josh, Tiago, Bia, and Carla. This family pursued Jewels dream of an incest family. Jewel would eventually have twelve more eggs in the future.

The scarlet macaw family lived with Tulio for a very long time. Scarla had two eggs that were male and female, and Sam had one egg that was female. Scarla named her kids Jason and Ruby. Sam named her kid Betty. Their kids ended up to be completely normal much to the disappointment of Tulio. As for Jasmine, she didn't have any eggs. But that didn't stop her from making more, the night Scarla and Sam had their eggs, she wanted some. Jasmine and John mated that night. Jasmine had two eggs that were female. She and John named them Peach and Tory.

Both families lived happily ever after.


	3. Nigel the 'hypnotist'

Nigel the Hypnotist

'In this story, Nigel has never met anyone in the Amazon. Blu and his family have moved in with the tribe and Blu is on everyones good side'

Somewhere in the Amazon, Nigel was learning how to become a hypnotist. Why was he doing this you may ask? Well he was working on a plan to hypnotize Blu. Blu was his enemy. Nigel just wanted to mate with Blu when they first met. Oh I forgot to tell you, Nigel's gay. With Nigel's plan almost complete, Nigel and Blu would be mates soon.

"Yes! I'm finally done. You will be mine Blu. Just for one night you will be mine." Nigel laughed evilly. His plan was to wait for Blu at his favorite fruit tree, hypnotize him, and rape Blu till he's to tired to continue. Now he was ready for Blu, but was Blu ready for him.

1800 Hours (6:00 pm)

It was about the time that Blu comes to his favorite tree to get dinner. Nigel was hiding in the tree behind a leaf. Other birds passed by but none of them saw him. Nigel was looking around for his prey. Blu showed up one minute later with a big smile. Nigel stared at him for a second before he stared advancing toward him. Blu heard movement in front of him and saw a little bit of white.

Blu gasped and questioned, "Nigel?" "Oh, he remembers me.  
How nice." Nigel said revealing himself. "What do you want?" Blu said, ready to fly. "Don't leave now. The party was just about to begin." Nigel said. "What are you talking about? Theres no one here." Just as Blu said that, two scarlet macaws came down and tied Blu up. Blu struggled in an attempt to get out, but failed. They tied him up tightly. Nigel smiled evilly at him. "Now where's our baby?" the scarlet macaws pleaded. Nigel peeled back the leaf behind him and revealed a tied up baby scarlet macaw. The parents untied him and flew off crying.

"Wha-never mind. What do you want from me? Revenge?" Blu asked. Blu was curious on what was going to happen. Eventually, Jewel would have to see that he was gone for a very long time and send a search party for him. As long as he stayed alive through this ordeal, he would be found. "Oh I just want to finish what I started. Back when I was chasing you and your mate, I was only chasing you to mate with you. Now I want to mate with you. I did learn the art of hypnotism. If I have to, I will hypnotize you. I will mate with you, and you will be my mate of the day. Then your free to go." Blu had a scared look in his eyes. He didn't want to be the mate of anyone else, but he also didn't want to be hypnotized and mated with. "Alright I'll do it as long as you don't hypnotize me. Also, make it quick. I don't want anyone to worry about me." Blu said looking away.

Nigel smiled at Blu. "I won't go too quick, an hour tops. That will give me enough time for both holes." "What!" Blu screamed. "You heard me. I'm going to get a blow-job from you and I'm going to fuck you in the cloaca." Nigel laughed. He jumped on top of Blu's beak and told him to start licking. Blu looked up and saw his cloaca surrounded by white feathers. Afraid of being hypnotized, Blu unwillingly started licking his cloaca. It was disgusting, but Blu tried not to think about that. Blu closed his eyes and imagined it was Jewels he was licking. "Oh you keep doing that and I may cum in your cloaca twice." Nigel smiled feeling his cloaca get hard. "Now start sucking on it while I bulge into your mouth. You will suck me off till I cum in your mouth." He ordered. Blu cried a little before he put his beak on his cloaca. He opened his mouth and sucked in. Nigel's cloaca was sucked into Blu's mouth. Nigel moaned as he started bulging into his mouth.

Blu cried again as he felt it go into his mouth. He couldn't think of anything to keep his mind off it. He sucked and sucked and couldn't do anything about it. Nigel was now fully erected in Blu and he felt himself ready to cum. "Ah so good, keep oh going Blu." Nigel moaned. He didn't want Blu to know he was going to cum, he wanted it to be a surprise. Blu's eyes went wide when Nigel filled his mouth with his seeds. Nigel pushed down on his beak until it slipped into his tight vent. This kept Blu from releasing any of the sperm. Blu was forced to swallow some of his seed but when Nigel stopped cumming, only a little was left.

"That was great. Now it's time for your cloaca." Nigel pulled himself off of Blu's mouth and went towards his talons. Blu turned his head to the side and coughed out his semen. "Disgusting. Nigel you are a disgusting bird." "I know." Nigel smiled again as he made it to his destination. "What a nice tight hole you have here. Many I should fuck you dry. That would hurt so much." Nigel said evilly. Blu didn't want to be fucked dry, then again he didn't want to be fucked at all. "I guess I will fuck you dry, seeing that your not saying you don't want it." Nigel said positioning himself over Blu. "No please don't. I don't want to be hurt. Can you please get me wet?" Blu pleaded. Nigel scuffed. "Do it yourself." Nigel Grabbed more vines and tied Blu's leg to a tree limb. Then Nigel cut cut his wing restraints off. "You have exactly five minutes to cum and get yourself wet for me."

Blu got to work immediately. He knew that taking the restrain off would get himself hypnotized. He moaned as he stuck his feather in his cloaca, deep enough to make himself extra sensitive. He learned this when Jewel fingered his vent and he fingered hers. This helped with ejaculating quickly. Jewel made Blu cum in under one minute. Nigel was watching Blu pleasure himself, and decided he should get a little pleasure, too. "Keep going Blu." Nigel said, fingering himself. Blu came five times in four minutes and thirty seconds. His cloaca was covered in sperm and Blu losing control of himself. His constant orgasms set off a chain reaction of them. In thirty seconds, Blu came four times. "Well I think your lubricated enough for me. Let's do this." Nigel said getting closer.

Blu flinched when Nigel slammed his cloaca on his. He was way to big for Blu, even if he was well lubricated. "No stop that's too much for me!" Blu cried. Nigel pushed deeper into him. He then began thrusting. Blu was crying his eyes out. He was being mated by his enemy. Besides that, Nigel was way too big for him, causing him so much pain. "Well how does it feel?" Nigel asked thrusting faster. "Fuck... you." He responded fading in and out of consciousness.

After twelve minutes of Blu fading in and out, Nigel felt himself ready to cum. "I'm... cumming... bitch." Blu closed his eyes and braced himself. "YES!" Nigel yelled as he emptied himself in Blu. Blu felt the liquid welling up inside of him making him cum. Nigel finished cumming and said, "That was great. If you want to do this again stop by some time. But for now, since I can see that your stuffed full of my cum," Nigel said looking at his leaking cloaca, "I think your good to go." He continued untying Blu from the branch. Blu stood up with cum dripping out of him. "Can I at least give you one last blow-job?" Blu questioned to Nigel's surprise. "Sure why not." he said.

Nigel laid down on his back and prepared for his blow. Blu smiled and immediately started sucking. "Oh wow, I didn't realize that you liked my seed that much." Nigel smiled at Blu. Blu sucked extremely hard to where Nigel was forcibly bulging into his mouth. Blu then wrapped his tongue around his bulge making Nigel scream with pleasure. "I'm almost there, Blu." he said in pleasure. He started ejaculating in Blu's mouth. Blu smiled evilly and looked at Nigel, still swallowing his seed. Nigel looked at Blu and saw his evil look. Blu bit down on Nigel's bulge and spit it out. Nigel screamed and put his wings on his bleeding cloaca. "This is what you get for raping me. You may be gay, but I'm not. I am the mate of Jewel, and only she can pleasure me. I never liked what you did. Only Jewel can pleasure me. That explains why I bit off your bulge. Have fun now." Blu explained and left.

Blu returned back home to a worried Jewel. "Blu, where were you?" "I went to my favorite tree and found Nigel there. I didn't know he was gay and he raped me. So, with what I learned from you, I made sure, if he would be straight one day, that he would never be able to have kids." Blu told her. Jewel was surprised that Nigel mated with him and he got his revenge. "Good job. But one thing, did you enjoy it?" she asked knowing the answer. "Of course not. Only you can pleasure me." Blu smiled and kissed her.

Nigel never recovered from Blu's attack on him. He did find a new mate and they still mated. Even though Nigel couldn't cum, he still enjoyed the pleasure. Although he regreted raping Blu, he would never forget his experience with him.


	4. Adventures of the Blu Family

Adventures of the Blu Family

(Note: most of the objects Blu gets is from the wreckage of Linda and Tulios camp)

Jewel Carla and bia go out for a walk through the amazon when, unexpectedly, they got ambushed and tied up by blu and tiago when they got back home. "What are you guys doing. Let us go!" jewel demanded. the girls look at blu and tiago. They saw something familiar behind them. The boys have an air tank with three hoses on it. blu takes two of the hoses and puts them in jewels cloaca and bias cloaca. "OH please don't do this!" bia said. Tiago takes the last hose and puts it deep into carlas cloaca. "Tiago its too deep" carla says, struggling. blu turns on the air tank and it inflates them. While their inflating, they start to moan in pain and pleasure. Blu and tiago were watching them inflate, and they started rubbing their cloacas. before they pop blu and tiago turn off the air tank and take out the hoses that are in bia and carlas cloacas. "what are you guys going to do to us?" Carla asks. Blu replies, "were going to make you our sex slaves and make you carry our children." blu lines his cloaca up with bias. Bia pleads, "dont do this its going to hurt me!" Next he performs the cloaca kiss on her. Bia screams in pain, "dad it's to big, take it out!" blu stops for a minute to tell tiago something, "you see how im doing your sister," tiago nods "do the same thing to carla." "okay dad, but i really need to let some air out of her so i can see her crying face." tiago says. "okay I'll do the same to bia." blu and tiago stretch their cloacas and drain them of all the air inside of them. "also dad I need to pee. Where can I go?" tiago asks. Blu responds with a smirk, "go to the bathroom inside of Carla. I need to use the bathroom, too." jewel says, "please go to the bathroom somewhere else!" "no" the boys say and tied jewels mouth shut. "don't do this we dont want to be used as a bathroom!" carla says, crying. They continue with their plan, connect their cloacas with the sisters and pee inside of them.

The girls are starting to feel the pee go in their wombs and fill them up. Once that was done, blu and tiago start thrusting into them. Bia screams in pain again as Carla said, "please don't cum in us, we don't want to get pregnant!" "we will fill you up... with our seed 'moan' and get you pregnant!" tiago says coming close to his climax. "NO" the girls scream. jewel mumbled loudly "no!" while blu inseminates bia and tiago inseminates Carla. Once they finish climaxing, they look at the girls they fucked. Their bellies were bigger with all the pee and cum they had in them.

Blu and tiago turned to jewel who still had a tube in her and she was still inflated. Blu turned to tiago and told him, "take the tube out and stretch your moms cloaca so the air comes out. Then we will show her how to obey our orders about not talking." tiago listened and took the tube out, stretched his moms cloaca, and released the air. Blu, at that moment, took the rope off her beak. "let me go blu!" jewel yelled. "the more you talk the more I will add to your torture." jewel was scared at this point. She wanted to be released and get payback, but the ropes around her prevented that. Once all the air was released from her body, blu went to jewels beak and kissed her. "I'm going to go get rafael to eat you out for a couple minutes, then were going to inseminate you. Trust me you will enjoy this." blu said. Blu flew away to get Rafael.

Blu came back with Rafael. "So what do you..." Rafael started but looked around to see Carla and bia crying and leaking fluids from their cloacas. He looked at blu and finished his sentence "what do you want me to do?" blu told rapheal to eat out jewel for two or three minutes. Rafael nodded and walked up to jewel. "Stay away from me rafael." "Sorry jewel but I always wanted to know what you tasted like." Rafael stated and started to eat her out.

Jewel felt Rafaels tongue deep inside of her cloaca touching organs that blu never touched. She moaned and started to like this. After two and a half minutes, Jewel climaxed and Raphael said, "Just as tasty as I thought." Rafael then turned to blu. Blu said, "good job raphael. Next I want you to go over to Carla and do her." rafael nodded and went over to Carla. He waited for blu to do jewel. "Tiago, I want you to do bia this time." tiago nodded and went to bia also waiting for blu to start.

"I want them to enjoy this. make this the most pleasurable moments of their life's." blu ordered. Rafael and tiago started fucking bia and Carla. Blu turned back to jewel. She had a loving look on her face. "did you enjoy that jewel?" blu questioned. "I did. I want to have your kids blu. Get me pregnant again. I want it." jewel said. "as you wish jewel." blu said, as he started thrusting into jewel.

Rafael and Carla were moaning loudly as he went faster. Carla was really starting to like this and wanted to do it more often. As Carla started to build her climax, she moaned, "uncle Rafael, I'm... Gonna cum... Cum in me... please!" "I will Carla!" he said. Just then they climaxed, filling Carla more. After that Rafael untied carla and said, "Eva needs me to be back bye."

Tiago and bia were also about to climax. Bia was enjoying herself now, much like her mom and sister. "tiago cum... In me 'moan' give... Me your... Seed oh," she moaned. They climaxed. Tiago untied bia and cuddled with her while watching their parents fuck. A couple seconds later, Carla went to tiago and bia and laid down cuddling with them.

Blu noticed that his kids were watching them and decided to pick up the pace. Jewel was moaning as blu thrusted deeper and harder. "Jewel I... Love you" "I love 'moan' you too... BLU!" "JEWEL" they screamed as they came.

Once they were done, blu untied jewel and the family came together cuddling with each other. "Thank you tiago and blu" the girls said. "Your welcome." tiago and blu replied. "Do you think you girls will get pregnant?" tiago questioned. "I hope so. I want to carry your babies." Carla stated, hugging him. The family fell asleep together. Jewel and Bia cuddling with Blu, and Carla and Tiago cuddling.

1 week later

"Blu, tiago, we need to talk." jewel said with a smile on her beak. The Gunderson family were in their hollow, with Blu and Tiago on one side and the girls on the other.

"What's up my girls?" blu replied.

Bia spoke for everyone "were pregnant!"

"Bia, jewel how many eggs are you girls having?" blu asked happily, seeing how many eggs are his. Jewel replied, "I'm having two, and bias having four. She's scared." "don't worry, I'll help you through it." "thanks dad" bia replied. "what about you Carla, how many eggs are you having?" tiago asked also happy. "we're going to have three" Carla replied crying tears of happiness. "I can't wait to be a father! Thank you Carla!" tiago said, hugging Carla.

The boys were so happy that they started fingering the girls cloacas and fucking them.

One hour later they fell asleep in each others wings saying 'I love you' to each other

Two weeks later

Blu was comforting bia and jewel while they were giving birth (Tiago decided to find a hollow for him and Carla to live in). "dad do something it hurts!" bia cried, as she kept pushing. Jewel, on the other hand, pushed out her eggs in ten minutes, and fell asleep on them. Twenty minutes went by and Bia was still on her first. "I know sweetie, I know, it's almost over." blu said. "Dad I can't do it!" bia said, crying. Blu then gave her a passionate kiss on the beak. Her crying stopped and pushed out the rest of the eggs.

"Thanks dad but can I go out for a bit to get some fresh air?" bia asked. "Sure" was his reply.

Bia flew away from the hollow alone.

Tiago and carlas hollow

"Tiago... I need help... Go to my cloaca and lick it!" Carla said in pain. "Okay I will." tiago said. He started licking her, sending her eggs out of her cloaca. "Thank you tiago." she said panting.

Just then bia flew in. She screamed "look out," before some tentacles wrapped around all three of them. "What are they doing?" bia asked. Her question was answered when a thin tentacle went into her cloaca, then started to inflate. It started pumping some slime into her. She started to grow. Nico then came in looking at bia and the tentacle. "Uncle Nico!" screamed tiago and carla. Nico cut the tentacle and all of them went away.

Nico looked at bia. "Are you okay?" "get the slime out of me you have permission to stretch my cloaca," bia said desperately. Nico nodded and went to her cloaca. He started stretching it.

When all the slime was out, bia said, "is there any way I can repay you?" "well how about I fuck you? I haven't slept with anyone at the club in days and I need relief." nico requested. "I guess that's fair but just don't cum in me. I can't get pregnant." she said. Nico then started to do her. Tiago and Carla did the same thing they did. Nico, being almost Bias size, started by licking her cloaca while she sucks his cloaca. They sucked for ten minutes till they came and bia said, "Now what?" Just then, the tentacles came back and wrapped around all four of them. The tentacles didn't do anything at first, until they put Nico and Bia together, both of their cloacas touching. They moaned as the tentacles started to slide them back and forth. "Oh No! Their going to make you impregnate me. Hold it back Nico. Don't cum in me." bia said struggling.

Several minutes later, bia climaxed and Nico was reaching his climax. "Please... don't cum... in me." Bia said feeling Nico's body trembling and her orgasm end. "I'm sorry... Bia. But I have to... cum." nico felt his cum coming and came. His cum filled bia to the brim and, since the tentacles were controlling them, were pulled apart. Nico was brought over to Carla so she could suck him, while bia was set on the ground crying with cum coming out of her. "You stupid tentacles just guaranteed me to get pregnant!" bia said crying. The tentacles wiped her tears away and another tentacle came in. This one looked like a vacuum tube. "No I don't want anything more in me." bia said with Glossy eyes.

Nico, on the other hand, just came in carlas mouth while watching what was about to happen to bia. He knew the tentacles now only want to help. "Let them help you. They'll take the cum out of you." he told her but she didn't get a chance to speak.

Before bia could say something back to nico, a tentacle went down her throat and started thrusting. She notice the tube looking tentacle go around her cloaca and started sucking. She moaned into the tentacle in her mouth as she felt every liquid in her cloaca come out of her body. She smiled and decided to give the tentacle a gift. She deep-throated it till it came. After that bia went back home.

Two hours later

Bia returned home to blu and jewel. Blu was sleeping on top of bias eggs. Bia decides to sleep next to them. Just then she hears blu speak, "what took you so long?" "dad I can explain. Some tentacles were coming after me. I flew to tiago and carlas hollow. the tentacles caught me and started squirting slime in me. Nico came and saved me. I asked if he needed anything for saving me. He said he wanted to fuck me. I said yes but not to cum in me. Please don't be mad." bia finished leaving a lot of details out of the story. She looked at blu. He was not happy.

"bia your going to have to be punished for giving yourself to someone else." blu said "now go to the corner while I get rope." bia sighed and did as she was told. Blu came back and tied her up. "What is my punishment dad?" she asked. Blu replied eyeing her crotch, "I really have to go to the bathroom so I will pee in you and then I will punish you." bia stood there tied up waiting for her dad. Blu walked up to her and flipped her on her back. He connected their cloacas, which caused bia to whimper in pain. Blu released all his pee in bia filling her up. She started to get used to this. Blu pulled his cloaca out of her. Next he grabbed a tube from a water bag and put it in her cloaca. "Dad I can't do this again please. How about I let you pee in me every time you have to go." bia pleaded. Blu responded, "I was planning on doing that anyway but you need to be taught." blu then stepped on the water bag. Bia started to fill up with water. She couldn't take it anymore and orgasmed. Blu stepped off it and told bia, "hold that water in you I'll be back." he flew off.

Blu returned with three birds Rafael, Roberto, and Felipe. "Bia these birds need to go to the bathroom. They need your cloaca. They will use the bathroom in you. Hold the water in." blu told her removing the tube. Rafael approached first connecting his cloaca with hers and peed. She started inflating more now and moaned, "it's too much." next was Roberto. He connected his cloaca with hers prompting her to scream in pain. He was much bigger than she had ever felt. He started to pee. She moaned the whole time. Finally, there was Felipe, who instead of peeing in her first, started licking her cloaca first. "Felipe just pee in me already I can't hold it much longer!" bia said. Reluctantly, he connected their cloacas and started to pee in her. Bia felt it rushing into her wet cloaca and orgasmed. Felipe and the others left leaving bia inflated, and blu next to her. She fell asleep right there, leaking the fluid from her cloaca onto the ground.

"Have a nice sleep, but I'm leaving the ropes on." blu said falling asleep on the eggs.

An hour later, jewel and blu woke up. Jewel looked at bia. She was still tied up and leaking fluids onto the floor. Jewel turned to blu and asked, "what did she do this time?" "she fucked nico but nico didn't cum in her," blu responded. "now she's our personal toilet." jewel was surprised by this, but she really had to go. "can I go to the bathroom in her now?" she asked. "sure." blu said. jewel got off of her eggs and walked up to bia. Jewel nudged bia awake.

"What do you need mom?" bia questioned. "I need to go to the bathroom." jewel said. "Okay." bia said. Jewel spread bias legs and looked at her cloaca. Then, jewel connected their cloacas. "Mom this feels weird with another female." bia complained. "you'll get used to it." jewel said, going to the bathroom in her.

Once jewel finished, she turned to blu and told him to go and get Eva and rafael. Blu was confused but went anyway.

Blu came back with Rafael and Eva. Then blu said, "why did you want me to get them?" jewel had a seductive look in her eyes. "I want you to fuck Eva while rafael fucks me. I'll tell Rafael not to cum in me while you don't cum in her. Then Rafael will fuck bia and not cum in her." she whispered to blu.

Blu explained the plan to Rafael and Eva. They wanted to do it. Just then as Rafael went over to jewel, he said, "go ahead and cum in her, she's already pregnant." "okay. Just don't cum in jewel or bia." blu said, penetrating Eva. "I won't." Rafael said penetrating jewel.

When blu penetrated, Eva couldn't help but moan. "Blu your so big! Please fuck me and give me your seed. I want to be inflated by you." "Eva I will cum in you but can I go to bia and pee in her first." blu said about to separate their cloacas. "no pee in me!" Eva said pulling him closer. Blu started to pee in Eva. Once he was finished, he noticed Rafael was about to cum. Rafael pulled out of jewel and came on her. Then he went to bia. Blu then started thrusting.

Two minutes later blu felt his climax. "I'm... Gonna cum... Eva." "fill me up blu!" Eva said climaxing. Blu climaxed filling Eva up to the brim. "Thank you blu for the wonderful time." Rafael and Eva said. Before they flew off, blu asked Them, "if you want Eva and raphael, you can pee in bia she needs to learn how to be peed in by other males and females." "I will do it I need to empty myself before I explode." Eva said. "same here." Eva walked over to bia and said, "this is going to fill you up alot." Eva then connected their cloacas and released her urine. Bia didn't know what to do but moan as she was filled with the warm liquid. After a full minute, she finished. Raphael then goes to her, connects their cloacas, and pees. He disconnects. They stepped back said thanks and flew off.

Blu turned to the cum covered bia and cut her restraints off. Jewel then grabbed bia while blu sat on all the eggs. They fell asleep next to him. Blu did too.

Two days later

Blu decided he wanted to show his mates the cliff that overlooked the entire tribe land. He started to bring them over their while leaving Eva to babysit their eggs. The cliff had a beautiful view. "Wow. This is beautiful blu." jewel said. "I know, the reason why I brought you two up here was to prove my love to you." "what are you going to do to us?" bia questioned. "you will have to wait till tiago and Carla show up. They should be here soon." blu told them.

Tiago and Carla found a babysitter for their eggs and flew to the cliff. "hi everyone!" they said. "Hey, tiago may I talk to you for a sec." blu asked. "sure dad." tiago replied. They walked about 10 feet away before blu turned to tiago. "what do you need dad?" tiago questioned. "to prove our love to them, we need to show them what they mean to us. How would you like to pleasure bia and your mom, and I pleasure Carla?" blu said. Tiago had a weird fetish about his mom. He always wanted to see what sex was like with her. He also wanted to do his sister again. "Okay. I'll do it."

They walked back to the girls. "What took you guys so long?" Carla asked, smiling. "We had a little chat and we would like to show our love for you girls." blu told them. "How do you want to show us your love?" they asked. "We thought that since last time, I got to mate with Jewel and Bia, we would switch. I will mate with Carla, and Tiago will mate with Jewel and Bia." Blu said. "Okay just don't cum in us, cum in our mouths." carla requested. "Sure thing."

Blu went over to Carla and asked, "Are you ready for your fathers deep penetration?" blu said. "Yes dad. After you cum in my mouth, can you pee in me? I heard from bia that she is a toilet now, and she's enjoying it." Carla asked laying down on her back and spreading her legs. "Sure sweetie. Just remember if you want to be used like a bathroom go around and ask." blu informed, connecting his cloaca with his daughters. "OH daddy your so big." she said feeling him in her. Blu smirked, "Well if you think I'm big what would you think if I went deeper." "Do it dad." Carla replied. Blu pushed himself into her so far he could start to feel her cloaca end, and he notice a huge bulge in her stomach. "Dad your so deep, when you pee in me go that deep. I want to feel the love you have for me now." Carla requested. Blu stated to thrust in and out of her, noticing the bulge in her stomach grow and then disappear. Blu panted, "You feel so... good Carla. How do you 'moan' feel?" "Dad this is... so good. I can 'moan' feel you in places I never knew of. If you keep OH going, AH I will cum." Carla said coming close to climaxing. Blu slammed into her one last time, causing her to climax. Once she was done climaxing, she still felt her dad still in her, struggling to hold back his climax. "Dad remember don't cum in me, cum in my mouth. I will suck on your cloaca till you cum." Carla said, which blu responded to by going up to her beak. Carla stuck her beak in her fathers wet cloaca, and started to suck. "That feels good! I'm cumming Carla!" blu squawked. Blu climaxed in his daughters mouth, making her swallow it all. Once he finished, blu went down to her cloaca licked it then put his cloaca in it. "Go deeper dad. As deep as you can." Carla said. Blu pushed as deep as he could until he saw his bulge in Carla. "Now. Do it now. I want to feel a bulge there when you pull out." blu released his urine in her. Carla felt like she gained a pound when he finished. He pulled out and kissed carla. They kept on having sex till they got tired.

With tiago bia and jewel, tiago asked what they wanted to do first. "First, I should suck on you while Bia kisses you." Jewel says. "Fine by me." tiago says laying down. Jewel walks over to tiago and bends down to his cloaca. Bia walks over to her brother. They both started at the same time. Bia started to kiss her brother while jewel blew her son. "mmph!" tiago moaned in Bias' beak. Tiago reached for bias' cloaca and stuck his feather in it. With jewel, she felt her sons wet cloaca bulge into her mouth and she sucked it a little more before she and bia released him. "Are you ready?" they both said eagerly. Tiago nodded and looked at Carla and Blu. They were still fucking. Tiago then looked back up and saw bias cloaca in his face. "Lick it." He complied and started to lick his sisters cloaca. She felt his tongue enter her and dropped a little lower so that his beak was rubbing against her cloaca. While this was happening, Jewel was sucking tiagos cloaca at the moment, making him come closer to his climax. Soon he started to gush into jewels mouth as bia climaxed in his beak.

"Wow that was amazing. You both were so good." Tiago stated. "Now its time for the fun part. Bia, your going to ride Tiago till he feels the need to cum. Tiago, you will be licking me while she rides you. When you feel like your going to cum say something and she will drink it. If you cum inside of her, we will torture you. Understand?" jewel ordered. "I understand. Now let's get started." tiago said excitedly.

Tiago was still on his back and said, "Come on mom. I want to eat you out." jewel smiled at her son and went over to him then sat on his beak. "Start eating son." As he started licking, bia went over to his wet cloaca and pressed her cloaca on his. He bulged into her and she moaned, "Tiago you got bigger since the last time." he then started to thrust as bia bounced on him. Jewel was starting to feel her orgasm come and moaned "Tiago stick your beak and tongue deep in me!" "As you wish." tiago said pushing his beak inside of her and making her cum. He drank her cum and removed his beak from her and told bia "I'm cumming Bia." Bia ground herself on Tiago as she came. "I can't hold it. Get off before I cum!" He said trembling. Bia popped off him and put her beak in Tiagos cloaca, making him cum. "Ah." Tiago said relieved. "You taste great, Tiago." Bia said savoring his cum.

"Okay time to switch. Same rules apply Tiago." Jewel said. Bia was about to go up to Tiagos beak to get eaten out, but Jewel stopped her. "Push your cloaca on his beak to have an orgasm." "Okay mom." she said aroused.

Tiago watched as Bia put her cloaca over his beak. She was so wet. Tiago didn't take long till he grabbed his sisters hips and pulled her down. Bia didn't realize what tiagos intentions were till he pulled her down forcefully. "Oh my... TIAGO! That's right, ah, explore my depths. I am yours today." she yelled in pleasure. "You're doing great son. Now how would you like to thrust into me and show me how Bia felt?" Jewel questioned seductively, putting her cloaca a centimeter above his cloaca. He nodded, still licking Bia, and thrusted into his mother. Jewel moaned, "you did get bigger." Tiago smiled and started thrusting into his mother more. Jewel and Bia moaned as Tiago did all the work.

Back with Blu and Carla

Blu was eating Carla out while she climaxed for the eighth time today. Carla was sucking on Blus cloaca but only managed to make him climax three times all day. After that, they stopped to rest. "Hey, dad?" Carla said. "Yes Carla." Blu said back. "What do you think about staying here in the amazon?" "Well, I did talk to your mother about that, and she said we could go back to rio only in the summer. Any other time it will be here." Blu admitted. "Thank you for letting us stay. I wanted our children to be hatched here and then we can take them there." Carla said smiling. Blu smiled and told her, "You are starting to sound like your mother. When you were little she wanted to do the same thing." Blu then kissed Carla on the cheek and told her to go back to her eggs. "But what about Tiago?" Carla asked. "He's still pleasuring your mother and Bia. I will send him home when he finishes." "Alright." Carla then flew back to her hollow while Blu watched Tiago, Jewel, and Bia.

Tiago was starting to come close to his climax. When he went to warn his mom, Bia pressed her cloaca down so hard that his whole beak went into her. "AHHHH TIAGO." screamed Bia and Jewel as they both climaxed. Tiago remembered that he was in control of jewel and stopped right before he came. Tiago was trembling and Jewel noticed. "Oh Tiago I think you want to cum. Well I think I can help with that." jewel said as she pulled herself off of him, and bent over. She stuck her tongue deep in him and made him cum. She savored his cum and said, "That tastes good. I think I will want some of this with some mango some time." "I think it's time to go home." Blu said walking up to them. He smiled at Tiago and he said, "Carla is waiting for you at home." "Okay. Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Bye Bia. Thanks for letting me pleasure you." "Your welcome. Bye Tiago." they said. The family then left back to their hollows.

Epilogue

In the end, Blu, Jewel, Bias eggs hatched. Jewel had a male and female, and Bia had three males and one female. Jewel and Blu named them Cody and Pearl. Bia named her chicks Josh, Carlos, Tim, and Sam to which Blu happily agreed to.

Tiago and Carla had all females named Scarla, Sarah, and Megan.

Both families were all sorts of weird but they didn't care they were a part of a dieing species. Also, their love to one another didn't die or change, it only grew.


	5. Jewels Surprise Visit

Jewels Surprise Visit

'This takes place in the breeding room around the time Blu and Jewel met. Jewel is still the free spirited bird. She is in heat and wants to find a mate. Blu is not flightless in this version.'

It was five o'clock in the afternoon in Rio De Janeiro, Jewel was stuck in the aviaries breeding room trying to escape through the vent. After a half hour, she gave up. She sat down on a branch and said, "I'm never going to get out of here. I lost my freedom. All I wanted to do was fly around the jungle with a mate and kids. Now I can't even have my own freedom." She started to sob lightly because this was the last day for her to find a mate and have kids with him till next year.

Just then, Jewel heard the metal door of the room open and a bird walk in. It was a Spix Macaw. She looked up and down at him. Jewel started to admire him. He was a strong and cute Macaw. She got up and started to fly towards him.

Blu just got pushed into the breeding room. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he questioned, walking to the center of the room. When he got there, He suddenly saw a figure flying towards him. Blu looked at her and was surprised. He never thought he would see another one of his kind again.

When Jewel landed, Blu walked close to her. "Hey. My names Blu. What's yours?" Blu introduced, admiring her. "My names Jewel." Jewel said, admiring him. "How long have you been in here?" Blu asked. Blu wanted to start a conversation to get to know her better. "I've been in here since the beginning of mating season." Jewel answered. 'That may mean she's single!' Blu thought.

"So, why are we in here?" Blu asked her. "Didn't they tell you the name of this room?" Jewel asked. Blu shook his head from side to side. "Well, this room is called the breeding room. You know what that means right?" Blu nodded shyly. "And you know what they want us to do?" Jewel said seductively. Blu nodded again. "Well let's get started." she said walking towards him. "Wait! Don't you have a mate. Surely someone as beautiful as you would have a mate." Blu said backing up.

Once Blu hit a tree, he gulped. "Blu, I have been looking for a mate. I want to have kids. This is the last day I can mate and have kids, and your going to give me them. I don't care if you don't like it or if you want to leave afterward, but you will deposit your seed in me." Jewel then walked closer to him and started the ritual.

Once Jewel felt his feathers on her, she decided to distract him by kissing him, so she can start raping him. As she kissed him, she reached for some vines that were nearby. Blu was in a daze. He was being kissed by his beautiful rapist. He then felt vines start to go around his wings, but, before he could stop her, she finished and disconnected from the kiss. She then proceeded to lay him on the ground. "Please... untie me, I'll do as you say. I'll impregnate you. Please... let me up!" Blu begged struggling. Jewel shook her head and proceeded with her plan.

"I can't trust you yet. If I untied you, you'd probably fly away. I will trust you when I get a big load of cum in my cloaca. Till then, I will fuck you!" Jewel yelled, her wing rubbing her cloaca to Blu's struggling. "Your going to start this by licking me till I climax. Then I will ride you till that cum fills me. I won't suck you off before because I want all your seed in my cloaca. But I promise I will suck it afterwards." she informed. She then went to the tip of his beak.

Blu just stared at her wet flower and started to lick it. He tasted her juices and kept going. He knew his need would also be satisfied if he cooperated with her. "Get goin' slave. I won't wait forever. Just one lick isn't enough." Blu looked at her saying, "After this, I'll show you who is the slave. You and I will be together until I am satisfied." He then surprised her by licking the depths of her cloaca. She didn't expect this to happen and ended up orgasming one minute later. "Wow, if... you keep that up 'pant' I may just be... your slave." Jewel panted. "Oh you will be mine. I will fuck you till you submit." Jewel then got off of him and rubbed her wet sex. "Do you want this blu? Do you want to fuck this tight hole?" Blu nodded.

Jewel then went down to blus cloaca and decided to tease him on the way down. She started to grind her cloaca on his belly, leaving wet trails of feathers on it. "Jewel stop teasing me. I want to feel your insides now. I want to make you my slave." Jewel looked at Blu and smiled. "Let's find out if that will happen." She then went all the way down to his cloaca and licked it. "Jewel stop teasing me. I want to prove you wrong." "You can't prove me wrong until I get cum in me. Then I will untie you and you can show me." She went back up to his beak and nuzzled his neck when she slammed her cloaca into his cloaca.

Both birds moaned at this movement. Blu and Jewel felt never before felt pleasure go through their bodies. Jewel lifted her head off Blus' neck and looked into his eyes. He looked at her and tried to thrust into her. He noticed that he couldn't even thrust at a slow speed. Jewel took the hint and said, "You can't dominate me yet. Not until after I'm done." She then kissed him as she started to slide her cloaca back and forth on his. Jewel moaned in the kiss and went a little faster. Blu surprisingly disconnected from the kiss to breath and moan. "Jewel don't 'pant' stop. This is so good. Ah." Blu then started to lick and suck on her neck, making her moan louder. "YES! Now make AH sure you cum... in me BLU!" She said climaxing. She tried to deal with the ticklish sensation but failed. She was tired and slowing down. Jewel stopped and stated, "Blu, I'm too... tired to con- 'pant' continue. Can you finish this... for me?" Blu nodded and told her to untie him. She weakly got up from on top of him and used her talon to cut the rope. "Now it's my turn to dominate you." Blu said putting Jewel on her back.

Blu put his cloaca on hers and started to thrust again. Jewel moaned as Blu dominated all her senses. She felt that Blu would cum soon, but not before she would. She climaxed again and Blu told her, "I'm gonna 'pant' cum soon!" Blu panted out quickly. "Do it, give it to me now! UGH!" Jewel groaned, feeling the sensitive and ticklish sensation in her cloaca after her climax. Blu pushed in one last time and came. His cum over filled her and started splitting out of her. Blu and Jewel moaned uncontrollably at the feeling.

After this whole ordeal, Jewel collapsed and fell asleep. Blu pulled out of her and remembered that he had to see Tulio for a check up tomorrow, so he went to a different hollow to go to sleep. They both fell asleep thinking of the events they shared together.

A day later

Blu just took the check up just today and was told he may have a disease. They believe it is non-fatal and it should go away in two days, but, just to be safe, they told him he couldn't go back to Jewel till he was cleared.

Two more days later

Blu has been cleared of his disease and was told he was allowed to go back to Jewel. Blu has been thinking about Jewel the whole time he hasn't been with her. He realized that he loved her. Blu flew down to the breeding room and began to look for Jewel. "Jewel?!" he yelled. There was no answer. "Jewel?!" he yelled again. Just then he noticed a little note written in the dirt. It was from Jewel. It said:

'Dear Blu,  
I realized that what I did to you was wrong. I had no right to take advantage of you. The last three days without you have given me time to think about how I wronged you. I'm sorry, but I left through the vent to make my way to freedom. I know you don't like me, seeing that you didn't come back. I know its my fault, though. Thank you and I will never forget you Blu. Goodbye.

Love,  
Jewel'

Blu started to cry thinking that he would never find his love because he couldn't leave. He then remembered that she said that she escaped through the vent. Blu also noticed that there were tear marks right by the note, meaning she didn't leave to long ago. He searched around and found the vent. He left the sanctuary and started his search for his only love.

Where Jewel is

Jewel was sitting on top of the Christ Redeemer statue (on the head) crying her eyes out. She was crying because of her decisions when she was with Blu. She felt like she abused him. She thinks she will never see him again. She thought he hated her and never wanted to see her again seeing that he was gone after the night they made love. The thought of that night made her cry even harder.

When Jewel wrote that note for Blu, she left out some little things on why she left. Just as she was preparing to leave, she saw a blue speck coming towards her. It was Blu. She turned around so he wouldn't see her saddened expression. He landed a few feet away from her and said, "Jewel?" She didn't answer. "Jewel, why did you leave?" he said getting a little closer. This time she decided to answer. In a saddened voice she said, "I-I left be-because I abused you. I shouldn't have done that to you. It's just, it's just that I have been lonely for so long and I have wanted kids to help keep me together. My life has been falling apart and I just wanted something to live for. I have lost my family, friends, and more. Now I am regretting my decision about using you to get kids." Jewel said collapsing to the ground in tears. Blu was shocked to hear that she lost her family too. He never got to see his family.

After a minute, Jewel said something else that hurt Blu. "When I left you, a large part of my life vanished. I realized that my life was supposed to be with you. But I also realized that what I did ruined everything. I decided that it was better to leave and never return." She started to cry a little more now. "Blu, your my only true love. I have never met anyone like you before. But I want you to take care of yourself and find a nice mate that cares about you. As for me, I have nothing left to hold on to." Jewel ended and cried as hard as she could on the ground. She had never cried like this in front of anyone before, and would cry like this forever if Blu didn't take action.

Blu walked over to her and looked her in the eye. She looked at him and even he was crying that she let him go. "Jewel. How could you say something like that? What you said hurt me. I will not look for a new mate because of what happened. We are family now, Jewel, so you don't have to worry about it. I never met my family and look how far I got? I have you. You are a part of me. My life means nothing without my love." Blu said crying. Jewel was shocked at the last sentence he said. "You-you love me?" "Yes Jewel. I love you and I don't care if you forced me into anything. If I lost you I don't know what I would do. A couple days ago, Tulio gave me a checkup and he told me I had a decease. It was nonfatal but they wanted to make sure it wasn't fatal and kept me for the rest of that day and two more days after that. During those days, I missed you like crazy, realizing that I loved you. Please don't leave me ever again." Blu admitted picking her up off the ground and hugging her.

Jewel calmed down and hugged back. She was so happy Blu was here to comfort her. When she left, she felt her heart break for the first time. While she was alone, she longed for his touch. When Blu found her, she felt regret and happiness. Then Blu forgave her for her mistake, and everything was better.

Jewel broke away from the hug, smiled, and said, "Thank you, for everything, Blu." "Your welcome Jewel. Thank you, too, for letting me be your mate." "Your welcome. But there's still one more thing I didn't tell you." Blu looked at her with a curious expression. "And what would that be?" Blu questioned.

Jewel sighed and thought about what would Blu do if she said it. Was he ready for this? Would he leave her or would he stay with her? If he leaves, her life would be sad and depressing. If he stays, her life would be complete. "Blu, I-I think I-I'm pregnant." She said.

Blu looked at her with shocked eyes. It has only been three days. How could she know already. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I think I am. On the way here I was flying slower and I was becoming weaker by the minute. Also I stopped to eat and I ate four whole mangos. I can't even eat one and a half." Jewel said. Blu was even more shocked and had to make it official to see if she was pregnant. "Can I make sure you are? I mean like touch it?" He asked. Jewel only nodded and lied down on the ground. Blu walked over to her and put his wing on her stomach. Blu felt the firmness in her stomach and knew she was carrying. "Wow." he said. "I'm going to be a father!" Jewel smiled at Blu, and, still on the ground, kissed him.

Blu was caught off guard by the kiss but accepted it. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and licked the insides of her beak. Jewel moaned and stuck her tongue in his mouth. When Blu heard Jewel moan,he wanted to hear her moan more. He brought his talon up to her cloaca and began to finger her. Jewel moaned even more as she brought her wing between his legs. She started to rub his cloaca making them both moan in the kiss. Blu disconnected from the kiss and removed his talon from her cloaca. Jewel also removed her wing from his.

Blu rolled on top of Jewel, being careful of her stomach. "Are you ready for some wild sex?" Blu asked in a horny voice. Jewel seductively stared at Blu and said, "Oh yes Blu. I want to feel more of your sperm in me. You don't have to hold back on me. Just don't hurt the eggs." "Don't worry, Jewel. I won't hurt them. I'm only here to keep you company and pleasure you." Blu said. Jewel looked down at their cloacas. "Blu, I want to watch the penetration. Can you start this, please?" she requested. He nodded and began lowering his cloaca on hers.

Once they touched, Jewels eyes widened as she felt both the pleasures of watching it and feeling it. "That was good." she stated. Blu smiled at her and started to thrust into her. She moaned as he penetrated her deeper and faster. "Oh Jewel. Your so wet." Blu moaned out. Jewel moaned uncontrollably. "This... is so GOOD!" she screamed out as she climaxed. Blu started to slow down seeing that she orgasmed. "NO don't stop ... I-I will bare with the sen-sensation. Just keep going." she panted. Blu sped up again making Jewel scream in pleasure. He pushed some of Jewels liquids out of her and felt it hit the feathers around his cloaca.

After about ten more minutes of thrusting, Blu started to pant harder and slow down to a stop. Jewel just finished orgasming and noticed he stopped. "Why are you slowing down? Are you too tired to continue? Do you want to stop?" she questioned. "No I don't 'pant' want to... stop. Can you con 'pant' continue for me?" He said panting and smiling. Jewel smiled, remembering she said the same thing the first time they mated. She rolled them over and sat on top of his cloaca. Jewel began to hump her cloaca into his.

Three minutes later, Blu felt his climax coming and panted, "I'm coming... Jewel." "I am too, Blu." she said. "I LOVE YOU!" they both yelled as they came. Blu felt his sperm splurging into Jewel. Jewel felt her womb inflate a little bit from Blu's cum in her. Jewel moaned the loudest as this happened. Jewel fell onto his belly softly, while Blu grunted as he pushed into her a couple times to get more sperm into her.

Blu and Jewel panted as their love session ended. Jewel looked into Blu's eyes and said, "I love you." "I love you, too." He hugged her one last time before he stood up. Jewel remembered that she owed Blu something from the other night. Before he started walk around on the statues head, Jewel went between his legs and started to lick his cloaca. Blu looked down at Jewel with a curious facial expression. "Um What are you doing?" he asked. Jewel pulled her face out from between Blu's legs and told him, "The other night I said I promised you a blow-job after our session. Now I'm fulfilling my promise to you. By giving you one of the many blow-jobs I will give you in the future." Jewel then went back to licking his cloaca while he just stood there. He moaned Jewels name multiple times making her body tingle every time he said it.

Seeing that the licking wasn't enough to make him cum, Jewel started to stick her tongue in him and suck his cloaca. He moaned her name much louder and started to pant at her sucking. After a couple of minutes, Blu felt himself ready to cum. "Jewel 'pant' it's cumming... get ready." He warned. Jewel sucked as hard as she could and put her tongue as deep as she could. Blu pushed down on her beak and came. Jewel tried to swallow as much as she could but some dripped down onto her feathers. Jewel swallowed at least one full Dixie cup full of Blu's cum. When he finished, Blu got up, went to Jewels side, and laid down putting a wing around her.

"Thank you, Jewel, but now I have to ask you do you have enough cum in you?" he said, before laughing. "Only if it's your cum, I don't have enough." Jewel said, laughing with him. They laughed for a minute, and stopped to think for a little. "Hey, Blu? Do you think we will be good parents?" Jewel asked, with a hint of fear in her voice. "Hey, hey, hey, there's nothing you have to be scared about. Your going to be a perfect mother to the kids. You may be independent and all, but I know that in all your experience in being independent, you can show them all sorts of things. Your going to be a perfect mother. And if you need any help, I will be right beside you always." He said in a comforting tone. Jewel thought for a moment. In all her years of living in the wild alone, she has taught herself new ways of living in the jungle. She can always teach them that, and if she couldn't, then Blu might be able to. "Thank you, Blu. And I know you'll be a good father, too." Blu smiled at her and kissed her on the top of her beak. "Well, I'm not sure if I am going to be a father yet because if we don't get back to the sanctuary, then Tulio will hunt me down and kill me." Blu said, in a sarcastic way. Jewel smiled and said, "Well why don't we get ourselves back in there before we both get killed." she also said sarcastically.

Blu started to walk away ready to take flight with Jewel, when she called him. "Blu?" "Yes Jewel. Is there a problem?" he asked protectively. "No there's no problem, but can you carry me? I'm very tired and I don't think I will be able to make it back." she asked politely. "Sure. I don't see why not. You are carrying my children and I need to return the favor by carrying you back." Blu flew behind her and grabbed her with his talons. "Are you ready?" Jewel nodded and they flew away.

Three months later

Blu and Jewel were sleeping in their nest in the jungle. Jewel was pregnant with three eggs and was getting bigger and bigger in the last three months. Jewel taught Blu how to get food and taught him how to fight a little. Blu stayed with Jewel to comfort her in her time of need. Of course, Jewel had mood swings that Blu had to deal with. Every time Jewel argued with Blu, she ended up crying because she never wanted to argue with him. It was only because of her mood swings. Blu knew that it was only her mood swings causing her to do this. When she broke down crying, he hugged and kissed her making her happy and comfortable.

Blu and Jewel began to wake up from their peaceful naps. "Good morning, Blu." Jewel greeted. "Good morning, Jewel." Blu greeted back. "How was your slee-OW." Jewel yelled. "Jewel! Are you alright?" Blu asked. "I-I don't know. Oh. Blu, I think it's TIME!" Jewel screamed as she felt a great pain shoot through her body. Jewel started to panic, saying, "Blu you have to help me! I don't know what to do!" She started to cry a bit. Blu, who was calm, told her to calm down. She did and asked, "Can I hold your wing?" Blu noticed she was crying and wiped away her tears. "Yes you can." Blu said holding his wing out for her. Jewel grabbed it. "Now Jewel, I want you to give me big pushes. I know you can do this." Jewel felt confident to finish what they started and pushed really hard. She screamed and squeezed Blu's wing. Blu rubbed Jewels head feathers and told her she could do it. She pushed again and the first egg came out. She started to pant and told Blu, "I-I don't think 'pant' I-m going to... make it." she said crying. "Don't say that Jewel. Your going to make it. Your going to see your kids. You will be there for them. You will be a mother." Blu encouraged. Jewel smiled and pushed even harder, making her cry out in pain. The second egg came out of her and now she was on her last one. "One more, Jewel, one more." Blu said. "I can't do it. Please help me." she cried. Blu thought about what he could do and thought of only one thing. He pushed his beak into hers and kissed her passionately. She was surprised but she accepted it. She closed her eyes and gave one final push. After fifteen minutes of giving birth, Jewel finally finished birthing three eggs. Blu disconnected from the kiss and looked into the nest. "You did it, Jewel." Blu said excitedly.

Jewel stood up and looked into the nest. There were three beautiful eggs in the middle of the nest. "Thank you, Blu, for the help." she thanked, before she fell. Blu caught her and set her down slowly. "You okay there?" he asked. "I think so. Do you mind checking my body? I don't want sex right now but can you check to see if I'm alright?" Jewel asked tiredly. Blu nodded and went down to her crotch. He noticed there was a little blood on her cloaca. With his knowledge, he remembered he needed to wash all the blood out from the inside and outside of her cloaca. If untreated, there is a chance it could get infected. "Jewel I need to get some supplies from Tulio to clean this. If I don't clean the inside of your cloaca, then it could get infected." "Do what you need to do. I will be here waiting for you." Blu nodded and flew off.

While Blu was gone, Jewel sat on top of the eggs. "Almost there." she told herself. She smiled and thought of what being a parent would be like. Then she started thinking of Blu. He has done so much for her. She could never repay him for what he has done. He and the eggs are now the soul reason she lives. If she lost both of them, she would never find a new reason to live.

Just as she thought this, Blu came back with an enema kit. "I have the materials. All I can tell you is that it may be a little messy and pleasurable. Is that alright?" he told her. "Oh that's fine, alright." she said seductively. Blu smiled and put together the kit.

Blu connected a tube to a nozzle and connected the tube to a bag of water. "Okay Jewel now heres the fun part. I'm going to put this nozzle in you and stand on that water bag. The water will be forced into you. It will be pleasurable. After the water is in you, it will be hard to hold in. I need you to hold it in for one minute. Then go to the entrance and let it out. Easy enough?" Blu instructed. "Too easy." she said.

"First, I need you to stand by the entrance." She got up and went near the entrance. "Now I will stick I-." he was cut off by Jewel. "Hold on." "What is it?" Blu asked. "Can we make this like foreplay?" Jewel requested. "How would we do it?" Jewel thought for a second. There weren't many ways they could do foreplay with this. She thought of a couple and picked one. "A rape foreplay." she said. Blu was confused. "I'm confused. How would we include the enema in a rape?" "I was thinking that you could be the rapist and I can be the victim. The enema can be you using me like a bathroom. Then, I will empty myself through the door way. You will aim me. Then you can fuck me till I cum. When you have to cum, squirt it in me and on my belly. I won't get pregnant until I'm in heat again." Jewel explained. Blu nodded and asked, "Are you okay with me being a little abusive? Not like hitting or anything just in words." She was okay with it. Blu then left to get some vines. He came back and began.

"Come here, Bitch." Jewel slowly walked over to him. She stopped right in front of him and he tied her up. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked scared. "You are going to become my slave. You will please me and only me. Do you understand, bitch?" Blu ordered. "Yes sir." Jewel said. Blu laid her down near the entrance and said, "Now it's time to claim you to myself. Your going to be my bathroom. You will hold in all the liquids I put in you. If one drop falls out, you will do it again and again till you get it right." Blu informed. Jewel trembled as Blu picked up the tube. "Please, don't do this. My mate will find out. I have a perfect life." "Well, I'm about to ruin your life. Get ready to be claimed." Blu inserted the nozzle into her and put the water on top of her cloaca. Blu sat on top of her so where her cloaca looked like it touches his. He started to squirt the water into her. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as he filled her up. "No ah too much stop please!" she pleaded. Only half the bag was in her. "I am almost done. You better hold all that in or we'll do it again." Jewel started to cry as he finished putting the water in her. He removed himself off of her and put the bag, tube, and nozzle back in the kit. Jewel moaned as Blu pulled the nozzle out of her. Blu reminded her not to let out any water. Jewel struggled. The water was hot and it felt like pee. Her insides were getting really sensitive and she still had ten seconds left. Blu told her he had to clean the outside quickly. Blu stuck his finger in her to get a little water out. He pulled out and rubbed her cloaca. "Please sir let me go to the bathroom. I can't handle it any more." Jewel cried out. Blu cleaned the outside and said, "Okay do it." Jewel squeezed the water out of her and sighed in relief.

Blu sat on top of her with his cloaca near hers. "What are you doing? You already claimed me. What else could you want?" Jewel said afraid of him. Jewel really wanted him to be in her, but their role-play brought her more pleasure. "You know what's going to happen. I'm going to inseminate you. My seed will be in you and it won't come out, now will it?" Blu questioned in an evil manner. Jewel shook her head left to right, crying. "Good. Now I'm going to untie you. If you run away you will be punished." Blu cut the vines releasing Jewel. "Stand up and bend over." Jewel cried as she did so. "This view is good, but not great. Move your tail feathers out of the way." She didn't do it because she wanted to tease Blu. "How dare you disobey my order! You know what, fuck this! I'm going in whether you like it or not." he said. Blu moved forward and spread her tail feathers to the left and right. "No don't do this I beg you." she pleaded but to no avail. "It's too late. I'm already horny and I want to put my seed in you." Blu climbed onto her back and slammed his cloaca on hers.

Jewel screamed as she was violated. He thrusted into her so hard she lurched forward but managed to stay on all fours. "You feel so good inside. I might just want to sleep with me still inside you just for the pleasure." he then started to thrust fast and hard. Jewels sensitive organs from the enema brought her to orgasm every thirty to forty seconds. "AH no please slow down. It's only been two minutes and I had three orgasms already. Oh here's another one." Jewel came a forth time. With all the liquids building up in Jewel, Blu started to get closer and closer to his orgasm. He stopped and ordered her to turn onto her back. She did so and turned her tear stained face away from his lustful face. "What's the matter, Bitch? Can't handle all these orgasms? Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm going to cum soon." He said as he started to thrust again. "No no don't do it. I'm going to get pregnant. I don't want to carry your babies." "Well that's too bad. Because I'm cumming right now." Blu slammed into her and came inside her. Jewel moaned as it filled up her insides. While Blu was cumming, he slipped out of her and came on her belly. "And end scene." Blu said.

Jewel looked up at him smiling and whipped the fake tears away. "That was great, Blu. I loved it." "I did too. By the way, why did you want to act like you were a bathroom?" Blu questioned. "I don't know but every time I get an enema from now on, I want it to feel like I'm being peed in." Jewel got up and sat back down on the eggs. "Jewel? Do you want some help with cleaning your belly?" "No, leave it there. It will make a good snack for later." "If you say so." Blu and Jewel continued the rest of their day like it was normal: protecting the eggs, getting food, ext.

Two weeks later

"Blu! Come here, quick!" Jewel yelled excitedly. Blu flew in quickly to see the eggs were vibrating. "Their here Blu." Jewel said, crying happily. Blu put one wing around Jewel. Just then one egg cracked open, revealing a female spix. Jewel picked her up in her wings. They both watched as the second egg hatched, revealing another female. Jewel also picked her up in her wings. Blu and Jewel looked at the two kids then at the last egg. It wasn't moving. "Blu? Do you th-ink we lost it?" Jewel cried. Blu was a little sad but was confident enough to believe it would come out. Blu put his wing around Jewel in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry, Jewel, it will come out. Patience is a virtue." Blu stated. Just as Blu said this, the third egg exploded open as a male came out. Blu picked the male up in his wings and said, "See. I knew it would come." Jewel smiled and looked at Blu. "We still have to name them." Jewel said. Blu waved his wing in sign for her to go first. "Well, how about Carla and Bia for these two?" "I love it. And how about Tiago for this little guy?" Jewel nodded and set the females into the nest, followed by the male. Jewel got into the nest, too, and sat on them to keep them warm.

Jewel signaled for Blu to come over. "Yes, Jewel?" Blu said walking towards her with a big smile on his face. When he was close enough, Jewel wrapped her wings around Blu and gave him a passionate kiss. Blu slid his tongue into her mouth and she did the same. They kissed for two minutes and separated. Jewel kept her wings around Blu and told him, "I love you, so much." "I love you too, more than you will ever know." Blu said before he pulled her in for another kiss.

Blu and Jewel took care of their children. One year after they learned how to fly, Blu and Jewel decided to go to the Amazon in search of their kind (Rio 2). After the events of Rio 2, Carla, Bia, and Tiago found mates of their own. Blu and Jewel would eventually make many more kids just for their family.


	6. Tiago's Plan

_**Sorry Guys. It has been a while since I last updated. I am a little injured at the moment. I have some metal from an ax imbedded in my are and i have been trying to get internet access for a while. This won't slow me down though. I have your requests writen down and I am working on them. I hope you like this story. Enjoy.**_

Tiago's Plan

It has been four years since the Gunderson kids have hatched. Today was their favorite day of the year. Carla, Bia, Tiago, and their family were celebrating their birthday. Blu and Jewel planned the party at the club, and Nico, Pedro, and Raphael helped find some presents for them. Tiago, on the other hand, had a plan for Bia. After a little while of thinking, Tiago found a way to bring her to a different place in the club.

Tiago and Bia have grown rather fond of each other. Tiago has wanted to become Bias mate but he was scared of what she would think. He thinks that Bia likes him as a brother, but he liked her more than just a brother. This was his only time to get her to be with him. Tiago approached Bia, who was dancing on the dance floor by herself. "Hey, Bia?" She looked over to see her brother and smiled at him. "Yes, Tiago." she responded. "Can you follow me really quick?" Tiago asked nervously. Bia nodded. Tiago flew to the back of the club with Bia. Tiago went into a hallway that was covered by a curtain. He knew that this hallway had multiple rooms, reserved for special things (Like mating, or special dances). Tiago got to one room that was big and beautiful.

Bia walked in and looked around in amazement. Tiago closed the curtain to the room for privacy and asked Bia, "What do you think?" "It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed, looking around. Tiago then thought of the perfect line to see if she liked him. "Just like you." Tiago said with a smile. Bia turned back to Tiago with shock. "Do you, do you really mean that?" Bia said close to crying in happiness. Tiago nodded. Bia ran to him and cried tears of joy. "Thank you so much, Tiago. Is there anything I can do for you?" Tiago looked into her eyes and surprised her with a kiss.

Bia looked at Tiago in shock as he kissed her. She soon accepted it and kissed back. Bia and Tiago moved their tongues into each others mouth. Tiago rubbed his wings up and down her body coming close to her private part. She moaned into his beak as she started to do the same to him. They disconnected from the kiss and looked into each others eyes. "Are you sure you want this? I don't want to pressure you into this." Tiago asked, worried she may not want to do it with him. "Well, I did say I would do anything. Besides that, you got me worked up already. I would like to do this with you." Bia smiled at him and Tiago pushed her onto her back. "I saw dad do this thing to mom. She looked like she liked it. May I can do it to you?" Tiago asked on top of her. Bia only replied one sentence to him. "I am yours, you can do whatever you want to me." Bia said seductively. Tiago brought his wing down to her chest and started to rub it. Bia moaned while he did this. She has never let anyone sexually touch her in her life. In fact, she saved herself for Tiago since she knew him all too well.

Tiago felt that it was time to touch some other parts of her. He began to slide down her body again. Bia moaned as she felt Tiago's feathers touch her cloaca while he slid down. "Keep going Tiago. I want this so much." Tiago smiled at her and reached her cloaca. She was starting to get wet. "Are you horny, Bia, or is it your heat?" Tiago asked. Bia looked shocked. How did he know about her heat? "How did you know about my heat?" "I read a book about when birds go into heat. First you would be emotional, then you would get horny." Tiago replied as he stuck one feather into her wet cloaca. "Oh. I am so... horny. Keep pleasuring me." she coed. Tiago sped up fingering her. Bia felt her brother pump his feather in and out of her. She was getting wetter. Tiago slipped in two more feathers making her gasp and moan. "Tiago, this is so... good. I-I like doing this. Keep ah going. I'm gonna cum ah soon." Tiago sped his fingering to the max. He also began to lick the top of her cloaca. Bia moaned louder as her orgasm came quicker. "I'm cumming!" she screamed as she came. Before her juices came out, Tiago pulled his feathers out and replaced them with his mouth. Bia came straight into his mouth. Tiago got three mouthfuls of her cum. He gladly swallowed them and licked the rest off her cloaca slowly. "Oh that was so good Tiago. I can't wait to see what else you have planned." she said recovering from her orgasm. "You think that was good? I have much more planned for you. Now that your wet enough, it's time to move on to the next part."

Tiago lifted himself up to her beak and kissed her passionately. Bia sucked his tongue into her mouth and kissed him passionately. She released the kiss and said, "Show me what you got." Tiago lowered his cloaca down to hers. They kissed again as Tiago pushed their virgin cloacas together. They moaned in the kiss. Tiago slid himself back and forth feeling the insides of his sister were squeezing him. She was so wet that every time he slid into her, there was a wet slapping sound as they touched. They released from the kiss and breathed heavily. Tiago was the first to describe what he felt. "Your insides 'pant' are so amazing. It's so wet and your squeezing me. I... love it. How do you oh feel?" he moaned as he thrusted deeper into her. "Your so big. I can oh feel you... in many places. I feel ah loved. Thanks to you AH!" she screamed, feeling him hit her g-spot. "Your welcome. Ha-happy birth- 'moan' birthday." he said through his moans of pleasure. Tiago felt like he was reaching the end of their session and decided to have some fun with her. He slowed down to a stop. "What are you... doing? Keep going. I am almost there." she complained. "Don't worry. I am almost there, too. I just want you to cum first." Tiago said with a devilish smile on his face. Since Bia was on her back and he was on top, he decided to twist around inside of her for both of their pleasure. Tiago stood up without breaking the cloaca kiss, and began to do little spins on top of her. Bia screamed again at the new found pleasure. While Tiago spun on top of her, she felt her cloaca start twisting with his and felt her orgasm cumming. "Oh fuck. That feels so good. I'm cumming!" Bia moaned as her liquids shot all over her brothers underside. "Are you ready to be bred by your brother?" he asked while he quit spinning to look at her in the eyes. She looked at him and whimpered, "Please don't Tiago. I mean, I want to be bred by you, but what if I'm not a good mother?" she said, fearing what would happen. Tiago looked at her with sadness. He wanted to cum inside her and make eggs with her. Now he has a very slim chance at that. "Bia, there is no way you will be a bad mother. You are a responsible, smart, and caring girl. I know your my sister, but if we had kids, they would love you so much. If you want I will pull out now and we don't have to have any kids." he said in a saddened comforting way. He was sad because he may not impregnate her. He has always wanted to.

Bia looked at her brother in tears. She felt joy and sadness for him. To make him feel happy, she granted his wish. "You know what? You can breed me. I should have known that I would be a good mother. Thanks to you, I believe in that." Tiago smiled at her and laid down on her and kissed her. He began thrusting again. His semen was gathering up in his cloaca and warned her. "Breed me bro. Give me it." Bia moaned climaxing again. Tiago slammed his cloaca into hers and closed his eyes. Bia felt him trembling and looked at their connection. She squawked as she felt Tiagos hot white fluid flowing into her. Tiago let out a sigh of relief as he emptied himself in her. He did it. He accomplished his dream to mate with Bia.

Tiago pulled out of her and told her thanks. She nodded with a smile on her face. "We should probably get back to the party before someone finds out we're gone." Bia stated. They both opened the curtain and walked down the hallway of the private section. Before they left, Bia said, "You really know how to show a girl a great time. We should definitely do this again." he smiled and escorted her out.

When they walked out, they were surprised to see that all the birds in the party were mating or asleep from mating. They then saw a giant screen up in front with a video of them mating. Blu and Jewel walked up to them. Jewel was leaking semen onto the ground from her cloaca. "Hey kiddos. You know that the private section has cameras in them, right?" Blu said tiredly since he mated with Jewel more than once. "No we didn't. I'm sorry Bia. I thought we could keep this secret. Now everyone will find out." Tiago apologized. Bia wrapped her wing around him. "Hey it will be fine." Blu started. "Yeah. We asked them to not tell anyone about this and what happened this night. We knew that you two would mate sooner or later." Jewel finished. "Wait a minute. Everyone in the club mated with each other to us mating?" Blu and Jewel nodded and motioned for Tiago and Bia to follow them. "You see, we thought you two mating was extremely hot. Some people started to get frisky and hopped on their mates. Everyone started mating. Carla and I mated with your father." Just as this was said, Carla came in from behind them. "And it was amazing!" Carla said also leaking cum from her cloaca. "As I was saying, Raphael mated with Eva. Nico and Pedro mated with two of their kind. Heck your video was hot enough to make all the club inseminate their mates. We usually pull out. Now we are going to get pregnant!" Jewel said feeling the loads of cum in her. Tiago and Bia looked around the club and noticed that all the females had cum coming out of their cloacas. They then looked at Carla and saw she had a small bulge in her stomach. Tiago pushed on it a little. Carla moaned as some sperm came out of her.

"Oh by the way Bia, Nico and Pedro would like to see you. They're on the stage. We will be at home mating or something. Okay?" "Sure. But I have one question. Can Tiago be my mate for life?" Blu and Jewel smiled at the two. "That is your right sweetie. It is up to you." when this was said, Blu, Jewel, Carla, and Tiago left. Bia went to the stage to talk to Nico and Pedro.

"Hi uncle Nico. Hi uncle Pedro." Bia waved. Nico and Pedro were banging their mates right in front of her. "Oh Nico! Your so big." and "Pedro... you are so wild." were heard from the girls. Nicos mate looked exactly like him, except her feathers were darker. Pedros mate was a little chubby with a white belly, dark red head, and grey feathers everywhere else. They both came inside their mates and hopped off them. The girls fell asleep leaking the males cum. "Well now all we have to do is wait for Bia." Nico said to Pedro. "Hi." Bia said again.

Nico and Pedro looked at her and tackled her to the ground. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Bia struggled. "You are one hot girl and we wanted the chance to fuck you. Now is the chance to do it." Pedro replied getting between her legs. "No I don't want to be fucked again. I just mated with Tiago. Please let me go." she cried. Pedro pushed his cloaca up to hers and began thrusting. Nico sat down on her beak and ordered her to lick it. She cried and started to lick it. Nico looked over in the direction of their mates and saw the twin trails of cum leaking down their cloacas. He came as Pedro came into her cloaca. Bia started to overflow with cum as she came again. Nico and Pedro switched spots. Nico pushed into Bias stuffed cloaca and thrusted. "Oh wow. You feel so full. Well I guess you need more cum in you." Nico said. "But first let's get our fun in." Nico came inside her and so did Pedro. "Hurry up already. I don't want to be here. I want to be with my mate." Bia said. They pulled themselves off her and said, "It's time for birthday spankings." They then began tying her up. Pedro slapped her bare bum with his wing four times below her cloaca. Bia cried in pain. Nico did something completely different. He walked a away and came back with four vibrators. "Tell us how this feels." he started to slip the sex toys in her as he turned them on. They vibrated inside of her making her moan in pleasure. Even though she was forced to do this, she felt absolutely comfortable with this. "Oh." Bia moaned from the vibrators. Nico and Pedro were masturbating to Bias unwanted pleasure. Bia climaxed and Nico and Pedro pulled the vibrators out. "Thanks for the fun. We just wanted to know how it felt to mate with you. Now go to your mate. Have fun." Bia left.

Epilogue

Tiago and Bia had a very romantic relationship throughout their lives. Bia had one female chick the first time they mated in the club. They mated many more times and had twelve chicks in four years. Everyone in the club, that mated the first time Bia and Tiago did, ended up pregnant. Carla and Jewel had three chicks each. Blu fathered their children. Love knows no boundaries for this family, and, in the end, all became the normal life for them.


	7. Robertos Loneliness

Roberto's loneliness

'This takes place after the ending of Rio 2.'

It was a nice peaceful evening in the Amazonian jungle. Birds were flying with their families and all of them were having fun. All except one: Roberto. He was sitting on a branch with no one with him. Although he was the hottest and most attractive male in the flock, he wished he could have a family of his own. Those who admire him didn't want to have a family with him, and he didn't either. He was looking for real love like he did for Jewel. Even though he would like to be her mate, he knew that she wouldn't leave Blu. Roberto flew off to their hollow to apologize to Blu and talk to Jewel. While he was flying he ran into Jewel.

"Hey Beto!" she exclaimed. Roberto still had his sad face when he looked at her and said, "Hey, Ju-Ju." Jewel noticed that something was bothering him and looked at him with a worried expression. "Whats wrong?" Roberto turned little and stated, "Jewel, you know that I have always wanted a family. I mean, look at your family. You have three amazing kids. A mate who would do anything for you. And many other things. I don't have anything like that. All I have is friends." Jewel immediately felt bad for him. She was his first love. She also knew he would only like her as his mate. She then thought about how she may be able to solve this. "Hey, Beto. I have a plan to make you feel better." Jewel said. "How can you solve this?" Roberto replied curiously. "Look here's the plan." Jewel started getting closer to Roberto. They discussed the plan for two minutes and went back to their homes.

Some time after the sun set

Most of the families in the Amazon were resting from their fun day, most of them falling asleep. Roberto was in his nest staring at the moon. He always liked to watch the moon some nights when something was troubling him. Just as he was about to turn around, he saw a shadowy figure coming towards him. It landed and turned out to be Carla.

"Hey, Uncle Beto." Carla said tiredly. "Hey, Carla. What are you doing here?" he questioned. "Well, my mom asked me if I wanted to sleep here and keep you company tonight. She said you needed it." Roberto was glad that Jewel didn't forget about him. He then motioned for Carla to join him in the nest. "So how was your day?" Roberto started. "It was great. And now this is the way I will top it off. I get to sleep in your nest." Roberto smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Now let's get some sleep." Carla nodded and went over to his nest. She fell asleep immediately. She was laying on her back, snoring quietly. Roberto looked at her in his nest.

He took this as the perfect opportunity to fulfill his dream. He slowly walked over to her and sat near her tail. He looked towards her cloaca. Her feathers around her cloaca were damp. 'Bitch is in heat. I bet she didn't even know. Time to warm her up.' Roberto stuck his feather into her cloaca and thrusted it in and out. Carla started to purr in her sleep as he did this. Roberto's feather was starting to become wetter and wetter. He pulled it out and replaced it with his face. 'I hope she tastes better than Brazil Nuts.' he thought. He placed his tongue outside of her cloaca and pushed it in. Carla shifted in her sleep to the intrusion in her lower region. He then started to wiggle his tongue inside of her. Carla moaned in he sleep. 'She tastes like mangos.' He then thrusted his tongue in and out of her. Carla squirmed and moaned more. Roberto felt Carla hump against his beak while he was eating her out. He then pushed his tongue a little deeper and felt some resistance. It was her hymen. 'Once I make her cum, I will tie her up and fuck her up.' Roberto licked at her hymen making her squawk in pleasure. Carlas cloaca started to twitch, telling Roberto she was close to cumming. Carlas beak started opening and screamed as she came. Roberto sealed his beak with her cloaca so he could get all of her cum. She filled his mouth with cum and closed her beak. She had a big smile on her face as he pulled out of her cloaca. 'Tasty. Now it's time to fuck her.' he flew out of the hollow and grabbed some vines.

When he returned, Carla was starting to awake. He tied her up quickly before she could notice. When she was fully awake, she noticed the vines over her. "What?" Carla asked, confused. Then she saw Roberto. "Why am I tied up?" "You are tied up because your in heat. I will fuck you. While you slept, I found out you were in heat. I ate you out and made you cum. Now I will take your virginity and get you pregnant." Carla cried as he was advancing toward her. He was going to take away her innocence. "No please... don't." she cried. "The reason why I am doing this is because I have been very lonely lately. I may have fans but I don't want to mate with them. I only wanted Jewel. You look almost like her. I have wanted a family of my own. I know you don't want this but I can't keep living alone." Carla felt a little bad for him but she still didn't want this. Roberto sat on top of her with their cloacas almost touching. "Are you ready?" he teased. Carla only turned her head away from his lust filled face. She closed her eyes and prepared for the pain.

Roberto turned her head back to him. Her eyes widened as she saw him back up and slam down into her. He tore through her cloaca and began thrusting. "OW this hurts so much! Please stop." she pleaded. Roberto sped up his thrusting making her cry even more. "Oh Jewel." he moaned on top of her. He did this to make it seem like he was mating with Jewel. Carla turned her head back to the side and whimpered. 'I don't want to have his kids.' she thought as he humped her. Roberto was beginning to pant as he leaned over to kiss Carla. He knew she was upset that he did this to her, but he had a good reason. He kissed her on the side of the beak. "When you are 'pant' about to lay, ah, I will take you here and keep the... eggs if you don't want them." he panted as he thrusted to his max. Carla felt him speed up and felt something coming from her lower region. It felt amazing. She looked up just in time to witness her climax. She moaned as her liquids shot out of her. Roberto stuck his feather tips down to their cloacas and rubbed her sex. She moaned some more and shot more out of her. Roberto wiped up a big glob of it and brought it up to her beak. "Taste it." he commanded. She refused and Roberto got a little mad. "You will or you'll... be punished." She refused again and, this time, he spread her beak open and shoved his feathers in. "There. How's it taste?" He thrusted into her hard and made her moan in pain. She licked it off his feathers and swallowed. He took his feathers out and pounded her hard. "Tasted like ow shit." she cursed, crying tears of pain. "Your going to get... a spanking when I'm, ah, done with you." he moaned. Carla was starting to feel more pain in her cloaca and cried more. He was going to spank her until she couldn't handle it anymore.

Twenty minutes later

Carla just climaxed for the eighth time that night. She still didn't like this and felt like she was going to faint. "Hey... Carla?" She looked at him. He had a evil smile on his face and pounded her to the limit. She cried as he did this again. "Wh-what?" she asked scared of what was next. "I'm gonna stuff ah you full of OH YEAH my cum. You will take it like a good hen. Ah right my little bitch?" He said getting ready to cum. She cried and told herself, 'My parents will kick me out if they find out I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a slut because of him.' She looked at him with pleading eyes. He smirked. "That won't work. I, yes, am close to cumming. You feel so good inside." he said on the brink. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped. He was pushing his cloaca up against hers hard. She felt it tremble and a warm liquid shoot into her. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed. "Oh YES!" He slammed into her one last time before he pulled out.

Carla was crying. The pain in her bottom stung badly. "I hate you Uncle Beto." she cried. "I know. Now it's time for your punishment." He told her. Carla stared wide eyed at him. "What are you going to do to me?" He smirked at her and looked at her cloaca leaking cum. He got on the side of her and brought his wing up. He began slapping Carlas cloaca with his wing. Carla whimpered and felt something in her cloaca. "No. Stop! My bottom already hurts!" Roberto kept going and slapped her harder each time. Carla moaned in pain as he got harder. The feeling in her cloaca was traveling upwards. "Ah stop... Ow NO!" She yelled as she orgasmed. Some of his cum came out of her and he stopped.

"That was enough. I had fun, how about you?" Roberto questioned with a devilish smile. Carla frowned at him. "Just let me go now. You got what you wanted." Carla said with tears in her eyes. Roberto only did two things: walked to her tail again and laying down on top of her. "Don't you dare!" Carla said. He pushed his cloaca back into hers and went as deep as he could. "AH!" she moaned, as she felt her cloaca stretch out again. She squirmed as he pushed up against her womb. "It's time for bed. Oh if you keep squirming like that, I will cum again." Roberto informed. Carla stopped squirming and asked, "Your sleeping with it inside me?" Roberto nodded. She sighed. She was going to get inseminated all night. "Can you at least untie me? Seeing that I can't move under you." Roberto nodded and cut her restraints off. She stretched quickly and slapped his face. He knew it was coming. "That's for punishing me. And this..." She reached around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "...is for the good time." Roberto was shocked. Why did she like it but act like she didn't? "What?" "My mom told me to come here to fuck you. She told me to act like you were raping me. Now, I am very tired and want to go to bed. Goodnight." she said. He did to and Roberto fell asleep locked in the cloaca kiss. He came inside her four times during the night.

When it was morning time, they both woke up at the same time. They greeted each other and Roberto told her it would be a good time to go home. "Alright. Can you pull your bulge out of me, Big Boy?" she teased. He pulled out slowly watching as her belly shrank down a little. Carla then left when he pulled all the way out.

Epilogue

Roberto and Carla had two eggs. One male, one female. They named them Jason and Leah. The two of them lived together as mates. Blu and Jewel didn't mind because they were happy seeing them happy.


	8. Blu's Accident

Blu's Accident

'In this story, Bia is only three years old (bird years). Carla and Tiago were never born. The Gunderson family has never went to the Amazon and never will. This is a little emotional and may make you cry.'

Blu and Bia were flying through the forests of Rio to check out different hollow locations. Jewel sent them so they could start getting used to living in the jungle instead of all the human stuff. Bia, during the flight, was talking about Blu's upcoming birthday.

"So dad, what do you want for your birthday?" Bia asked. Blu cared for his daughter dearly, but didn't want for her to be upset or anything. "Well I don't really want anything. I already have everything I always wanted. A loving family." Blu said with a fake smile. Really, Blu wanted one thing: sex. Blu's hormones have been acting up lately and he just wanted to mate with someone. As long as Jewel doesn't find out, all will be well. "Dad, are you okay?" Bia asked, knowing her fathers smile and reply were fake. "Yes everything is perfect. Why do you ask?" "Lately, you've been acting strange, like you want something. You can tell me dad, I promise I won't tell." Bia said. Blu nodded at her and told her, "I will tell you when we find a hollow." Blu and Bia kept flying. Blu was contemplating on telling Bia the truth, and Bia was thinking on what could be troubling her father.

An hour later, they found a hollow. They landed inside and Bia said, "Wow this is a BIG hollow." Bia emphasized. Blu was amazed on how big it was. "Your mother is going to be so proud." Blu said. Then Bia remembered something was still bothering him. "So what's bothering you dad?" she asked. Blu looked at her. He knew she would keep this a secret and would never tell anyone. He sighed, "Bia, lately my mating hormones have been acting up. Your mother hasn't noticed yet. It has been getting worse every day. I have wanted to resort to other birds, but I don't want to cheat on her. I don't want to tell her about this either. If I did, she would leave me. All I want to do is mate, nothing else." Blu said sad. Bia looked at him with confusion. She was a very smart young girl, but she never knew what it meant to mate. "Dad what does it mean to mate?" she asked curiously. "Come on your a smart girl, you should know." Blu said politely. She stared at Blu. Blu took that as a signal that she didn't know. "Well, mating is, I can't really say. All I can say is that it's really good. And it results in pregnancy sometimes." Now that got Bia really excited. She really wanted to try it now. "Well if it's that good, then I can solve your problem." she said excited. "How could you get Jewel to mate with me?" Bia only laughed. "Not mom. You can mate with me." Blu stood there in shock. His daughter just asked him to mate with her. That's incest. If he agreed, what if he hurt her? "Why would you want to mate with me?" he questioned still shocked. "Well, since mom doesn't want any pleasure and your still wanting it, why don't I just help you with it? What could it hurt?" Bia stated. "Uh Uh Al-Alright. I guess we can, but you can't tell anyone you and I did this. Understand?" Blu instructed. Bia nodded and kissed her father on the beak. Blu was surprised by this but relaxed after a while. He didn't mind it actually. Bia disconnected from the kiss. "Wow that was an amazing first kiss." Bia stated. "Bia are you sure you want this?" Blu asked. Bia nodded.

Blu and Bia stared at each other for a couple seconds before he said, "Bia, what I want you to do is very private and you must follow what I say, do you understand?" "Yes, daddy." Bia accepted. "I want you to lay down on your back. I'm going to start by licking you." Bia laid down on her back, presenting herself to her father. Blu laid down on top of her. He started with a kiss with his tongue in her mouth. Next he went down to her neck and started licking it. Bia moaned in pleasure as he licked and bit her neck. Blu then licked down her chest and stopped between her legs. He looked at her from in between her legs. "This will be very pleasurable for you. Try to last for a while, I want to eat you out." Blu plunged his beak into her cloaca and started to eat her out quickly. Bia moaned loudly, surprised her dad was touching her private part with his tongue. "Dad, what are 'moan' you doing? Stop!" Blu stopped immediately. "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked confused. "Why were you licking me there? You know that's what I use to go to the bathroom, right?" she informed. Blu smiled at her. "Bia, your cloaca is used for more than just the bathroom. The cloaca is used for that and sex. Thats how your mom and I created you." "Oh. Well I guess you can keep going. It felt really good." Bia said. Blu once again plunged his beak into his daughters cloaca, eating her out. She moaned again. She has never felt this before, much less when she used the bathroom. This was a new sensation for her. "Yes, dad. Keep going. So ah good." she moaned. Blu then stuck his tongue deep into her cloaca making her squeal. She put her wings on his head and pushed down on it. Blu felt this and pushed even deeper into her.

After ten minutes of Blu eating Bia, Bia felt something coming. "Dad I feel... something coming." Bia panted. Blu sped up his eating and forced her to cum. Bia screamed as she came. Her liquids shot out in and around Blu's beak. "How did that feel?" Blu asked Bia, after removing his tongue from her and swallowing her cum. "That was... so good. What came 'pant' out of me?" she panted. "I need to get you a sex-Ed book. What came out of you was something called cum. I think it's really delicious. When your mom came for the first time, I gave her a taste, and she said it was nasty. Not all girls like their own cum." Blu said, kissing her. Bia slid her tongue into his mouth. She tasted her cum from his mouth and separated. "Nasty. I can understand why. I tasted it from your mouth." After that, Blu asked, "Do you want to feel more pleasure?" Bia nodded.

Blu aligned his cloaca with hers. "This may hurt a little bit at first, then you will feel an amazing pleasure. Are you okay with this?" "Yes dad. Please, be gentle with me. But why with your cloaca?" Bia asked politely. "Don't worry. I will be gentle. And this is how you and I will feel that pleasure." he said as he lowered his vent with hers. Blu pushed into her and bulged into her, breaking her hymen. Bia started crying at the pain she felt, but she tried to bare with it. Blu was in a daze. He just took his daughter virginity. He looked down at Bia and noticed her crying. "It will go away soon." Blu said, comforting her. "It hurts so much." she managed to get out. Blu looked at their cloacas. Bias cloaca was leaking out blood that landed on his feathers. Bia started to feel the pain go away after a few minutes, and told her dad that it was almost gone. Blu started to thrust slowly. "That felt good dad. Keep doing that." Bia said in pleasure. Blu smiled at her and thrusted into her a little faster. Bia moaned more as she felt her dads bulge move in and out of her. Blu was once again in a dream. He was being satisfied of his hunger to mate. Now all he had to do was finish. "Bia, I-I love you, so much. Thank you for 'pant' this. I appreciate it." Blu thanked as he thrusted even faster into her. "Your wel- ah welcome dad. You can 'pant' do this... any time you want." she panted with Blus thrusts. Blu put his wings on her chest, touching her breasts. "Oh dad, keep touching them. Touch my breasts." Bia ordered. Blu brought his face down to her chest and started to lick all around it, still thrusting into her fast. Bia screamed, "Dad... I'm CUMMING!" She orgasmed. Blu felt her liquid build up and shoot out of their connection onto his feathers. "Bia... get ready for the best ah feeling of your life." Blu slammed into her cumming. His cloaca sealed all the holes and kept every single drop of his cum in her body. Bia closed her eyes as she felt a hot liquid shoot into her. Her three year old body couldn't take this much cum, and, since Blu plugged the holes, started inflating her lower belly. Bia put her wings around the expanding area and cried out, "It feels so good, but I don't want to explode!" Blu stopped cumming a minute later.

Blu pulled out of his daughter and stood there in shock. He came inside of his own daughter. With how big her lower belly filled with his cum, she would surely get pregnant. "Oh my god what have I done?!" "Dad what did you do? There's white stuff coming out of my cloaca. Did you use me as a bathroom?" Bia asked whipping some of the white stuff away from her cloaca. "No, Bia, I didn't use you as a bathroom, I came inside of you. I shouldn't have ever done this. I was too caught up in the pleasure that I just forgot. I'm sorry." Blu said starting to cry. Blu walked away from her to the side of the hollow, facing away from her. Bia got up off the ground, walked over to him, and hugged him. "It's okay dad. It felt amazing. That's all that matters. Right, dad?" Bia said. Blu looked at his daughter. He remembered that he didn't tell her all of what happens when a male cums inside a female. "Bia, it's not okay. That white stuff that's I put in you is called sperm. It goes inside of you searching for an egg. Once it finds it, you will become pregnant. Your going to get pregnant. Jewels going to find out and leave me." Blu said crying his eyes out. Bia looked at her crying father and said, "Dad, if mom did leave you, you know she would be in pieces. She loves you way too much to leave you." Bia stated. She continued by saying, "We're going to go back home and tell her everything that happened here. And if you need help, I will be there for you." Blu smiled at his daughter and kissed her cheek. "You know your one smart little girl, right?" "Yes I know. Now let's go home and tell mom." she said. Both of them started to fly home after everything was said.

Once they made it home, Jewel confronted both of them. "Where were you two? Were you in trouble? Are you hurt? What's that bulge in Bias lower stomach?" Jewel questioned, randomly. "Honey, let's go into our room and we'll talk." Blu said slightly scared. Jewel nodded and flew to their room. "Here we go." he said to Bia as they both flew after Jewel.

When they landed in the room, Jewel was sitting in the nest. "Jewel, honey, no matter what happens when I tell you this, I just want you to know that I will always love you." "I will always love you, too. What happened?" Jewel asked. Blu sighed, saying, "While we were flying through the forest looking for the hollow, Bia asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I said nothing and she knew I wanted something. When we found a hollow, I told her what I wanted. I wanted to mate with someone. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would reject me. Bia... let me mate with her. I was too caught up in the pleasure to pull out of her. I accidentally came inside her. That explains the bulge. I'm sorry, Jewel, but I needed to do that badly. Please don't leave me." Blu pleaded starting to cry. Jewel looked at them in disbelief. "So you had sex with your own daughter?" Blu nodded sadly. "How dare you, Blu! You cheated on me! I can't believe you. Our daughter is probably pregnant with your child by now. Get out! I never want to see you again!" Jewel yelled, in anger. Jewel was so angry she didn't even realize what she just said. Blu collapsed onto the ground crying his heart out. Bia walked up to him and put her wings around him, also crying. "I'm sorry, dad. 'Sniff' Let's go. I'm sure mom is making 'sniff' the worst mistake of her life." Bia said picking her father up off the ground. "I-I-I'm sorry, Jewel and Bia. This is my f-f-final goodbye to you guys. Bia you need to stay here. You have a life to live, and I want you to live it out. I don't have anything to live for anymore. Jewel, I'm sorry and I think you will find a 'cries' better mate than me. As for me, my life is over. My only reason to live, 'sniff' has just left me. You will see me again, but I may not be living." He looked at them one last time before he ran toward the entrance, in tears, and flew towards the hollow Bia and him mated in.

With Bia and Jewel, they were both crying their eyes out. Jewel never wanted Blu to leave forever and kill himself. She only wanted him to learn his lesson and come back. Bia was crying because her father was going to commit suicide and leave their possible kids fatherless. "Mom, I-I can't believe... you did that. He's going to 'sniff' kill himself because of you. I hope your happy." Bia cried, leaving her mother and going up to her room, crying.

Jewel watched as her daughter left crying. She looked down. Her life with Blu just ended. She started to remember all the fun times they had together. Then she remembered how much he helped her. She realized that Blu was her life and if she didn't do anything, her life would also be over. She regretted ever telling him to get out, because of this, she gave him a one way ticket to death. Jewel collapsed on to the ground. She found a feather of his and grabbed on to it. It was all she had left. Jewel then got back up. It wasn't his fault or Bias fault they mated, it was hers. If only she saw his need to mate, this wouldn't be happening. She had to do something. She went up to Bias room and saw her rapped up in a ball crying. "Bia?" she sniffled. "Go away mom. I don't ever want to see you again." Jewel was once again heartbroken. She never wanted to hear that from her own kid. "Bia, pl-please." she cried. "No mom. You basically killed dad. What else do you want? Do you want to kill me, too? Right now I will accept it!" Bia yelled contemplating suicide. Jewel cried even harder at the thought of losing her daughter, too. "No. I want 'cries' your father back." Jewel cried.

Bia looked up at her mother. "This was all my fault. Now I want to fix it. My life is in pieces without him." Jewel said, heartbroken. Bia ordered, "Okay, but we must leave now. He will probably head back to the tree we mated in. We must leave now." Bia led her mother to the tree. Jewel cried the whole way there.

When they reached the tree, Bia stood off to the side of the hollow while Jewel walked in. She saw Blu in the corner, back to her, with a knife in his talons, pointed to the center of his chest. "NO STOP BLU!" Jewel yelled going towards him. It was too late, Blu embedded the knife in his chest. "NO!" Jewel screamed running up to him. Bia came in at that moment and ran to her father on the ground, immediately tending to his wound. She cried the whole time. "I thought you-you never wanted to see me again." Blu said to Jewel weakly, close to unconsciousness. "No. Blu, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't realize what I did. I can't live without you. My life is nothing without you. This was all my fault. I over reacted. Now your going to die because of it." Jewel said crying into his neck feathers. Blu weakly kissed Jewels head. "I'm sorry... too, Jewel. But now 'cough' I want you to take... care of Bia and her kids. I... love you both." Blu said very weakly, closing his eyes slowly. "We love you, too. Please, don't leave us." Blu kissed Jewel one last time before passing out. Jewel cried even harder. She thought she just lost her lover. Her life just ended. "Mom?" Bia called. "This is all my fault. My lover is gone forever. I'm sorry, Bia." Jewel cried. "Mom he only passed out. He will be fine if I can help him. Go get me some leaves a needle, and thread." Bia requested.

Jewel, immediately after hearing this, flew off for the materials. Bia took the knife out and applied pressure onto the wound. Once Jewel got back with the materials, Bia started stitching up his chest. Bia then laid leaves down on it as bandages. "He should be okay, let's take him back to our home." Jewel nodded and picked him up. They brought him back home and laid him down in the nest.

Jewel went up to Bia and hugged her. "Thank you, and I'm so sorry for putting you through this." Bia hugged her mom back and said, "It's okay. I forgive you." They let go of each other and waited for Blu to wake up. While they were waiting, Jewel asked a couple questions. "So how was your father?" "What do you mean?" Bia questioned back confused. "You know, while you two were mating?" Jewel smiled. Bia blushed and explained. "Well, first, dad ate me out, then he mated with me. He was so gentle with me. It was my first time and I enjoyed it so much." "That's good Bia. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now I know what to get your father for his birthday." Jewel said. "And what would that be?" Jewel whispered it into her ear. "Sounds like fun." Bia responded to her moms idea. They both yawned. "I guess it's been a long and hard day for the both of us. Why don't you go on to bed, and I'll watch Blu?" Bia nodded and walked to her room.

Once Jewel was alone, she looked at Blu, saying, "Blu, you are one incredible bird. You have showed me that I can trust anyone. You taught me that family is what matters most, but our family was almost destroyed because of my stupid decision. I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you." Jewel said, with a couple tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes and weeped a little. A minute later, she felt something wipe her tears away. She opened her eyes to see Blu in front of her, looking into her eyes. "BLU!" she screamed quietly, hugging him. "Don't worry Jewel, you will never lose me. I will always be right here." he said motioning to her heart. "Blu, I'm sorry I put you through all this. I just wanted you out for a day to think about what you did. I didn't want you to die." Jewel stated, letting a few tears out. Blu wiped them away again and hugged her. "I won't do anything to hurt you ever again." Blu comforted. After they finished hugging, Jewel yawned again. "Looks like your tired." "Yes. I am. Come on we need to get some rest because I have a big surprise for you on your birthday that may need some planning." Blu's curiosity got the best of him. "And what would that be, my Jewel of the forest?" he sweet talked. "I can't tell you until your birthday. Goodnight Blu, I love you." "Goodnight to you too, Jewel, I love you more." With that they proceeded to go to bed, cuddling with each other. Jewel was careful not to hit Blu's wound and fell asleep peacefully. Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel to keep her warm, and he too fell asleep peacefully.

Blu recovered in one whole week. The only thing that did not heal was a scar in the center of his chest.

Three days after Blu recovered (A total of one week and three days, on Blus birthday)

Blu just woke up from a peaceful nights sleep in a hollow. Blu and Jewel decided to live in the hollow Bia and him found. He looked around him and noticed Jewel and Bia weren't with him. 'Where could they be?' he questioned himself. Then he remembered his birthday was today. Blu got up and noticed a note on the wall. It said for Blu to go to the birdhouse that used to be their old home. 'Why would they want to go there?' Blu shrugged his shoulders and took off towards their old home.

Once he reached it, he noticed another note attached over the main entrance. It said X marks the spot. Blu picked up the paper and walked in. Blu saw Bia and Jewel sitting in the old nest. "Well good morning my love." Jewel said seductively. "Good morning to you both." Blu greeted them. "Why are we here?" he questioned. Jewel and Bia got up and walked over to Blu. "Well, we have a gift for you. A special one." Blu looked at them both curiously. "What is it?" Jewel responded by laying down on her back and spreading her legs. "You know what I want." she said slowly. Blu looked at Bia and noticed that she wasn't going to get into this. "Hold on just a second." Blu walked over to Bia. "Are you okay, Bia? Don't you want to join in?" he asked. Bia looked at her father then to her stomach. "Sorry, dad, but I can't have sex because I'm carrying two eggs." she said with a smile.

Blu's face immediately lit up. "Congrats, Bia. But you can still join in. You can get licked by your mother." Bias smile only got bigger as she walked towards her mothers mouth. Once she was in Jewels reach, Jewel picked her up and placed her on her beak. Then they looked at Blu, who was daydreaming of Jewel licking Bia. "What are you waiting for? Get over here and do me." Jewel said, seductively. Blu walked over to Jewels cloaca and noticed something. "Well I guess you don't need to get any wetter because you seem to be wet enough." Her cloaca was leaking juices. She was extremely horny. "Come on Blu, I want you to do me hard and fast!" she said quickly and seductively. "You got it Jewel." he said with his cloaca over hers.

Blu connected his cloaca with hers and moaned. Jewel moaned and started to lick her daughters cloaca. Bia moaned as her mothers tongue explored her depths. Blu thrusted into Jewel hard and fast, making her rock back and forth on the ground. "Dad, this... feels goooood." Bia moaned. Blu put his wing on Jewels breasts as he leaned over to kiss Bia. Jewel moaned even louder into Bias cloaca feeling Blu touch her breasts. She stuck her beak into Bias cloaca and stretched it wide with her beak. Bia pulled out of the kiss and screamed in pleasure. "Do that again, mom. It felt so good." she requested. Jewel kept doing what she did, feeling her mate pounding her cloaca. 'So much pleasure. I'm going to cum.' Jewel said closing her eyes in ecstasy. Bia finally climaxed into Jewels mouth before lifting herself off of her and walking back over to the nest. After swallowing all her daughters liquids, Jewel panted out, "ah Blu, I'm cumming. So good. Cum 'pant' in me. Cum in me DEEP!" Jewel yelled the whole time she climaxed. Her cum sprayed all over Blus tail feathers. "I will 'moan' cum deep inside ah you. I will bloat you like I did Bia." he moaned coming closer and closer to cumming. Blu shot his load deep into Jewel bloating her up as she moaned. Jewel loved the feeling of Blu blowing his load in her and bloating her. "YES!" Jewel yelled as she climaxed a second time. Once Blu stopped cumming, he laid down on his mate and they told each other they loved one another.

"So, what now?" Bia questioned. Blu looked at her with a tired expression. "I think we can use a little nap. Come here Bia." Blu said holding out a wing for her to get under. Bia got under and fell asleep in his warmth. He looked back over at Jewel and smiled at her. "Ready to sleep, beautiful?" "I think so, but are you going to stay connected to me?" Blu remembered he never pulled out of her. "If you want me to pull out I will." "It's fine. It feels very nice in there. Maybe it will keep all your cum in me. Or it will put more in me." Jewel smiled at the thought of being cummed in while she slept. "Alright. Goodnight Jewel." "Goodnight Blu." With that, they fell into a wet dream. Blu had a dream he was fucking Jewel and Bia over and over again. Jewel dreamt that Blu came over and over in her. Bia dreamt that her fathers bulge was in her. Blu came in Jewel three times while they slept, and Bia fingered herself in her sleep, climaxing four times in her fathers wing.

Epilogue

Blu successfully impregnated Jewel. They had two chicks. One hatched to be a male, and the other, a female. They named them Carla and Tiago. Bias two chicks were both females. Blu and her named them Rose and Jenna. The family had orgies with their new offspring in the later years, but the males never came inside their female siblings. They came in the mouths of their daughters/sisters.


	9. First Meeting

First Meeting

'This story is based three years before Blu came to Rio. Eva is not like herself in the original film. She is shy. Some of the stuff in this story may be very weird to you.'

In the city of Rio, Raphael was flying to his favorite place. He was headed to carnival. Raphael always loved to go to carnival for the fun time he was sure to have. His two buddies, Nico and Pedro, were the party type of birds. They were friends with the King of Carnival, Raphael. Raphael had no kids and no mate. He believed that his mate would be a fun bird who loves going to Carnival and other places. "Yo Rafie! We are going to the Northeastern side of the stadium." Nico yelled over the wind. Raphael nodded and saw that they were there.

As they started to head towards the northeastern side of the stadium, something caught Raphael's eye. There was a beautiful young toucan dancing to the music on the roof. "Hey. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Raphael said flying down to the toucan. "Good luck!" They yelled as they flew away with smiles on their beaks. Raphael touched down on the roof and walked towards the toucan. She noticed him coming over to her and immediately stopped dancing. "Hello. My name is Raphael." He said introducing himself. The female toucan was a little shy to tell him her name. In fact, not very many people knew her name, they never got an answer from her. "Hey, are you okay?" Raphael asked, noticing her uneasiness. "I'm sorry, I'm very shy. My names Eva." She said shyly. "Well, Eva, if your shy, then why were you showing off those amazing moves?" Eva blushed at his comment and replied,"Well I liked the song and sometimes it just gets the best of me." Eva looked away in shame. "Hey, that's okay. You don't have to be shy around me. The music takes over all people once in a while. By the way your dancing was amazing." Raphael comforted.

Eva felt that she can be herself around this bird without shyness or being shameful. She thinks he can relate to her. "Have you ever been shy before? Aren't you a little shy meeting me?" Eva questioned. Raphael was a little shy at the moment. "Right now, I am a little shy meeting you, but I get over it. I am the King of Carnival so I have to preform in front of a lot of other birds." Eva stood there shocked. "Your the King of Carnival?" She asked. Raphael nodded. Eva started to get excited that she is talking to the King. "I have always wanted to meet you. Hey, could we meet up sometime? Maybe at the club, tomorrow?" Raphael smiled at her. "Sure. I know the owners and I know we can get in." Eva hugged Raphael quickly and said, "Thank you. See you tomorrow." Raphael then flew back to Nico and Pedro.

"How did it go?" Nico asked. Raphael smiled again. "I got a date with a beautiful girl!" He started dancing around. Nico and Pedro congratulated him. They sat down and watched the rest of carnival.

The next day after their date

"Thank you Raphael for the wonderful time. I appreciate it." Eva said smiling at Raphael. She knew that Raphael would do anything to make her happy, even after their first date. "Your welcome. Anytime you need me, I will be here for you." Raphael replied. Eva cried a little and kissed his cheek hugging him. He hugged her back and told her, "You don't have to be alone all the time. I am here for you. If you ever feel lonely or need comforting, come to me. Okay?" Eva smiled at him and said, "I will. Thank you, so much for your comfort." Eva then disconnected from the hug and kisses him on the beak. Raphael's eyes went wide as this surprised him. He accepted it and closed his eyes. Soon they disconnected. "I will see you soon?" Eva blushed. "Yes." He also blushed. They went back to their homes and went to sleep dreaming of each other.

Two weeks later

Eva and Raphael have been going on dates multiple times in the past two weeks. It was almost time for their next date. Raphael set up a special dinner for two in the club. No one else was there, so nothing could ruin this night. "All set." He said, lighting the candle on the table. He then heard a soft crying from outside of the club. Being the caring person he is, he walked outside to see who was crying. It was Eva. "EVA!" Raphael yelled concerned. She glanced at him before she looked away and cried some more. "Eva, are you okay? What happened?" He questioned. "I-I was flying around the forest, when I came across three blue and gold macaws. 'Cries' They knew me. They insulted me and it's all true. They told me I would never find love and my life is worthless." She cried. Raphael immediately put her into a hug. "Shh don't cry. Everything will be alright." He comforted. Eva cried into his shoulder, dampening his feathers. "Look, those birds were wrong. Your life isn't worthless. You are the most beautiful bird to die for. I would do anything for you. I-I love you." Eva calmed down and looked up at him. "Y-you do?" Raphael nodded and she kissed him passionately.

Raphael slid his tongue into her mouth, and slowly started rubbing her body with his wings. Eva moaned as he did so, and began to do the same thing he did. 'Oh fuck. I am getting wet for him. What if he doesn't want to do this?' Just as she thought this Raphael brought his talon up in between her legs and began to rub her cloaca. 'He does want this!' She thought excitedly. Raphael opened his eyes and separated from the kiss. He also pulled his talon out of her and stepped back. "Forgive me... I got a little carried away there. We just started dating." Raphael said much to Eva's displeasure. Eva moved closer to him. "I know it may be too early in our relationship, but would you like to mate with me? I'm ready. I mean, look at your talon, it's sparkling with my juices. If you aren't ready, I understand. It's your decision." She looked him in the eyes and saw him stare blankly into hers. She sighed. "I knew you weren't ready. I guess I should just go back home. I'm sorry, Rafi." She depressingly said. She began to walk away from him with her head down. She was so ready. She wanted to be his mate. As soon as she was about to take off, something grabbed her wing. "Eva. Wait." She turned back to Raphael and looked into his eyes. "If you truly want this, I will do it. I'm ready for kids. Do you want to be my mate?" He proposed. Eva smiled and began to cry tears of happiness. She lunged forward and kissed him. Raphael wrapped his wings around her.

While they kissed, Raphael brought his talon back up to her cloaca and stuck it in again. She moaned as he fingered her. They began to lay down as they kissed. Raphael pushed his whole taloned fist into her and pushed in as deep as he could. Eva twitched as he got too deep in her, but she didn't mind. "Oh, Raphael." She moaned. Raphael began to fist her, but suddenly pulled out. "Why did you stop?" She asked, disappointed. "Do you know what a sixty-nine is?" Raphael asked smiling. Eva grinned seductively as he laid down on top of her. His beak touched hers as he began spinning around. Once she saw his cloaca, she put her tongue on it and licked all around it. When he found his target, he attacked her cloaca with his beak. He stuck his tongue in as he sucked the outside into his beak. They both moaned at the same time feeling pleasure in them. 'I can't believe he's doing this with me. He is way out of my league. He could always get someone better, but he chose me.' At the moment she thought this, he was thinking, 'She is so hot. I love her so much. I know there is no one out there just like her.' Raphael licked her insides as she sucked him off.

Just as they were about to cum, Raphael pulled away, making Eva look at him. "What are you-oh God!" Raphael thrusted his feathers inside of her private and made her cum. He was rubbing the inside of her cloaca with his feathers. Eva brought her wing up to his cloaca and began rubbing. Raphael looked at Eva and told her, "I'm... gonna cum!" Eva notice that he had his feathers still in her and thrusted her hips a little. Raphael knew what she wanted before he could cum. He began pushing his feathers deeper into her sensitive cloaca. She moaned and rubbed faster. "Oh... Eva!" Raphael ejaculated and it landed all over her face and beak. "That was amazing." He said releasing one more jet of cum on her face. Eva began licking the cum off her beak and swallowing it. They then got off one another and stood up.

"Rafi?" Eva said with a look of fear. "Eva are you alright?" Raphael asked, wrapping his wings around her. "Do you think I will be a good parent?" Eva asked, contemplating kids. She knew she was ready, but she didn't know how to be a mother. "Eva, you will be the best mother in the world. You are caring and loving. Those are good characteristics of a mother. Your going to be a great mother. If you aren't ready, we don't have to do this." Raphael said to her lovingly. "I am ready. I just needed your opinion on this. Thank you." She said hugging him tightly. Raphael fell onto his back with Eva on top of him. They kissed.

'I'm ready.' They said in their minds. Eva began lowering her cloaca towards his. Once Eva and Raphael disconnected from the kiss, their cloaca a touched. Eva screamed in pain and pulled off him. "Are you alright?!" Raphael asked, getting up and walking towards her. "I'm fine. This is my first time and you hit my hymen." Eva informed. "I'm scared to do it myself. Can you do it?" Raphael nodded as she laid on her back. He climbed on top of her and positioned his cloaca near hers. "Just tell me if it hurts too much. I will pull out." Eva nodded. Raphael lowered his cloaca on hers and pushed against hers, hard. Eva gasped and struggled, tears flowing down her face as well. "I'm sorry Eva. I'm going to pull out." He told her pulling out slightly. Before he could, Eva wrapped her wings around his waist, pushing him back down into her. Raphael was surprised when she said to start thrusting. He complied and started with a slow thrust. "Oh Rafi." She moaned. She still felt a little pain, but she was feeling more pleasure to even feel the pain. "Your so wet, Eva." He commented, before speeding up his thrusts. Eva began rocking back and forth, moaning as he penetrated her deeper. "I love you so... much." Eva said, kissing him. Raphael stuck his tongue in her mouth, thrusting into her faster once more. They both began to explore each other's bodies with their wings.

While they were rubbing, Eva rolled on top of Raphael and began to ride him. "Oh god Eva." Eva felt a twitch run up her spine as he said her name. She began to feel a feeling in her lower area and began to thrust faster. "I'm gonna cum!" She called out. Raphael understood that this was her first time and she didn't know how to hold it back so he just let it happen. She climaxed on top of him, soaking his whole underside with her juices. She begins to slow down as juices drip onto Raphael. "Sorry it's my first." "That okay. I understand. It's my first time, too. But I used to masturbate when I was younger, so I know how to hold it in." Raphael said revealing one of his darkest secrets. Eva giggled but then started to moan when he began to thrust into her. She began to bounce on top of him. Raphael and Eva moaned in pleasure as they felt the unforgettable feelings of sex. Raphael felt Eva's hot and wet insides enveloping his cloaca. Eva felt Raphael's thick bulge inside her virgin cloaca. She also felt another orgasm coming and began to try and hold it in. "Your, ah, your so... good." She said in between moans. Raphael felt her muscles tighten around his cloaca as she held in her climax. "Just let it go, I'm oh I'm not there yet." Eva looked into his eyes and orgasmed. She cried out as she felt him slip around inside her. She leaned down to lay on his belly as he kept humping her. She put her head under his beak. He put his wings around her and humped her harder. "Eva... I'm gonna cum. Do you want, ah, kids now ohhhh or later? Do you want the cum... in or out?" Raphael asked as he tried to hold it in. "IN! IN! I want those kids. AHHH!" Raphael smiled as she climaxed and he pushed in one last time.

Raphael began to twitch under her. Eva looked into his eyes, wide eyed. She began to feel a warm sensation fill her rear. She moaned as he filled her with his cream. "Oh fuck. I can feel it filling up my ovaries. They're so full. Where else will your cum goooohhhh!"

'Just a quick heads up, the cloaca carries the ovaries, womb, anus, and bladder.'

Raphael was still filling her up and saw that no cum was coming out of her. Eva closed her mouth feeling something coming up her throat. Her mouth filled with sperm and started leaking out of her beak. He saw this and pulled out, shooting the rest on her underside. Eva hopped off him and opened her beak. She began to leak cum from both sides of her body. "That's a lot of cum!" Raphael exclaimed standing up and patting her lightly on the back. Eva kept throwing up his cum until she contained most of it in her body. Which all the cum that filled her ovaries, belly, and womb, you can her a sloshing sound every time she moved.

"That, 'pant' was amazing." Eva panted. "I bet your tired from that. How bought I take you to my hollow so we can rest?" Eva nodded. Raphael flew behind her and picked her up by the shoulders. "You ready?" He asked. Eva nodded her head again tiredly. Raphael and Eva flew back to Raphael's hollow to get some rest. When they made it, they went to the nest and fell asleep. Raphael fell asleep under Eva while she slept on top of him. Eva didn't fall asleep easily though. 'I feel uncomfortable in my lower regions right now. Like something is missing.' She thought she shifted a little and felt Raphael thrust his cloaca into hers. She moaned and looked at him. "I figured you would be uncomfortable without me being in you." He said beginning to fall back asleep. She did feel a lot more comfier than a couple seconds ago. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." He responded. They both fell asleep connected.

Two months later

Eva was confirmed pregnant by how much she was eating and throwing up. No one knew how many she was carrying. Raphael took good care of her and waited for her to give birth. In their hollow right now, Eva was sleeping in the nest peacefully while Raphael was watching over her. 'I don't know if it was fate or destiny, but all I know is that I will never let you go.' Raphael thought. "I love you so much Eva." He said out loud. "I love you more, Rafi." Eva replied, opening her eyes and sitting up. Raphael smiled before Eva began to moan in pain. "You okay?" Eva moaned more feeling a pain building up in her. "AH!" She fell back into the nest in pain. Raphael moved up to her and sat next to her with his wing on her stomach. "It's time!" She yelled. Raphael raised his wing for her to hold. She grabbed it and began to push. "You can do this Eva. I believe in you." She began to struggle on pushing and stopped. "I... can't." "Don't say that. You can do it." He said as he plunged his beak into hers. They kissed passionately. Eva felt the eggs start to slip out of her. Her pain had gone away quickly. They disconnected from the kiss and looked into the nest. "Four eggs. Your did it, my love!" Eva smiled as he said this. "I couldn't have done it without you. Thank 'yawn' you." Eva said, tiredly. Eva stood up and sat down on the eggs. "I'm tired. Do you mind if I sleep?" Raphael replied, "No I don't mind. Have a nice nap. I love you.""I love you, too." With that, they fell asleep thinking of their new family.

Epilogue

Eva and Raphael had one male and three females. In two years, they had nineteen kids. They were one big family.


	10. The Snake Tale

The Snake Tale

'This story begins in the Amazon jungle when Blu and Jewel argue at the pit of doom. No loggers ever come. I will be changing the events of their argument. I own the snake of this chapter named Cyan. She is about one inch in diameter and three feet long. I also own Jessica. She is a Spix that resembles Eduardo very well.'

"Blu your being completely ridiculous! How would you handle this? There is no big deal about this. All you did was kick the ball into the wrong goal." Jewel yelled in anger. Blu glared daggers at Jewel. "This is a very big deal. The flock has to move off their land because of me. They all want to kill me! Eduardo has pushed me way too hard and doesn't like anything about me. I think it's time for me to leave." Blu said. Jewels expression lightened up a bit. When he said that last sentence it kind of hurt her. She didn't want him to leave. Even though she was mad at him she still loved him. "Blu, you don't have to leave. We can figure this out. Please... don't leave." Jewel said, beginning to cry. "I'm sorry, Jewel, but I have to leave. You can be Roberts mate. Your father thinks it is better for you to be his mate. Goodbye, Jewel, have a nice life." He departed from the area, leaving a crying, broken-hearted Jewel alone. "I just... lost everything. If only I was there for him, this wouldn't have happened. I have been selfish. 'Sniff' He deserves better than... me." Jewel cried, heartbroken. She went back to her hollow crying. When she reached it, her kids looked at her then looked for their father. "Where's dad?" They asked. Jewel cried some more and told them, "Your father... left. I tried to council him, but it only made it worse. I'm a terrible mate!" The kids were shocked that he left. They hugged their mother and comforted her. She still thought she was a terrible mate. All she wanted now was for Blu to return to her, but knew he wouldn't.

'From this point on the kids will be somewhere else.'

With Blu

Blu is walking to Linda and Tulios camp while he thought over what happened in the last hour.

"I cannot go back. I know she deserves better than me. She was the one who didn't care about me during this trip. No one will ever care about me." Just as he said that, a tree snake sprang out from the trees on top of Blu. Blu fell on the ground and felt something wrap around him. "Well hello blue macaw." She said, "Ready to become my dinner?" Blu surprisingly didn't beg her to let him go. "I have nothing to live for anymore. Why not? I mean everyone wants me dead anyway." He replied. The snake only looked at him in confusion. She showed him mercy. "Why would you commit suicide?" She asked loosening her grip on him. "The entire Blue Macaw flock wants me dead because I accidentally kicked the ball in the wrong goal." Blu replied. "My father in law doesn't want anything to do with me. He wants my mate to find another mate. And you know what, he's right. I never deserved her anyway. She needs someone who can protect her in her time of need." He said to her shock. "Now can you please just end my life?" He pleaded. "No. I will not end your life. You know that your mate is probably missing you right now. Just because they say they want you dead doesn't mean they meant it. Your family cares about you. They miss you. Go back to them." She said softly. Blu began crying. He missed his family and missed Jewel the most. She was his life and only love. She must be crying for him to come back to him right now. "Thank you. My names Blu. What is your name and is there anything I can do for you?" "My names Cyan, and I do have one thing but there is nothing you could do to help it." She said. Cyan was searching for a mate that could relieve her of her loneliness and give her kids. She was in heat. "I can help you with anything. I promise." "Alright. I want you to mate with me. I want your kids." Blu looked at her with shock. "I can't do that. That's wrong." Cyan then remembered that she still was coiled around him. She was extra needy and squeezed him a little. "You will mate with me!" She ordered. She then positioned her genital slit over his cloaca. "No no please don't." He pleaded.

She smirked and moved closer to him. His cloaca touched hers. She moaned as her slit spread apart from him bulging into her. He was so huge. Her scales spread out to accommodate his bulging length in her. Blu moaned as he felt his cloaca squeeze into her. "There we go. Now I'm going to take this slow and steady." Blu pleaded once more before she started a slow thrusting speed. They both moaned at the small movement. To her, Blus cloaca was too big for her. To him, he felt she was going to eat him when they were done. He cried thinking he would never see his family again and apologize to them.

Cyan noticed he was crying and stopped her thrusting. "What's wrong?" "I miss my family. 'Sniff' Please don't kill me." Cyan only told him, "I will not kill you. You will see your family when I'm done," and resumed her thrusting. Blu moaned again as he felt her insides. Blu felt like he was cheating on Jewel right now, but thought that this beautiful snake needed it. Besides, she did spare his life. Blu began thrusting back into her. She was soon in a dream. Blu was actually fucking her willingly. "Oh yes Blu. Keep going. Your ah making me cum." Blu felt a load of liquids shoot out of her slit. 'That didn't take long' he thought continuing to thrust into her. She brought her mouth down to his beak and began to kiss him. Her tongue went into his mouth and partially down his throat. Blu kissed her back and humped with wild ambition. 'I can't believe I'm fucking a snake right now. I'm so turned on right now I can cum any minute.' They disconnected from the kiss and moaned each other's names. "Deeper... Harder ah. Blu your amazing! I know why your mate chose you now oh." Blu smiled at her and began to feel his climax coming. "I'm gonna cum soon. Get ready!" He informed. "Fill me up Blu! Cum in my slit." Blu pumped into her harder and felt his seed coming. "Yes yes YES!" He yelled as he sealed their sexes together. She orgasmed as she felt his seed pump into her. Blu moaned as he flooded her genitals with his cum. She felt him squeeze her a little harder, pushing more of his sperm into her. "Thank you, Blu. That was wonderful." She thanked. Blu smiled at her and said, "Anytime you want this, we can do it. I may have a family, but you spared my life. Thank you." Blu replied. They separated from each other. Cyan let Blu out of her grip and told him, "I will see you soon." Blu waved as she left.

It was time for Blu to go back to Jewel and their family. Blu sighed as he remembered what he told Jewel. He began to fly back to their hollow for a big surprise. Eduardo and Felipe were in his hollow. Jewel and Eduardo were arguing with each other at the moment. "Dad! Why can't you understand that Blu was the best thing that ever happened to me! He gave me a family and love! I-I lost his love now because of both of you!" Jewel yelled at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "He is a pet, Jewel! He doesn't belong here. We lost our whole territory because of him!" Jewel began crying more. "If you think he doesn't belong here, 'sniff,' then I don't either."

Blu walked in and intervened. "Both of you, STOP!" Jewel looked at the entrance and saw Blu. "B-Blu?" Jewel cried. Blu walked up to Jewel and hugged her. Jewel hugged back and buried her head in his shoulder, crying. Blu felt her tears soak his shoulder and patted the back of her head. "It's okay Jewel. I'm here for you." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "W-why did you come b-back? I though y-you didn't want to see me any-anymore?" She whimpered through her cries. "I didn't want to see you until after I met a snake. She, the snake, spared my life for me to see my family again. I came back to apologize. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't want to leave you and the kids, but I was just angry with these two here." He said pointing to Eduardo and Felipe. "I didn't want to break your heart, but I didn't realize what I did until after we argued. I'm so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" Jewel cried tears of joy and threw herself at his beak, kissing him passionately. Blu and Jewel both cried in the kiss and separated. "I don't know what I would do without you, Blu. When you left, I felt my heart break into pieces. You have done so much for me that I let you make all the decisions. I made a decision to take charge, but it only ended with heartbreak. While you were gone, I just sat in the nest, hoping I would see you again. You are my only love and I wouldn't trade you for anything." She hugged him again for everything he was worth. Blu hugged back and kissed her head.

After a while of hugging, Felipe and Eduardo started talking. "Do you think, that maybe, many years ago, we tried to help you with your search for your daughter and wife?" Felipe said to Eduardo. Eduardo looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about?" "After the fire was put out, we began looking everywhere for survivors. We looked for your wife and daughter for ten days. We never found them. Just recently, we found a Spix on the ground bleeding from her side. We fixed her up and that's why I'm here. We found Jessica, Eduardo, we found her." Felipe told him. Eduardo looked at him with a shocked expression. "Y-you can't be serious?" Felipe walked to the entrance of the hollow and called out Jessica's name. A female Spix Macaw flew to the entrance and stepped in. "Eddy?" She questioned. "Jess?" He asked. "Eddy!" "Jess!" They ran towards each other and hugged. They also cried into the hug. Eduardo motioned for Everyone to join into the hug.

The family was once again reunited. Eduardo and Felipe made amends and joined flocks.

Some time later

"I missed you so much Blu." Jewel said hugging Blu intimately. "I did too." They kissed each other and began to stroke each others bodies. Just as Blu reached her butt, Jewel felt something go into her cloaca. She closed her eyes. "Oh Blu go deeper!" She moaned. "Uh Jewel that wasn't me." She opened her eyes back up and looked behind her. She saw a snake. She jumped away from the snake and hid in the corner of the hollow. "SNAKE!" She yelled. Blu looked at the snake and noticed something familiar about her. "Hey Cyan. Nice to see you again." "Hey Blu." Jewel stepped away from the corner and questioned, "How do you know her?" Cyan spook before Blu did. "Blu and I met after I almost made him my dinner. We mated after that." "WHAT?!" Jewel yelled glaring at Blu. "Look, Jewel, she comforted me and spared my life. What else could I have done for her?" Jewel walked closer saying, "You didn't have to mate with her, you could have done something else!" She said smacking Blu. "OW!" He screamed. Cyan slithered over to Jewel and wrapped around her. Jewel struggled in her grip. "Let me go!" She ordered. "No, Jewel. The reason we mated was because Blu felt he needed something to give to me. I denied him at first then he asked again. I basically raped him. I forced him. Don't blame him for this." Jewels expression lightened up a bit as she looked at Blu again. "Is this true?" Blu nodded. "Well, we were about to mate, do you want to join in?" Jewel asked Cyan. Cyan immediately let Jewel go and nodded. "Really quick, are you Bi?" Cyan smiled at her and said, "Does sticking my tongue in you answer your question?" She said as she moved her face down to her cloaca.

Cyan opened her mouth and stuck her tongue into her cloaca. Jewel moaned as the tongue disappeared into her depths. Blu walked over to Cyans tail and searched for her slit. He eventually found it and saw his cum on her scales. "I can see you like me on you all the time?" "What can I say? You were my first time and it was amazing." Cyan said, taking a few breaths before shoving her snout into Jewels cloaca. Jewel moaned as her cloaca stretched wider. Blu began licking Cyans slit slowly before beginning to thrust his tongue in and out. Cyan was surprised by this and thrusted her whole head in Jewel. Jewel screamed, "Cyan! Keep going in me... put your body in mine." Cyan somehow heard her and began pushing her body into her. Jewel felt her bowels move as the snake made its way inside her. "Ohhhhh!" Blu looked at Jewel and noticed the indentation of a head poking out of her stomach. Blu began fingering her slit and watched as Cyan moved around inside of her, prompting Jewel to tremble in pleasure. He took his feather out of her and hopped onto her.

With Cyan (while Blu fingered her)

'It tastes great in here.' She thought, licking Jewels trembling walls. She felt Blu hitting her g-spot and brought her head up. Blu then took his feather out of her. She was about to get out before something big slammed into her slit. She moaned and began turning her head.

Back with Blu and Jewel

Jewel was watching as Blu slammed his cloaca on her slit and Cyans head spun inside of her. 'Oh fuck. She's drilling me!' She thought, moaning in pleasure. Blu began pounding his cloaca against her slit. Just like last time, the bulge makes her belly expand every time he thrusted. "Oh Jewel. How does it feel?" He panted. Jewel was extremely wet now and was about to climax on Cyan. "So... GOOD!" She climaxed. Cyan pulled her head out of Jewel. Cyan was panting and dripping of juices. She lunged for Jewel and kissed her, moaning as Blu pumped into her. "That's so hot!" Blu exclaimed.

When Cyan kissed Jewel, Jewel felt loved by many people. Her mate may have been one of the only ones she loved, but she never thought she would have a relationship with a female snake. Cyan moaned as she was being humped. Jewel felt her tongue in her mouth, licking around. Jewel closed her eyes and stuck her tongue into her mouth. "This is so good. Ah I love... you both." Blu grunted. Jewel disconnected from the kiss, and stood up. Cyan was moaning uncontrollably as he thrusted into her. Jewel walked over to Blu and kissed him. Blu accepted and thrusted harder into her. Blu brought his wing down to her cloaca and pushed two feathers in. "Mmmm." Jewel moaned in the kiss. 'She's so wet. I'm going to give her a good fuck when I am done with Cyan.' Blu thought. He began to pump in and out of her, going deeper as she moaned. She was still tight even with the snake in her. Blu felt an ecstatic feeling filling up in his groin and warned Cyan. "I'm getting close, Cyan. Do you want it in or out?" He asked containing both moans and his orgasm. "IN!" She yelled orgasming. Blu sealed his cloaca with her slit and came. Her stomach stretched a little more than the last time they mated. "YES!" Cyan and Jewel yelled as they both orgasmed again. Blu filled Cyan till she was filled to the brim. He pulled out and saw her gushing out his cum. He saw her pleasured face and gave her a quick kiss. "Now it's my turn, Blu. Time for you to fill me up." Jewel said.

Blu and Cyan disconnected from the kiss and looked at Jewel. "I thought you wanted me to pull out so you don't get pregnant." Blu asked, surprised. "I know I told you, before we started, not to. But you can as long as you get a little in and a little out." Jewel requested. "Are you sure? Do you really want more kids?" Blu asked, not sure if he wanted more kids. "Well I want them if you want them." Jewel said, hopefully. "I'm sorry, Jewel. I know you want them, but I don't think I can have more kids yet. Maybe later in the year. Is that okay?" He offered. Jewel sighed knowing she wouldn't get kids this time. "I guess that's fine. Now please, mate with me I need it in me now." Blu began kissing her, while he pushed her on the ground.

Blu immediately pushed his his cloaca in between her legs and thrusted hard. Jewel moaned, "I love it... when you go hard." Blu pushed harder to get a deeper penetration. They both moaned as Blu thrusted. Cyan slithered up to Blu and started to lick him from head to belly. He moaned. She wrapped her tongue around his bulge and kept it there. Blu, still thrusting, looked down in surprise. It felt like he was pushing through two cloacas. His climax was coming up fast and he told Cyan, "Please... stop." Cyan brought her head up to him looked into his eyes. He knew what she wanted him to do. Blu recovered from his near climax and didn't have to anymore. He began to thrust again while Cyan began to lick Jewels stomach. "Oh, yeah. Keep going. Lick me and fuck me." Jewel said to them. Cyan continued licking Jewel in her sensitive zones, making her moan louder. Blu thrusted deeper into her and made her orgasm. Cyan brought her head back up to Blu. She nodded. Blu smiled at her, then grinned at Jewel. Jewel looked at Blu with a loving smile, then wondered what he was planning. Blu moaned as he penetrated deeper, and came inside her. Jewel was caught off guard and moaned as he filled her. "Oh my GOD!" She screamed in pleasure. Blu pushed in a couple more times to push more semen in her. Cyan smiled at this moment.

Once his orgasm ended, Jewel panted, "Why did 'pant' you do that? I thought... you didn't want more, kids?" Jewel was surprised he came inside of her. She was happy that he did, but what if he didn't want them? "Well, I didn't want more kids, but if it makes you happy, then I will do it." Blu lovingly said. They pulled each other into a kiss and hugged. "I guess I will see you two later. Thank you." Cyan interrupted. The love birds pulled away and said, "Thank you for coming." With that, Cyan left. "I'm a little tired. Can I sleep with you, my love?" Blu said. "Your already to late. You just fucked me. But yes you may." Blu laughed a little and laid on top of her. "I love you." They said to each other before falling asleep.

Epilogue

Cyan laid three eggs in the following months. When they hatched, the snakes were blue. They inherited only Blu's feather color. Jewel laid one egg. It was female and they named it Cyan. This is the end of a beautiful love tale.


	11. Jewels Pleasure

Jewels Pleasure

'In this story, the birds all have human characteristics.'

Jewel was flying through the forest with three males she held close to her heart. Roberto, Eduardo, and Blu were flying close behind her. Blu and Roberto were focused on Jewels bottom, hoping to get a glimpse underneath, while Eduardo just kept watching where he was flying. "We're almost their, boys." Jewel said excitedly. "Where are we going?" Roberto asked. Jewel never told them where they were heading. They only knew on thing for sure: they were in an abandoned and secluded area. "It is a secret." She smiled, flying higher to a big tree. Blu and Roberto got a glimpse of her vagina and got excited. Jewel landed in a hollow on the top of the tree. "This is what I wanted to show you. Look over there." They all looked to a beautiful sunrise outside of the hollow. Jewel surprised Blu and Roberto by dragging them back into the hollow and sticking her feathers into their anus's. They looked at Jewel and she told them to keep quiet while she seduces her father. Jewel approached him and slowly brought her head around his head. "This is beautiful, baby girl." he said admiring the view. "I know, just like me. Right?" "Yes my baby." he responded. Jewel kissed him fully on the beak.

Eduardo was surprised and disconnected immediately. "What are you doing?!" he questioned. Before she answered, he felt something wet hit his talons. He looked down and saw her dripping vagina. He then looked at the males and saw they had erections. "You can't be serious?" Jewel nodded and got down on her wings and knees. She saw the tip of his penis and began to rub it gently with a wing. "Thi-this is so wrong." he said, his dick growing. Blu and Roberto went behind her and began licking her vagina and tail hole. She moaned and began sucking on Eduardos dick. Eduardo felt something tight and wet cover his dick. He looked down to see Jewel sucking him off. "Ah!" he moaned. Blu, Roberto, and Jewel all stopped what they were doing. "This is... so wrong. I can't do this." "Come on, dad. I know you've been looking under my tail since we've been here. Now, I want you to have a little fun with me before you miss your chance." Jewel offered, turning around and presenting herself to her father. Eduardo blushed at the fact he had been caught and she was presenting herself to him. He thought for a moment before he crawled in back of Jewel. "I knew you'd come around." She then faced Blu and Roberto. "Come here, you two." They complied and walked in front of her, with erect dicks. "My dad will be taking me in the ass. You two will be fucking me in the pussy and mouth. Which one do you want, Blu?" she said seductively. He didn't even give it a thought before he said, "The pussy." She smiled at him and said, "Well, I guess that all of you get to cum in me. Blu will cum in me first to get me pregnant, then you two can fill me up the rest of the way." Roberto yelled out, "YES!" in happiness that he finally gets to have sex and cum in Jewel. They all laughed at him and began.

Blu walked around back of Jewel and laid down. He pulled her on top of him and prepared to penetrate. Blu rubbed his sex against hers in a teasing way. "Stop teasing me and start this already." Jewel cried out seductively. Blu pushed inside her and waited for Eduardo to penetrate. Jewel moaned and looked back at her dad. "Come on dad. Push it in my tight tail hole." Eduardo walked up to her and saw Blus penis lodged in her vagina tightly. Eduardo placed the tip of his penis on the outside of her anus and pushed in. Jewel gasped as he pushed in. "Dad. How does it feel to take my ass virginity?" Jewel asked. Eduardo gasped and looked over Jewels shoulder. "You didn't take her in the ass?" Blu shook his head from left to right. Now it was Roberto's turn. "Come here Roberto." Jewel requested. He walked over to her beak and stood there, tapping her head with his erection. Jewel giggled and put his dick in her mouth. They all began thrusting in her and moaned, "Oh Jewel." Jewel moaned as she was filled with the dicks. Her backside felt a little sore from being double penetrated for the first time, but it was amazing. Roberto thrusted down her throat making her gag a little. He did it again and this time she began wrapping her tongue around his member. "Oh my god Jewel." he said feeling her mouth tighten and her tongue around his member. Blu was thrusting deeper and deeper in her vagina. He was pounding her womb, making her feel intense pleasure in her. Eduardo couldn't believe he was fucking his daughters virgin ass. His mate used to let him do this all the time, when she was still with him. His mate wasn't found after the fire. He hasn't felt this pleasure since she was alive. "Jewel, you are oh so tight." Eduardo moaned as he thrusted harder into her. Jewel closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure building up inside her. Jewel sucked Roberto harder as she climaxed on Blu's dick. "Jewel, get ready... we're going to ah cum!" Roberto came inside her mouth and pulled out. She swallowed the cum and looked at Blu, smiling. "I love you, all AH!" she climaxed again. "We love you too." Eduardo and Blu felt an ecstatic feeling building up in their groin areas as they thrusted harder. They both gasped as they splurged into her. "AAAHHHHH!" Jewel screamed as she was filled up by both of the males seed. Jewel felt her womb expand with Blu's cum and her anus fill with Eduardo's seed. Both of their dicks twitched as she was moaning.

After two minutes of nonstop climaxing, they finally pulled out of the now bloated Jewel. "She is some well stuffed hen." Blu said, smiling. "I'm your hen, Blu." Jewel continued. "I can't wait for dad to fuck me in the pussy." Eduardo smiled at her before hearing a clack outside of the hollow. He saw a female Spix standing by the hollow entrance. It was his long lost mate: Jessica. Her beak was wide open in shock that he fucked Jewel. "Jessica! Oh my god! It's been so long!" Eduardo said running up to her for a hug. She punched him in the gut the second he got close enough to her. Eduardo didn't fall or anything, he just stood there in shock. "How could you?! You fucked your own daughter! Don't you understand that you cheated on me. I can't believe you. I thought I would come home to my loving family and mate, but no. I come home to you cheating on me with our daughter! It's been years since I disappeared. How many times have you fucked her?" Eduardo was crying at that moment and collapsed onto the ground, heartbroken. He couldn't speak.

Jewel saw that her father was crying his eyes out in heartbroken tears. Jewel walked towards her and passed Blu and Roberto. "Mom. This was my fault. I brought these three here to have sex with me. I missed them so much. Blu is my mate and we just came to the Amazon a week ago. I wanted them to do this. Blu and I wanted to try something new. Now you have to join us." said Jewel as she quickly grabbed her mom in her wings and held her still. "Let me go Jewel!" Her mother yelled, struggling. "Get some vines now!" Blu and Roberto did and tied her up. Blu stuck his feather deep inside her vagina while Roberto warmed up her ass. "No! Stop! I don't want this. Please, Eddy, help me." she cried. Eduardo looked at them. "Blu, Roberto, return back to Jewel." he commanded. Blu and Roberto went back to Jewel and began fucking her again. Roberto fucked her ass while Blu made sure she was pregnant.

"Jess? I need to know, will you attack me if I free you?" Eduardo asked. Jessica shivered feeling her wet privates. She had some tears coming out of her eyes and slowly shook her head side to side. Eduardo snipped the vines with his beak and she darted up hugging him, crying in his shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here for you. I will make sure that will never happen again." Eduardo said, hugging her back. Eduardo took this to his advantage. His dick was right at her vagina. This was his plan to comfort her and force her to fuck him. Jessica felt his dick push up against her vagina and pulled her head back. "Your not going to-AH!" Eduardo pushed his somewhat moist penis inside her dry vagina. "I didn't say I wouldn't do anything to you." he laughed as he began thrusting. Jessica was in a lot of pain from him raping her dry. She started to cry and looked away from him. She didn't know who he was anymore. Eduardo looked back at Jess and saw her head turned away and her crying. He then realized he shouldn't do this to his wife. He stopped thrusting and took his penis out. She was still dry and he saw the redness of irritation on the outside. "Jess, I'm so sorry. I was caught up in the act. I've had so much built up sexual dreams that I lost control. You've been gone for so long and I've missed you so much. Please forgive me!" he pleaded. She stood up and thought about it. Despite him cheating on her, raping her, and putting her in pain, he realized that what he did was wrong. She had to forgive him. He said this from his heart, and, with her gone for so long, he couldn't control himself. "Eddy, I know you were lonely all these years and I understand. We all have needs. I still love you, and I want you to be happy. I forgive you." she said pulling him into a hug.

Eduardo was relieved that she forgave him, but he still had one problem. He still had an erection. "Um, Jess?" "Yes, honey?" she said still hugging him. Just as she said this, she felt something touch her lower stomach. She pulled away and looked down. "I guess I could help you with that." "Thank you." he said. Jessica got on her knees and began to suck him off.

Back with Roberto Blu and Jewel while this happened

Blu was fucking Jewel in the pussy, while Roberto pounded her asshole. "AH you guys oh are amazing!" Jewel screamed in pleasure. Blu and Roberto smiled at each other and pounded her harder. She moaned as they filled her ass with their dicks. Jewel kissed Blu and told him, "Thank you, for THIS! AHHHH!" Jewel orgasmed. They felt the contractions around their dicks and felt their orgasms coming. They came inside of Jewel, pulled out, and stood up. Jewel smiled as they came. "Ready to fuck her pussy, Roberto?" He got excited and immediately penetrated her. Jewel moaned at the sudden move. "Oh, Beto." Blu got in front of her and commanded her to suck him off. She obeyed and began. He moaned and told Roberto to start. Roberto started and was instantly in a dream. He was fucking his dream girl. Blu was also in a dream. He was experiencing his first blowjob. Jewel never gave Blu a blowjob because she always liked things rough in her backside. If she was only a little wet she would feel the friction between his dick and her pussy. "This is GREAT! Yes Jewel suck me off." he said thrusting into her beak. Blu pushed against Jewels throat and pushed further. Jewel noticed this and pushed her head closer to him. As a result, she was deep throating him.

Roberto saw the bulge in her throat and sped up his thrusting. He slapped her ass twice and stuck his feather deep in her ass. "Umph!" Jewel moaned on Blu's dick. Roberto heard a sloshing sound coming from Jewels beak. He then noticed Blu stopped thrusting and was groaning. He came! This made Roberto begin to feel his eruption coming. "Here I cum Jewel! Oh my god! Your so hot!" Blu removed his dick from her beak. Jewel licked her lips and swallowed the cum. "Oh Beto. Your so big. I'm gonna cum, too!" she moaned, beginning to orgasm. Both of them came at the same time. Roberto filled Jewel up the rest of the way. They disconnected from each other and laid down. Blu joined them and they all fell asleep.

Back with Eduardo and Jessica

Eduardo was beginning to thrust into her beak, feeling his climax cumming. "Oh Jess. You are still so good at this. I'm CUMMING!" he came. He flooded her mouth and she tried her best to swallow all of it. Some leaked out of the sides and dripped down. Eduardo fell backwards and she disconnected from him. "I love you, Eddy." she said, lovingly. She laid down next to him and wrapped her wings around him. "I love you, too, Jess." He also wrapped his wing around his mate. With that, the reunited lovers fell asleep next to their daughter, and son-in-laws.

Epilogue

Jewel and Blu had three new kids named Tyler, Alex, and Sarah. The family was perfect. Blu and Jewel had foursomes with most of their friends and family in later weeks. Even Nico and Pedro fucked Jewel. Jewel had twelve more kids in the future as a result of these foursomes. Jewel was never unhappy and neither was Blu.


	12. Desperate Jewel

Desperate Jewel

'This takes place in the Amazon right after the argument of Blu and Jewel. Jewel is heartbroken and is falling apart. She doesn't care what happens to her, as long as Blu would come back to her. Also Carla doesn't exist in this one.'

"Why did he leave? Maybe he doesn't like me anymore? What I would do to touch him one last time." Jewel said, tears rolling down her face. Jewel was in her hollow laying down against the wall, sobbing. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her love was gone and no one was there to help her through this. She was giving up and falling apart.

"Mom? Are you okay?" One of her kids asked. Jewel looked up to see Tiago. Jewel felt guilty that she lost Blu and left him fatherless. "No. Your father is gone. I lost my reason to believe in love. You and Bia are all I have left." She said with tears flowing down her face. Tiago was shocked that his father left and walked towards his mother. He believed his father would come back. "Mom. Don't worry, he will come back." Tiago said hugging his mom. Jewel wrapped her wings around her son and kiss his head. "Thank you, Tiago." As she said this she felt his cloaca rub against her belly feathers. It was partially wet. Tiago felt the pleasure in his groin and pulled away. "I guess I shall be going." He said, hoping his mother didn't notice. "Hold on Tiago." Jewel stood up and stuck her feather on the wet spot on her stomach. She brought it up to her beak and sniffed it. "I think I caught you masturbating." She smiled as he turned a bright red. "I'm sorry mom. I needed it. Are you going to ground me?" Tiago questioned, shamefully. He put his head down but Jewel brought it back up. "Tiago, I won't ground you for masturbating. We all do it. There's nothing to be scared about. If it makes you feel any better, I caught your sister masturbating as well." Tiago looked at her in shock. "Heck! I even do it." This shock him even more. "Why are you telling me this?" Tiago asked thinking of his siblings masturbating. Most of all, his mother. "I told you this because I'm desperate for sex. I won't punish you if you mate with me."

Tiago stepped back and was about to fly off when, suddenly, Jewel shoved her pointing feather into his cloaca and pulled him to her. "You aren't leaving until I get what I want." She said forcefully. He whimpered and said, "Your not even in heat. Why would you want this?" "Everyday, your father and I like to have sex in order to keep our relationship running a safe course. Even when your father left I was sort of horny." Jewel admitted. "Now I want to help you stop your masturbating and I want you to help me. If you do this you can mate with me anytime you want. Even when your father comes back. Deal?" She said, holding out her talon. Tiago felt her feather still in him.

Tiago had to think for a second. _'I've always wanted to fuck someone. I was planning on asking my sister to help me with this, but with my mother! I don't think I can. I don't want to keep masturbating but I don't want to fuck her. What if dad found out?_ ' "What if dad finds out?" He asked. "Trust me, he won't find out. And if he does, then I will tell him why I did it and you didn't have any part in it. Deal?" Jewel said, shaking her talon. She may be risking her relationship with Blu but she knew he would never leave her after this. "I guess we can do it." Tiago accepted, shaking her talon. Jewel bent down and kissed him on the beak, pulling out her feather. His eyes went wide as he began to kiss back. _'How should we lubricate ourselves?'_ Jewel thought. She then got an idea on how they would do that. She disconnected and told him to lay down on his back. She did the same.

"Okay here's how we will lube ourselves up. We will masturbate to each other. Alright?" Tiago nodded and began to rub his cloaca. Jewel watched as her son masturbated in front of her and began to finger herself. They looked into each others eyes and blushed. This was embarrassing but was extremely hot. Tiago moaned as his cloaca spasmed. Jewel watched as her son moaned in pleasure. He reminded her of Blu. He used to masturbate to her masturbating. He got caught multiple times because he moaned in pleasure. Jewel sighed. She missed Blu. She took her mind off of him and put two more feathers in her cloaca. "Oh yes." Moaned Jewel. Tiago looked up at her pleasured face and smiled. Jewel smiled back and took her second wing and put it near her cloaca. Tiago looked at her confused. Jewel took her feathers out and stuck one feather from each wing in. Jewel began to moan again as she pulled her cloaca apart. Tiago saw her pink insides and masturbated faster. He was completely aroused. He was wet and his feathers began to dampen. Jewel pulled further apart and Tiago began to twitch. "Mom I'm cumming!" He stood up and walked over to Jewel. She looked at him, confused, as he pushed his cloaca into her spread cloaca and came. He opened his beak and let his tongue roll out. She watched in shock as he filled her without her permission. "Tiago! What the fuck?!" She yelled kicking him off her. Tiago stated, "Your not in heat. So why can't I cum in you?" "Well, I guess you can. But you could have just came on me." Tiago laughed. "I don't think so. I don't want my cum to go to waste or hit the ground. That's too much of a mess." Jewel rolled her eyes and requested, "At least warn me next time."

Tiago and Jewel continued their ritual and Tiago began to crawl on top of Jewel. She smiled as she was about to be dominated by Tiago. Her smile disappeared as she began to think that she was cheating on Blu. Tiago looked at their cloacas and brought his closer to hers. "Are you ready mom?" He asked looking into her eyes. She brought her attention back to him and kissed his forehead. "I will always be ready for you son." She replied. Tiago inched closer to Jewels waiting cloaca. They sealed their cloacas together and moaned in pleasure. Tiago's eyes went wide as he penetrated his mother. He never felt something so tight and wet. Jewel felt his cloaca push into hers and purred in excitement. "Remember, you can go as hard as you want. I can handle it." She said. Tiago pushed against her harder for deeper penetration. Tiago began to thrust back and forth hard, rocking Jewel back and forth. Moaning, Tiago thrusted faster into her wet cloaca. "Oh Tiago where did you learn to do this?" Jewel asked in pleasure. "I 'pant' used to watch ah porn on Bias iPod." He said thrusting faster and deeper into her. Jewel screamed in pleasure. "Well I'm glad you watched it!" She said not knowing what porn was. She thought about it for a while and had a little clue on what it was. Tiago brought his feather down to the top of Jewels cloaca and began to rub it. She chirped in pleasure and pulled him down with her wings. He kept on thrusting, rubbing, and now licking her chest while under her wings. Jewel moaned and said, "Thank you for this Tiago." "No. Thank you ah for this oh." He replied back.

After a little while of thrusting, licking, and rubbing, Tiago began to feel his climax coming. "Mom I'm going to cum!" "Go ahead, ah, son. 'Moan' Cum inside of ME! Ahhhhh!" Jewel climaxed. Just as Tiago was ready to cum, Bia flew in and landed next to Tiago saying, "Mom, where's- oh my god!" She said surprised to see her brother and mom mating. Jewel jumped up detaching from Tiago and grabbed her. "Let me go! Dad has to know!" She yelled struggling. "Shut her up Tiago. Connect your cloaca with hers and cum." Tiago walked up to his sister and noticed her wet cloaca. "You have been masturbating again. You naughty girl." He climb on top of her and smack his cloaca into hers thrusting hard. Bia screamed as he tore through her hymen. She cried as he pounded her cloaca hard. "Ow no... please stop. I don't want, this." She cried, tears flowing down her face. Tiago started a pace on his sister and began to feel his climax again. "Here I cum sis!" "No... Not inside, please not ah inside." She pleaded. Tiago grunted and sealed his cloaca with hers. She looked into his eyes, thinking he didn't cum. Suddenly, Bia felt something warm shoot into her cloaca and envelope her bottom. "NOOOO!" She yelled. Tiago thrusted again and released more sperm into her. "Ugh!" She groaned.

Once Tiago stopped, Jewel released her and set her on the floor. She smiled as she saw the small puddle of cum on the floor from her cloaca. She cleaned it up with her wings. With all the cum on her wings she began to lick them clean. "How does it feel to cum in two of your family members today?" Jewel asked, finished with her wings. "It feels like heaven." Tiago said. Bia was whimpered and cried heavily. "What's the matter Bia? You were just punished for masturbating. You won't get pregnant." Jewel said with a smile. Bia looked up at her mother and said, "I was all wet because I'm in heat. You made him cum in me. I could be pregnant right now because of you!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. They both gasped. Jewel walked over to her daughter and embraced her in a hug. "I'm so sorry Bia. I didn't know you were in heat. We will repay you. Whatever the cost." Jewel cried. Tiago was next. He wrapped his wings around her and also hugged her. "If you become gravid, I will father the children. You don't need to mother them if you don't want to. This was my fault and you don't need to. I'm sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"

Bia was going to answer when she saw her father fly in. "Daddy!" Tiago and Bia exclaimed. They hugged him tightly and cried in the embrace. He wrapped his wings around them and told them, "It's okay kids. I'm here now." He released them and walked over to the crying Jewel. "I know I left you and you were heartbroken, but I can't live without you. I know you will never forgive me for my actions, but I want you to know that I will always love you." He sincerely said. Jewel didn't know what to say. She was in total shock that he still loved her. Blu began to walk to the entrance thinking she didn't love him anymore. He had tears in his eyes as he spread his wings to fly away. He heard a thud on the ground behind him. He turned around to see Jewel curled up in a ball on the ground, crying. He went back to her side and picked her up. He hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. "It's okay Jewel. If you found someone else that you love, that's okay. I know I made the stupid mistake to leave you, and if you found someone else, I guess that will be my punishment. I will miss you forever." He cried. The kids began to cry thinking their father was talking about leaving forever this time. Jewel cried even harder as she tightened her grip around Blu. "No... I don't want you to go. 'Sniff' I will never find love again. Your the only bird I will ever love. I-it wasn't your fault either. It was mine. I wasn't there for you. This was my punishment. I 'sniff' I still love you. Please, I need you. Don't leave me." Jewel cried. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as they hugged. Blu squeezed her tighter and cried. He didn't like seeing Jewel like this. He wants her to be happy. "It's okay, Jewel. I will stay. Please... stop crying." He kissed her on the beak and held her tight. Jewel kissed back and slid her tongue into his mouth. They disconnected and the kids came in for a hug. The family hugged for a little while before they rested in the nest.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Blu asked. Jewel put her head down shamefully. He noticed this and looked towards the kids. Tiago and Bia also had their heads down. Blu looked at them curiously. "What happened?" He asked again. Jewel was brave enough to explain the events of the last hour. Blu looked at Jewel in shock. "Why would you do that?! More importantly, to Bia. She could get pregnant. What do you have to say for yourself?" Jewel began to cry again and cried, "I-I'm so sorry. I made him cum in her and I didn't know she was in heat. Please, forgive me. I didn't know." "I will forgive you for cheating on me with our own son on two conditions. Apologize to Bia and let me reclaim you." Jewel nodded, turned to Bia, and apologized. She accepted and turned to Tiago, saying, "If your going to fuck me, at least let me cum." She said, hinting for him to follow her. Tiago looked at his dad and asked, "Can I?" "Yes. Go bang her good son." Blu encouraged. Tiago blushed and followed his sister.

When they left, Blu and Jewel brought each other into a hug. Once they let go of each other, Blu looked into her eyes. "Turn around and bend over." He ordered. Jewel did so knowing he was going to take her back. Blu got on her back and slid his tail underneath hers, saying, "Prepare for a short and painful punishment!" Blu slammed into her hard and thrusted into her dry cloaca. "Just remember that this is your punishment. Don't do anything unless I tell you to." Blu reached around Jewel and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them tightly. Jewel moaned in pain and pleasure as he pounded her dry hole and squeezed her breasts painfully tight. Even though it hurt, she was enjoying her punishment. Blu was in a little pain due to their cloacas being dry, but he was getting closer and closer to cumming. "Here I cum, Jewel." Blu came inside of Jewel and pulled out of her. He shot the rest of his seed on her rump and got off her. "Blu. What did Bia say about that?" Jewel said, smiling. "What are you talking about?" He asked confusingly. "If your going to fuck me, at least let me cum." She quoted. Blu smiled at her and placed his wings on her cloaca. Jewels smile turned into a frown as she didn't know what he was doing. He pulled her cloaca apart and looked into her sperm filled hole. She gasped as she felt the warm air enter her cloaca. Blu then replaced one of his wings with his talon and grabbed his fanny pack. He pulled out a vibrating anal plug. He forced it into her stretched cloaca and turned it on. Jewels eyes shot open as Blu pushed it in and removed his talon and wing. She tried to reach down to it but Blu pinned her wings to her sides. "No. Blu, not like this. Anything but this." She struggled. She didn't like it when Blu wasn't going to make her cum. The vibrator went deep into her and pleasures her insides. Jewel began to get wetter and wetter. She moaned loudly and began to twitch. "You look like your enjoying yourself with that in your cloaca. I thought you didn't want it." Blu smiled. Jewel looked at him and moaned, "I'm almohhhst there!" Jewels cloaca spasmed and she came. Blu watched as nothing came out of her because of the plug. Jewel moaned as her juices gathered up inside on her plugged cloaca. "Pull it out! PULL IT OUT! PLEASE! I need to relieve myself!" Jewel screamed, arching her body as she felt the vibrator continue. "No Jewel. You will keep this inside you all day. Even when the kids are home." Jewel sighed. She knew she deserved this and there was no no way to pursuance him out of this.

Jewel was filled to the brim with her own cum by the end of the day. Tiago also tried the same thing to pleasure Bia. When they finally pulled out the plugs, Tiago asked, "Did you cum enough now?" Bia, panting, nodded her head and pulled Tiago in for a kiss. Blu and Jewel did the same. They held each other in their wings and fell asleep.

Epilogue

In the end, Bia and Tiago didn't have any kids. The family lived peacefully throughout the Amazonian jungle. They eventually decided that they loved having sex with each other that they had family sex nights. Bia mated with Tiago, Blu mated with Jewel, and then they would switch. The family would never leave each other again.


	13. Gabi's 'Slave'

Gabi's 'Slave'

'This chapter starts right after Gabi drags Nigel into the bush.'

"Unhand me Gabi!" Nigel yelled. Gabi let him go and said, "Charlie. Now is the time. Do it, now!" Suddenly, Charlie wrapped some vines around Nigel and left. Gabi hopped onto his beak and said, "You will do as I say." "Fuck you Gabi." Nigel cursed. Gabi smiled at him and said, "No I'm going to fuck you." Nigel struggled and Gabi began slowly walking towards his privates. While she was walking, she began licking his stomach down to his privates. She giggled when she reached the tip of his cloaca. She began to rub the top of it, making Nigel moan in pleasure. "Stop this now!" He groaned. Gabi pushed her arm into his cloaca and wiggled it around. Nigel felt her arm wiggle inside his body and began to struggle. He was feeling the pleasure and began to submit to her. "Oh don't stop. This is so good." He moaned in pleasure.

Gabi stopped her movements and pulled out of him. "What are... you doing?" He asked disappointed. "Don't worry. I have much more planned for you before I get impregnated." He got excited thinking of the pleasure she was going to give him. "Now don't move. I am going to do something strange with some of the liquid on my body." She said as she wiped some of the liquid into his cloaca. Nigel observed as the liquid was warm and slippery. "Charlie, bring the speculum." She yelled. He came back with the tool and pointed it at Nigel's hole. Gabi nodded and Charlie began to push it into Nigel. Nigel moaned as the tool separated his walls and stretched them. Gabi looked inside his cloaca and drooled a bit. "It is nice for your walls to be moist from my teasing. Now it's time for the weirdness." Gabi jumped between the speculum and told Charlie to take it out. Nigel felt Gabi's small body inside of him wiggle and struggle. He moaned as Gabi jumped around inside of him. He had raped many females before, but he never felt this kind of pleasure. Gabi then jumped onto his bulge inside his cloaca and stuck her hand in. Nigel shivered as he felt something unusual enter him deeper. "Oh Gabi. Just let me fuck you. I'll be nice. Please." He pleaded, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Gabi stuck her arm deeper into him and tickled his insides. He began to struggle as he felt this oddly pleasurable sensation. Gabi took her arm out of his urethra and began to suck and lick on his bulge. "Ahh." He moaned. He began to thrust his hips in preparation of his orgasm. Gabi sucked harder as his bulge trembled. Nigel shot his load straight into Gabi's mouth. Gabi swallowed three ounces of his cum and was shot out with the rest of the cum. Gabi landed on a stone, covered in cum. "You taste so good." She said. "Now it's time for the fun part."

"How will this work?" Nigel asked. Gabi smiled and said, "Well I don't have a big enough cloaca for you. So Someone will do it for me." Just as she said this Charlie walked closer to them. "Charlie? But he's a guy and I'm not gay." They both smirked at Nigel. "It turns out that Charlie is a girl. So you will fuck her while you lick me. Got it?" Nigel looked at both of them. He didn't realize that he was actually a she. Now he was going to fuck them without him forcing them. "Yes. But can you untie me? This is very uncomfortable." Gabi untied him quickly and jumped onto his beak. Nigel grabbed her with his wings and stood up on his talons. "I like to do things my way. Charlie, I mean Charlotte, get on your back right now and spread your legs. I will cum in you first then, in the same climax, Gabi." Charlotte did as she was told and got on her back, legs spread wide. Her vagina was moist. She was also a virgin, much to Nigel's liking. Gabi looked deep into Nigel's eyes and said with a sad tone, "But I want to be filled up till my belly bloats. I want it all." "If you want it all, then you will bloat to much and die. I want my kids and mate to live. That goes for you too, Charlotte. You will be my mate, too, and I don't want anything to happen to you two." Nigel said, having a change of heart. When Nigel said that, he hopped on to Charlotte and pushed his cloaca into her vagina.

Charlotte made a squeal of pain as he tore through her virgin pussy. Nigel sighed in pleasure and set Gabi down on Charlottes chest. Gabi looked up at him as he stuck his feather into her cloaca. "Oh my, Nigel, that's so good." Gabi gasped in pleasure. Nigel began pumping in and out of Charlottes vagina. He also began to pump and rotate his feather in Gabi. Gabi moan as he ticked her insides with his feather. She wiggled on Charlottes chest. Charlotte squeaked in pleasure and laid her head back on the ground. Nigel was thrusting really hard and going so deep.

"Oh Nigel, your so good at this. Please, keep ah going." Gabi moaned. Nigel thruster his feather into her harder, making her cum. She screamed in pleasure as she came on his feather. Nigel heard her scream and began to feel his climax. "Here I cum. Prepare for your sperm, Gabi." Nigel took his feather out of her and gripped her in his wing. Charlotte came on Nigel and brought her head forward a little, watching them. Nigel slammed into her and came. Charlotte felt her backside warm up with his thick and hot cum. She panted and put her head back down falling asleep. Nigel pulled out, and, in under a second, push Gabi's lower body into him. Gabi didn't understand what he did until she felt his warm seed push against her. "Please push it in me. I want it all." Her cloaca began to open slightly at the pressure being forced against it. She felt the rush of sperm go into her ovulating womb. "Oh GOD!" She climaxed again as her belly distended. Nigel pulled her inflated body out and connected with Charlotte again, cumming the rest in her.

Once Nigel came down from his high, he disconnected and grabbed Gabi, laying down next to Charlotte. He wrapped his wing around her and stuck his feather into Gabi. "Don't want you to lose my cum, do we?" Gabi said no and fell asleep with Nigel and Charlotte.

A few months later

"Come on Charlotte. Fuck him faster. We're going to get caught!" Nigel yelled sarcastically. Charlotte Gabi and Nigel were all in the Spix macaw territory. Nigel managed to find a male anteater, and a male tree frog. Charlotte was fucking the anteater while he enjoyed his time with her. Gabi was fucking the frog and came. He also came inside her and flooded her pregnant womb. Nigel wasn't planning on being left out. He kidnapped a young female Spix macaw in heat. Her name was Blaze. Nigel tied her up and waited for the others to finish. Charlotte climaxed with the anteater with a loud hiss. Both of the satisfied males left after this. Nigel then turned to Blaze. "Are you ready my dear?" Nigel asked Blaze. She struggled and cried as he came closer. "Don't touch me!" She screamed only encouraging him more. Nigel got to her tail and saw her talons were hiding her private place. "Move them. You know I will get what I want." She didn't move them. Nigel sighed and began to pull them apart. "No stop. Please. Don't do this." Blaze pleaded, struggling and crying. Nigel succeeded and stuck his face immediately into her cloaca. He began licking her privates quickly while she moaned. "Ah stop! Oh god!" Nigel pushed his tongue in and hit one of her most sensitive spots. 'Delicious. I wonder how she likes it.' He thought. In her mind, she was thinking: 'His tongue is so good, but I don't want this. He's ruining my life. Maybe if I cum, he will leave me alone.' She began arching her back as her orgasm began to come. Nigel licked faster and deeper, moistening her insides as she came. He drank all her juices and kept licking. Blaze felt him keep licking her and panted, "Please... stop." Nigel did as he was told and pulled his tongue out. Nigel replaced it with a feather and thrusted it in and out slowly. Blaze moaned a little and said, "Are you happy now? I came in your mouth. Can you let me go?" She shivered feeling him push his feather in deeper to her cloaca. "Nope. I'm not done with you. Or you two." He said looking at Gabi and Charlotte. Blaze tried to break her restraints, knowing what he was planning.

Nigel hopped onto her and brought his cloaca close to hers, closing in slowly. She cried as her head fell back onto the ground, waiting for this to be over. Nigel pushed into her body and began thrusting. "Your so hot and wet." This was the end for her. She was saving herself for her one true love, but she only managed to get raped. Nigel thrusted his hips, and began moaning in pleasure. He laid down on top of her and started licking and kissing her neck. She kept her look away from him, tears coming out of her eyes.

Nigel began to thrust harder into her and said, "Your so beautiful. And tight. I'm surprised your not begging for me to go harder since your in heat." "I will never 'cries' beg for something like that!" Blaze cried. Nigel pushed deeper into her moist cloaca, popping open her wombs entrance. Blaze lurched forward as she came. "Get out of me! Ouch get out!" She said in pain. Nigel smiled and kept pushing. She panted and laid back down. Nigel kept pushing in and out of her and told Charlotte and Gabi to get in a line on their backs. Nigel began to moan moan loud, signaling his approaching climax. Blaze began thinking, 'Oh god. Here comes his climax. I'm going to bear his child. Be glad you don't have to see him ever again.' She faintly smiled but lost it as she felt him push into her and stay there. She closed her eyes trying to imagine her future lover. Her bottom filled up with cum and warmed her up. Nigel pulled out quickly and pushed into Charlotte. Blaze opened her eyes watching this happen. "Ugh." Nigel grunted. He was about to stop cumming when he pulled out and shoved Gabi into his cloaca. "Yes. Yes. YES!" Gabi moaned, as she was filled with warm cum. She climaxed and wiggled her way out of Nigel.

"Can you release me now? You came inside me when I am most fertile. Please just leave me alone." Nigel did as she asked and released her. When she stood up, she felt all the cum inside her shift, bringing tears to her eyes. Nigel noticed the tears, and kissed her. She was surprised by him, he wouldn't show sympathy for someone he just raped. Why would he kiss her? He released the kiss, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"I hoped that would make you feel a little better. What I want you to do know is find a mate you deserve. Find love and raise my children for me. Just remember that I will be here forever 'He touches her left breast, meaning in her heart,' still loving you." Nigel told her. Blaze stared wide eyed at Nigel. "Y-you love m-e?" Nigel nodded. Blaze hugged him tightly. He wrapped his wings around her. "Even though you raped me, I have never found love before. If I'm going to have your kids, then I want to see what your like. I may want to stay with you for awhile." She said smiling widely.

They released from the hug, and looked at Gabi and Charlotte. "With you three pregnant or soon to be pregnant with my kids, I will live a happy life like I've always wanted. My life goal is to make you three happy. If you ever want something, just ask." Nigel said.

They left the area with Charlotte holding Gabi and Nigel flying them and Blaze to a new hollow. They snuggled together and fell asleep, having wet dreams.

One month later

Nigel and his mates were sleeping in a big best. Charlotte and Gabi were confirmed pregnant before they found Blaze. Gabi gave birth to hundreds of unhatched eggs. Charlotte gave birth to one child. The anteater was a shade of white and tan. The kid seemed like he didn't have any problems with him at all. Lastly we have Blaze who was now pregnant with three eggs. She hasn't given birth yet, but soon she will.

Nigel was the first to wake. He looked around him, seeing his mates peacefully sleeping. He then stared at Blaze, who had a slight look of pain on her face. Nigel was just about to wake her when he saw her stomach push in, while she slept. Nigel looked around excitedly. She was laying the eggs. "Oh." He heard her moan as the first egg slipped out of her. Nigel went to her backside and saw her cloaca clench. He figured that she was having troubles and began to lick it. She moaned in both pleasure and pain. The next egg slipped out of her with a wet plop. Nigel thought she was done, and was very aroused by the birth. Nigel connected his cloaca with hers and thrusted once before he felt something. It was another egg! She pushed hard before Nigel could disconnect and the egg went into him.

"Ah." He yelled as quietly as possible. No one woke up. He began to try and lay the egg but noticed his cloaca was dry and tight. He quickly ran outside to find lubrication but only spotted Jewel. Nigel smelled a familiar sent in the air that was heat. He also heard cooing coming from Jewel and a little liquid fall from the branch. Nigel flew quickly over to her with his legs crossed. Jewel had no time to react as her feathers were deep in her cloaca. Nigel pushed her over and held her wings to her sides.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, or impregnate you. I actually want to help you. I just want to see you climax." Nigel said, trying to hide the pain in his groin from the egg. He failed, and had a look of pain on his face. Jewel looked down between his legs to see them crossed and a all to familiar lump in his stomach. Jewel smiled at him and sarcastically questioned, "Does the famous cockatoo have a egg stuck in his cloaca?" She laughed after she said this. Nigel cried a little and asked, "Please help me. I'll be nice I will leave you alone. I just want to be with my mates. Please, help." She told him to follow her to her hollow. It was literally right across from his hollow. How did he not see them? He didn't worry about it and, as quickly as he could, ran to their hollow.

There he saw Blu in the nest sitting on an egg with the kids next to him. Jewel walked in and kissed her husband. They all looked at Nigel. Nigel backed off a little. "Honey. Nigel got stuck in the same situation you did. He might need a little help. He promised that he wouldn't give us any more problems. And besides he lives right across the way." Blu smirked at Nigel and walked over towards him. "I got horny, too, when I saw her give birth. It didn't feel too good. That's why I brought lube. Now I can help you, but the kids have to watch this. They haven't seen anyone give birth before." "Okay okay. Just do it. It hurts." Nigel cried. Blu instructed Jewel to get the lube and Nigel to lay down on his back. Nigel did as he was told and laid down gently. Jewel came back with the lube and a small nozzle. "Now this is going to be weird so just bare with it." Blu said. "Come on kids. Gather around." He gestured. Carla, Bia, and Tiago gathered around Nigel, looking at his tight and spasming cloaca. Blu walked over and pushed the tip of the lube into him. Nigel moaned as he felt the liquid shoot into him. Blu notice that the bottle didn't have enough lube. Once he was out, he told Nigel not to do anything. He cooperated and stayed still. Blu turned to his kids and said, "I'm out of lubricant, and we still need more." Jewel and the kids all looked at each other curiously. "Sorry to ask this, but who wants to have sex with him? This is the only way, and I will give you a pill to have you protected from having his kids." Jewel interjected, "I will do it. I don't want the kids to have to do this." Blu softly smiled at Jewel and told her, "Your in heat. The pill will not have any effect on you. It has to be one of the girls. I'm sorry." Jewel stared at the ground sadly for a second then looked at the girls. "Which one of you wants to do it?" She asked. Bia and Carla looked at each other and took a few steps away to talk about it.

It took them one minute to talk it over when they came back. "What's your decision?" Asked Jewel. "Bia decided to take the task at hand. She said she didn't believe she would ever find a mate. So she might as well do it." Blu looked at his daughter, who had her head down. "You will find a mate. You are a beautiful young lady. I know you will." "Thanks daddy." They turned back to Nigel who was sweating and panting. They saw the egg on the ground. "I did it... while you were, 'pant' debating." He panted. Nigel stood up, recovered, and grabbed the egg. "I didn't come here to ruin anyone's life. I would like to thank you for the help." Nigel said, walking back to his hollow. " No problem." They said. All of them had a relaxing day in the safety of their hollows. Of course all of Nigel's mates were excited to see the eggs, even though they didn't know what happened that morning.

Epilogue

Blaze and Nigel had two female kids and one male. Gabi with her hundreds of eggs and Charlotte with her child were both fathered by Nigel. Love will always run through the family.


	14. Jewels Brothel to Jewels Homely Life

Jewels Brothel to Jewels Homely Life

 **Authors note: I have decided that I would combine some requests into one story along with my own ideas as a special story. Hope you like it. Also, I am having some troubles at the moment with my back, so my updates will be a little longer periods of time. Please don't start causing troubles, I don't need anything more to deal with it.**

'This story takes place in Rio where the Nico and Pedro's club used to be. Jewel has never met Blu and they never had any adventures together. Blu isn't domesticated but he is a very wild bird. He is a teenager in this story. He has human reproductive parts but he is still a bird. Jewel and the rest of the female birds are just normal birds with cloacas.'

"I can't wait to get laid tonight!" A thirteen year old Blu excitedly squawked. Blu just found a place that had tons of prostitutes and different themes for sex nights. He didn't know what the theme was tonight, but he didn't care, as long as he wasn't a virgin by tomorrow. He was heading there as fast as his wings would carry him. Blu finally found the location of the club and landed smoothly. He noticed some macaws were lined up outside and stood behind them. "I can't wait to fuck someone. I hope she's hot." One of them said excitedly. "That's why I chose this night to go. This is the best night." The guy in front of him said. "What is the theme today, if I may ask?" The man turned around and said, "Tonight is creampie night. Most of the females in this club are in heat. They pick and choose who they want to give them chicks. I'm Felipe, by the way." Felipe said. "I'm Blu. Who are your buddies up there?" Blu asked looking at the two smaller birds in front of him. "The red and white one is Pedro and the yellow one is Nico." He introduced. Nico and Pedro turned around and faced Blu. "And we are the horniest rappers around!" They yelled excitedly. "You look new to this brothel. Have you been here before?" Blu shook his head. "We have to show him around in here sometime. Maybe after tonight." They all nodded.

They waited for another ten minutes before entering the brothel. Upon entering, they saw tons of females all around flirting with the males. Blu saw the females sitting on masturbation machines with an imitation dick thrusting in and out of them. Everyone smelled the heat of the females and began to develop erections. They saw a female canary walking closer to them. She walked up to Nico and wrapped a wing around him. "Hey, baby, want some help with that?" Nico put his wing around Pedro and said, "Do you have a cardinal with you? We like to work as a team." The female Canary smiled. "Robby!" They looked over her shoulder to see a red crested Cardinal stand up from one of the masturbators and walk to them. Her gaping cloaca got Pedro really excited and hard. "Whatcha need?" Robby asked. "These two are a team. Do you want to take the cardinal and I take the canary?" "As long as we can switch later. And I'll hold it to ya Kate." Kate smiled and told Nico and Pedro to follow them to one of the rooms. Before they began walking though, Nico said, "How about we carry you down there and you direct us?" Robby and Kate smiled widely and said yes. Nico grabbed Kate's underside and chest and hoisted her up into a laying position in his wings. He stuck his feathers inside her cloaca for better grip. "Oh someone's looking for a creampie tonight." Kate said in pleasure. Pedro, on the other hand, had Robby on his back with her wings around his neck. With that, they went to find a little more private place in the sex club.

"Well there goes two of my friends. Now let's find us some girls." Just as Felipe said this, he was dragged off by a few girls who knew him from his younger years, leaving Blu alone. He began walking around the club, with no clue where he was going. He turned a corner where a bunch of female bottoms were sticking out of the wall. He could clearly see their cloacas, but what got him more curious was the small holes about level with his member. Blu walked a little closer to one with a female scarlet macaw sticking out, and put his member in the hole. Blu began to eat out the starlets cloaca, while she just moaned. Blu began to feel someone playing with his dick and looked down. He felt something warm envelope his cock and suck hard. He realize he was going to be sucked off while eating this girl. He put his tongue into the girl and began to lick her insides. The girl behind the wall started to deep-throat Blu and he felt a familiar sensation come up his erection. He had to go to the bathroom. Blu couldn't pull out now, all he could do was eat this scarlet with a passion, and let the other take it. Blu pushed his crotch into the wall hard, making the girl swallow his dick. Blu began pissing in the girls mouth, and began licking the girl faster. The girl he was licking came straight into his mouth, and the girl sucking him swallowed the piss. Once he was done relieving himself, he noticed how close to his climax he was. The girl sucked once more and he came. Blu took his mouth off the girl and groaned as his sperm went down the girls throat. She happily swallowed it.

Blu took his member out of the wall and walked away with a wet erection. He walked back into the main room and saw a lot of the males mating with females. He saw a male scarlet macaw in the process of ejaculating into a female swallow. Blu felt his need increase. He walked toward the masturbators looking for a cute girl he could mate with. There were no girls sitting on the masturbating machines, meaning all the girls were taken. He couldn't believe it, so he went to the private room section. Blu was walking down the hall looking in each room. Most of them were vacant. He found Nico and Pedro in a room with the same two birds from earlier. They were still inside each other but they were all asleep. Robby and Kate both had sperm dripping out of their cloacas and beaks. Blu began to get upset, thinking he would be a virgin forever. He went to the last room and began to cry in it. "I'm never going to fuck a girl. I came here to get laid, but now I can't." He sobbed.

Blu sobbed for fifteen minutes before someone entered the room. "Why are you crying?" Blu looked up to see a female Spix Macaw standing over him with a worried face. She was beautiful. Her slim body and curled hair made her look so beautiful. "I-I came here because I'm a virgin. There are no more girls. I just want one night, one night for someone to actually love me. One person who will actually mate with me. And if they don't want my kids, I understand. I just want one night of love." He cried. The female Spix began weep, feeling bad for the poor male. He wasn't like the rest of the people who came here, he would mate with someone for their love, just for one night. "Look my names Jewel. I own this brothel. I don't do this often, but if I made love with you would you be happy?" Blu nodded. "That would make me happy. My names Blu by the way." Jewel climbed on top of him and kissed his head.

Blu looked up at Jewel. "Hold on. Do you have a mate or kids?" Blu asked, concerned. Jewel looked at him and answered, "No, I don't have either. I'm a virgin like you. I've wanted kids and a mate, but I guess if it makes you happy, I will have your kids." "Thank you." She nodded her head. Blu picked her up by the waist and laid her down on the couch. "What are you doing?" Jewel questioned. She honestly had no idea what Blu was planning on doing. She just thought about immediately mating with him with no foreplay. "I want you to enjoy your first time. Your doing this for me, and I want to pay you back." Blu said, spreading her legs. Blu placed his tongue on Jewels cloaca, wiggling it. Jewel groaned, feeling this incredible sensation. "Oh Blu." She moaned. Blu felt encouraged and began to thrust his tongue in and out of her cloaca. Jewel was in a dream. She never thought that she would let someone do this to her, but she was glad that she offered herself to comfort this creature. Blu thought back to when he was licking the scarlet girl to make her climax faster. He wanted to see how long she would last. Blu wrapped his mouth around her sensitive area and sucked, thrusting his tongue in as well. Jewel twitched and moaned.

"Blu, your going... to make me cum!" She squawked. Blu sucked harder and harder. Jewel closed her legs around Blu's head and pushed his head down with her winds. "Yes, yes, YES!" She climaxed. Jewels cum squirted into Blu's mouth. Blu swallowed mouthfuls of her delicious cum. She came for three minutes straight, groaning as Blu kept licking her. "Oh Blu, please... I can't take it anymore." She said, curling up. Blu stopped licking her and stood up, with a major hard-on. Jewel stared at it. It was so big! "How are you gonna fit that into me? It's so big and I'm so tight and small." Blu smiled at her mischievously. "I guess we will have to find out, won't we?" Jewel smiled seductively at him.

Blu positioned himself in a way to penetrate her. "Are you ready to lose your virginity?" Blu asked. Jewel nodded and looked down at his dick. She watched as Blu rested his tip on her cloaca. He began to rub the tip on top of her wet cloaca, making it a little easier to slide in. Blu began pushing his dick head in. Jewel moaned as he pushed his member into her body. Blu felt a wall of resistance and pulled out slowly, till the tip was right outside her cloaca. Jewel looked at him and gave him a small nod of approval. Blu grabbed one Jewels wings and shoved his whole dick into her. "AAAHHH!" She screamed. Jewel squeezed his wing in pain. Blu looked at their connection, feeling something warm flow out of her cloaca. All he saw was blood. Blu pulled out, letting her recover. "Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly, walking to her side. Blu saw the tears in her eyes. "It hurts, it hurts so much." Blu knew that this would hurt her, but not this much. Blu kissed her directly on the beak. Jewel was surprised that he was kissing her. She decided to return it. She wrapped her wings around his neck and brought him closer. Their tongues fought for dominance. Blu released the kiss. "Feeling better now?" "Much. Thank you. Now let's try that again." Blu smiled at her and went back to her spread legs. He saw some blood on the outside of her cloaca, but it was all over for her. Blu placed his dick on her cloaca and pushed in. Jewel felt a little discomfort, but mostly pleasure. "Your so big. Fuck me nice and hard. I am your toy. Play with me." She said, seductively. "I will play with my new toy. It will be so hard."

Blu began to thrust into her hard. Jewel moaned as he felt his dick pound into her very hard. She felt him slide in and out of her, while he felt the tightness of her cloaca. They both felt so happy that they weren't virgins anymore. "Oh Jewel, this is so... good. Your so tight." He panted. He looked down to see that Jewels eyes were closed. Blu knew she was feeling the most pleasure she has ever felt in her life. Blu kissed her cheek so she would look at him. "Thank you, Jewel... for the help." Jewel pulled him down with her wings and kissed him deeply. Blu kissed back and kept pounding her roughly. He felt some juices cover his underside, while Jewel moaned loudly into the kiss. Blu smiled at the thought of Jewels orgasm. He began to rub his wings along the length of her body. Jewel moaned and began to do the same. They released the kiss for oxygen and to moan.

After a little while of mating, Jewel decided to change it up. She gripped around his back and rolled them over, so she was on top. "What are... you doing?" He asked. Jewel grinned at him, feeling dominant. "You shouldn't be the only one doing all the work." She answered. Jewel began to slide up and down his length, moaning in pleasure. Blu felt her slide on him. He moaned in new-found pleasure. He put his wings on Jewels hips, pushing her up and down. "Oh god, yes. That's... so good." Blu moaned. "Your so deep! I-I can feel my cloaca stretching." Jewel groaned. Jewel felt Blu penetrate deeper into her, through her cervix. "Oh, Jewel. I can feel it coming." Jewel looked down at him. She nodded to him as she felt her climax coming. "Oh yes, BLU!" She orgasmed. "JEWEL!" He yelled. Blu shot his seed deep into Jewel. She felt her stomach expand a little, and felt the warmth of his seed go into her. Both birds felt the most pleasure they ever felt in their life's.

After their climaxes, Jewel collapsed on top of Blu. "That was amazing... Blu." She panted, pulling him out of her. Blu wrapped his wings around her, giving her a hug and getting ready to sleep. "It was... Would you mind if I slept with you, for the night?" Jewel looked at the clock, which said ten o'clock. "I guess we could. I am comfortable right now. You don't mind, right?" "Not at all. Goodnight, Jewel." He said. "Night, Blu." They snuggled together, having dreams of each other.

The next day, around six o'clock in the afternoon

Blu was heading back over to the Brothel to tell Jewel that he was thankful that she was there for him. He was nearly one minute away from his destination before he started thinking, _'What if she got pregnant and doesn't want to see me?'_ Blu was worried that if she was pregnant with his chicks, that last night was only a one time deal and that she only wanted to help him for that one time. Blu spotted the Brothel and began his descent. He was really the only one there. He entered the door and notice there was only a couple males and ten females. Blu felt himself getting horny, but kept himself in control. He began to walk down to the VIP rooms in hope to find Jewel. Down the hall, he heard a masculine voice moan, and a female voice scream in pain. The female sounded like Jewel. Blu ran down the hallway to the room he heard it from. "Jewel are you alright?!" He called. He opened the curtain to the room, and, to his horror, saw an unconscious Jewel, with a broken wing, being raped by Felipe. "JEWEL!" He said running in.

Twenty five minutes earlier

Jewel walked into the club after letting in the couple of eager inside. She couldn't take her mind off of Blu. He made her feel loved. She hasn't had any contact with any males in years that could actually love her for who she is on the inside. Blu was that bird. Jewel walked into the same private room that they mated in. She looked around and sighed. She kinda missed him. She sat down on the couch. She saw the ghostly image of them mating. Suddenly, Jewel was tackled to the ground and pinned. "What the hell?! Get off me!" She yelled. "Hello there, pretty girl. I know your the owner, and I know you mated with someone yesterday. Isn't that against the rules?" The male scarlet accused. "W-who are you, and what do you want?" She said, scared. "I'm Felipe, and the theme for tonight is rape!"

As soon as he said this, Felipe shoved his erect penis into her cloaca. Jewel gasped, struggling and attempting to break free from his grasp. "Stop, let go of me!" She cried. Felipe began to thrust into her, moaning in pleasure. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Don't cry, this will all be over soon." He then took out a rag of chloroform. He stopped his thrusting and held it to her beak. Jewel began to wiggle and struggle. Soon her body began to go still and her eyes close to slits. All Jewel felt before she went to sleep was him beginning to thrust again. _'Noooo...'_ She fell asleep.

She woke up ten minutes later. Felipe still had her pinned, and he hasn't stopped thrusting. "No... Stop." She cried. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "No bitch. I'm gonna cum. And there's nothing you can do about it." He panted. Jewel got one wing free and tried to push him off her. Felipe grabbed her wing and pushed it back, hearing a crack come from her wing. Jewel screamed in pain, before she fell unconscious. Felipe was close to cumming and began to speed up.

"JEWEL!" He heard someone scream before getting tackled. Felipe came as soon as he was tackled and it went everywhere. Blu grabbed Jewel and flew as fast as he could out of the club. Jewel was still unconscious with her wings flapping uselessly under her. Blu brought her back to his hollow and set her down in his nest. "Jewel, are you okay?" He asked, to no response. When she didn't answer, Blu took the chance to fly and get her food and water. He grabbed one mango and he made a small cup out of leafs and got some water. He started to head back to his hollow when he spotted some big leafs and vines. He grabbed some so he could help fix her wing. Blu returned with all the supplies and looked at Jewel. She was still unconscious and her broken wing was next to her. Blu began to wrap her wing with the leafs to make a cast, towing the vines around her wing in order for it to be immobile. Blu then thought of what he had to do next, to make sure she didn't have to think of it if she did it herself.

Blu had to wash her up so she didn't have to endure remembering the past. Blu grabbed the water and brought it closer to her crotch. Blu saw that her crotch was covered in juices and sperm. Blu poured a little water on her crotch and began to rub it a little. Jewel groaned in her unconscious state from the rubbing. Blu finally cleaned Jewels underside and sat next to the nest. He felt sad for Jewel that she had to endure that. Blu eventually fell asleep thinking about Jewel.

The next day

Jewel was the first to awaken the next morning. She looked to her left and saw her wing was covered in leaves and Blu was next to the nest asleep. There was still pain in her wing, but it wasn't as bad with the cast on. "Blu, wake up." She called. Blu slowly opened his eyes, looking over to Jewel. His eyes widened when he saw her awake. "Jewel are you alright?" He asked worried. "I'm fine, just a little pain in my wing. Where'd you learn to this?" She asked, referring to her wings cast. "I learned that from my parents before they died." He said sadly. Jewel felt a little guilty now and said, "I'm sorry for bringing that up." Blu nodded in response to her comment. Suddenly, a gust of wing passed through the hollow, making Jewel shiver from her wet crotch. "Why is my cr-crotch wet?" "Well I guess it's my turn to say sorry. I had to wash the juices from your beautiful feathers." Blu apologized, wrapping his wings around her. Jewel then remembered what happened last night, and began to cry into Blu's shoulder. Blu put his wing behind her head to calm her down. "Blu, I-I missed you yesterday. I was to caught up in my thoughts of you that I didn't hear him coming. I couldn't do anything. I tried and I tried, but I couldn't get out. I'm sorry." Jewel cried. "Hey hey hey, this isn't your fault. Felipe is one of those people that only uses women. You will never see him again. I promise." Jewel lifted her head to look at Blu again. "Thank you, for being there for me. Is there anything I can do to help you? Remember I still have a broken wing." Blu thought about it and remembered that he wasn't suppose to go to the brothel alone. He was suppose to go with his friend Jameson, an owl. "Would you like to feel pleasure again like the other day?" Blu asked. "Why wouldn't I? You were a great lover." Jewel smiled. "Well, I'm not talking about just me." Jewel looked at him in confusion. "I-I don't understand." "You will soon enough. I will be back soon." With that, Blu left into the forest, leaving Jewel to dwell in her thoughts.

 _'It has been so long,'_ Jewel thought, _'so long since I've felt loved. I want to repay him with anything I can.'_ She then looked at her broken wing. _'I'm going to be stuck on the ground for weeks. I hope Blu will stay with me and love me.'_ She thought. Just as she thought this, Blu entered into the hollow with an owl behind him. "Jewel, I would like you to meet Jameson. He is one of my best friends. Jameson, this is Jewel, the one who took my virginity along with hers." Blu introduced. "Hello, Jewel. The day he went to the brothel was the day I was suppose to go with him. I was busy so I told him to have fun without me." Jameson said. Jewel looked at Blu then back at the owl, still confused. "What are you trying to say then?" Jewel inquired. Blu slowly walked in between them. "Jewel, since someone miss-treated you yesterday, I decided that we should make you feel like a bird should feel, if you don't mind?" Blu asked. Jewel now understood what they wanted to do. "I don't mind, just be careful of my wing." She said, spreading her legs. Jameson looked at her with a smile and told her, "I will make you feel like the most important female in the world." He then got down on his wings and knees and began to lick her passionately.

Jewel moaned hotly and began to run her wings around her body. Jameson's licking felt so good. Jewel called Blu over when she saw that he was beginning to get an erection. She took the whole thing into her beak and the rest went down her throat. Blu moaned and watched Jameson eat Jewel with a passion. "Oh god yes." He moaned. Jewel began to suck harder on Blu and wrapped her tongue around the tip. Blu began to thrust in and out of her beak, making a ' _schlorp'_ sound every time. Jewel moaned, feeling both sides of her body being pleasured. _'This is so great. I want Jameson in me now. These two make me feel complete.'_ Shethought. Jewel climaxed all over the Owls face, while Blu climaxed in her throat and pulled out. Jewel swallowed the semen happily, and stood up. "What now?" Jewel asked. "I think it's time to show you how an owl mates." Blu said, smiling. Jameson also smiled and picked Jewel up off her feet, his dick below her. "Are you going to do what I think your going to do?" Jewel questioned. Instead of answering her, Jameson began to lower her onto his dick, much to her pleasure. Jewel groaned at how thick his cock was. Beginning slowly, she began to slide up and down in pleasure. Blu walked back over to them with a raging hard-on. She looked over at him with a seductive look in her eyes.

"Get back... there and fill me up... the rest of the way. I want it." She said, in between pants. Blu smiled at her and looked below her tail and saw how big Jewels cloaca was stretched. Blu licked some of his feathers and rubbed it on the backside of her cloaca. He then stood back up and directed his penis towards her cloaca. All of them felt the tip of his penis touch the back of her stretched cloaca. Blu slid the tip under and into her and stopped. "Do it fast Blu, so it won't hurt as much." Jameson said. Blu looked at Jewel, and she nodded, still facing Jameson. Jewel closed her eyes in preparation. Blu pushed into her as deep as possible and waited for her to adjust to their size. Jewel screamed in pain. Jameson quickly kissed her in a soothing manner while Blu kissed her neck. A few tears trickled down from her eyes and soft whimpers were heard from her. "Are you okay Jewel?" Blu asked. She broke away from the kiss and looked at Blu. "I'm beginning to feel pleasure now. You guys are so big. Please, let me feel all your love for me." Blu and Jameson nodded to each other and began to thrust.

This movement was an entirely new sensation for them and they kept thrusting. Jewel was feeling two dicks in her for the first time, reaching into her very deep. Blu and Jameson felt their members rubbing against each other and the sides of Jewels innards. Pleasure was running through Jewels body and mind that she couldn't hold back her orgasms. Jewel orgasmed three times in the first five minutes. "Oh my. I feel so... good. This is amazing." Jewel moaned. Blu felt himself ready to burst and asked Jewel, "Do you want my cum in or out?" Blu was rapidly approaching his climax and could barely hold it. "IN! IN! Just cum already!" She responded. Blu pushed in one last time, depositing his seed in Jewel. Jameson felt Blu's warm cum on his dick and asked, "Where do you want my cum, when I need to cum?" Jewel never got the chance to answer when heard someone fly into the hollow.

Everyone, except Blu (who was still cumming), stopped what they were doing, and turned to the entrance. Jameson smiled when he saw his beautiful mate. Kelly the Elf Owl was in their hollow. She responded to his question with, "Your cum won't go in her. It will go in my cloaca. I'm in a fertile state right now and we need kids. I don't care much for the pleasure now, but I will get some later." She said, getting closer to them. Blu pulled himself out of Jewel, and laid down on his back, exhausted. Before the thrusting began again, Kelly licked some of Blu's semen up from around the base of her mates cock. She slurped it up and savored it in her mouth. "Best meal in the morning is cum." "How would you know?" He asked curiously. Kelly smiled mischievously at him and admitted, "Maybe, I saw your morning wood and gave it a taste while you slept." Jameson rolled his eyes and began to thrust again. Jewel moaned feeling Blu's warm liquids shift inside her.

After a long ten minutes, Jameson felt himself ready to cum. "Get ready Kelly. I'm CUMMING!" Jameson pulled out , set Jewel down, and pushed into Kelly without delay. He pumped into her twice and filled her stomach with his life giving seed. Kelly moaned as her stomach was filled. She closed her eyes in pleasure, and she had a smile on her face. Jameson finished climaxing and pulled out. Jameson took a few steps back and asked, "Hey Blu, do you want to make Kelly climax?" Blu looked over at Kelly, looking at her skinny body and small cloaca leaking sperm. "Sure. She needs to be stuffed with more cum." Blu then stood up and walked over to her. "Ready for some fun?" She nodded as she watched Blu's erection peak.

Blu grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her into a sitting position on top of him. Kelly felt his member against her back and licked her lips in anticipation. She began to lift herself off of him till his penis was pointed at her cloaca. Kelly and Blu both knew that he was pretty big and that this wouldn't end well if he just pushed in, so Kelly brought both of her wings down to her underside and pulled her cloaca apart. Blu nudged her cloaca with his tip and pushed in. Kelly groaned in pain and pleasure at the intrusion. Blu immediately began to thrust into her while she bounced up and down on him. "So... good." Jameson was standing by right next to them, listening to his mates moans of pleasure. He then heard a pop and Kelly fall on top of Blu. "Are you alright?!" They asked. Kelly regained her composure and said, "I'm okay. You popped into my womb. That felt so good." Blu smiled and continued thrusting into her. Kelly climaxed all over his dick. She put her wings over her stomach and felt Blu's dick. "Blu feel oh here." Blu did as she asked. Blu's eyes shot wide open when he felt his own dick. Blu reached his breaking point and climaxed straight into Kelly's womb. His sperm mixed with Jameson's and filled her womb to the brim. He then pulled out with a pop.

Jameson and Blu then switched places. Jameson laid down on top of Kelly. Jewel was asleep away from the pair with her legs spread wide open, and her gaping cloaca leaking sperm. Blu proceeded to climb on top of Jewel, waking her up in the process. Both pairs kissed their mates and fell asleep on their respective partners.

Two weeks later

Blu, Jewel, Jameson, and Kelly all decided to live with each other so they didn't have to be to far from one another. Jewel and Kelly were both now confirmed pregnant. Both of them were both expected to lay any hour now. Blu and Jameson were both excited to have kids. The female had mood swings every once in a while, but the males always would comfort them when this happened. Normally, they would bring bring them back to the nests they built to put them to bed or council them.

Today was the day they were suppose to lay the eggs. Jewel and Kelly were both feeling pain periodically and they knew it would come soon. Soon both females groaned in pain and both males rushed to their mates.

Blu and Jewel's experience

Blu finally made it over to Jewel and saw her heaving. "Calm down Jewel. Deep breaths." He instructed. Jewel looked up at Blu with tears in her eyes. "Help me... Please." She begged. "I know it hurts. Just take deep breaths and push. You will be just fine." Jewel did as he told and pushed. Jewel struggled on the first, but eventually pushed it out. "Two more and your done." Blu said, trying to comfort her. "Easier said oh then done." She moaned pushing the second one out. Soon she had her third one out. Her breathing went back to normal and she hugged Blu. "Thank you Blu. I love you." Jewel sat on top of her eggs and snuggled with Blu.

Jameson and Kelly's experience

Jameson was at Kelly's side in seconds. Kelly was in a lot of pain right now. "Hey you going to do just fine. You will have beautiful kids." He comforted. Kelly gave a big push, but no egg came out. "Come on. Big pushes." Kelly pushed as hard as she could and pushed her first egg out. She was panting hard with sweat running down her body. "I can't. Please... help me." She panted, reaching for Jameson. "It's okay. Your doing fine. You can do this." He said, taking her wing. She began to push again, squeezing his wing tightly. She pushed twice more before the last egg popped out. They kissed for a few minutes and released for air. Kelly sat on top of the eggs to keep them warm. "I love you, Jameson, beyond measure." Instead of answering, Jameson showed his love by giving her the most passionate kiss of her life. Kelly accepted it and kissed back. They released from the kiss and snuggled up for bed.

Both pairs fell asleep in peace and love.

Epilogue

It was almost the day the chicks were going to hatch. Jewel was finally able to remove her cast and fly around again. When she had her fun of flying, Kelly and her put their eggs together so only one of them would have to warm them. Kelly was warming the eggs when she felt something shake below her. She stood up and saw the eggs were hatching. "They're hatching, they're hatching!" Kelly yelled excitedly. Blu, Jewel, and Jameson came over as soon as possible and watched the glorious birth. The first egg cracked open to reveal a male Spix Macaw. Blu picked him up and rested him in his wings. The second one cracked and it revealed a male owl. Kelly picked him up, and snuggled him in her comfortable wings. After another two minutes the third and forth cracked open and revealed the last to Spix's. They were both females. Blu and Jewel picked up the rest and set them down in the nest naming them Carla Bia and Tiago. The family snuggled together in the nest.

Meanwhile, Kelly and Jameson were waiting for their last egg to hatch. "Jameson, what if it doesn't hatch?" She feared. "Be patient honey it will-" he was cut off when the last egg exploded and revealed a male elf owl. Jameson smiled and picked him up. "What should we name these beautiful little boys?" He asked. Kelly thought for only a second. "Benjamin for this little guy." She said, kissing the one in her wing. "And how about Jackson for this one?" Jameson said. "It's beautiful. Welcome to the world Benjamin and Jackson."

Both families spent their days taking care of the chicks. Once the chicks a little more grown up, the adults would have someone watch over them so they could get a little free time. On their free time, they went to different places to have a romantic night. One particular night, Blu and Jewel went back to where they met in the brothel with Jameson and Kelly. It was still up and running. Jewel searched around the club for a second and found what she was looking for. "Hey, Cara. Come here!" A female Lears macaw flew down next to them and asked, "What do you need Jewel?" "I need you to take care of the club. I'm retiring. I will be here on some days but not all. Can you handle it?" Cara nodded and flew off. "Now I have a surprise for all of you. Come on." She said flying towards the masturbation machines. Everyone followed her and saw her flip a switch on two of the machines. The machines imitates toon dicks stopped moving and saw two circular vacuums pop up in front of the machines. "The males get these two, and we get the two nest to them." The males sat down on top of the two they were told to go to. "Now what?" "Let the machines do all the work." Jewel said. Just as she said that, the machines moved towards their crotches and sucked. Blu and Jameson both bulged into their separate masturbation toys. Kelly and Jewel whispered something to each other before they sat on the imitation dicks. "Oh god. So big." Kelly moaned. "That's not all its good for." Jewel slid a button up and made the dick go faster. Kelly moaned louder as she felt it go in and out faster. Jewel did the same thing to hers and moaned in pleasure. Both males were groaning as the machine sucked on their dicks. "This feels 'pant' like the real thing. I wonder what happens when we cum." Jameson panted out. All four of them climaxed at once and got off the machines.

"Hey Jewel, where does all of that cum go?" Blu asked. "Where all the cum goes, in one of us." Jewel said. "When the club first opened, we installed these machines to show the real experience with another gender. All the cum goes to another machine and into that person. If all theres only females on the machines, then the dick will absorb the cum and send it to another female. So when you guys did it, I got Jameson's cum while Kelly got Blu's cum." Jewel explained. Both males looked down at the ground and saw their sperm dripping from the females cloacas. "Wow, that's hot. Now let's head home and have fun with the chicks." Jameson said taking off to the front door. With that, all of them went home to have fun with their families.


	15. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

'This story starts three years after Blu and Jewel have their kids. They never went to the Amazon and are having a great time at home. It's the middle of mating season, and the day seems normal. Today though may be a strange day. Enjoy.'

Blu and Jewel were laying down in their hollow watching the kids through the exit. The kids were playing outside with Nico. "Ah look at them. They grow up so quick. Soon, they're going to leave the nest." Jewel stated, a little sadly. Blu put his wing around Jewel and brought her in closer. "It's okay Jewel. We knew this would come. They are getting older and will soon find mates." Blu comforted. Jewel looked into Blu's eyes seductively. "Well, you know we could have more." she purred. Blu felt his face heat up. Jewel giggled, and kissed his cheek. "I love you Blu." Blu smiled, and said, "I love you, too, Jewel." They cuddled together, never wanting to let go of each other.

Five minutes later, Carla, Bia, and Tiago all jumped onto their parents while Nico stood by laughing. Everyone laughed. "Hey mom, dad, do you guys want to play truth or dare?" Bia asked. "Sure." Jewel said. "Hold on. Honey, come here." Blu said motioning to a branch outside their hollow. "What's up babe?" "Why don't we make this a not so restricted game? Like no rules. The kids are old enough to make their own choices. Come on it will be fun." Blu said. Jewel gave it a little thought. She wanted to have fun with the kids and she had nothing better to lose. "I guess we could do that. It seems like it would be fun." Jewel said nervously, "But how far are we taking it? Like if I was dared to mate with you, or suck our son off. Like that?" "Well um like I said, they can make their own choices, let them have fun. And besides..." Blu whispered into her ear at this point. Jewel smiled and giggled. "Okay. If you think it will spice up our sex nights then okay." Blu hugged her and headed back to the hollow with her. "Okay kids. With this game, it's going to be a rule free game. We are all adults here. Anything goes." Blu announced. "Yay!" their children yelled. "Let's start this."

Blu said that it would start from him then go to Jewel, Nico, Tiago, Carla, and lastly Bia. Blu took out a small bottle from his fanny pack and spun it. It landed on Nico. "I choose truth." "Did you ever make a mistake on stage?" Blu questioned. "Never. But I do have nightmares about when I will have one." Nico commented. "My turn." Jewel said. Jewel spun the bottle and it landed on Tiago. "Dare." he said, excitedly. "I dare you to go next door and scream wake up." Jewel said. Tiago got up and walked to their neighbors hollow. Jewel was listening for a scream seeing that they were about thirty or forty feet away. They heard Tiago scream WAKE UP and two other screams of terror and saw them fly away. Tiago came back in and said, "I guess they can't handle it anymore." They laughed again. Next was Nico. He spun the bottle and it landed on Blu. "Truth." "Have you ever masturbated before?" Everyone stared at Nico. "What! No rules. You have to answer." Nico shot back. Blu blushed a little and said, "I-I did for a l-little while back in the States." He blushed a bright red and looked away in shame. Jewel comforted him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's perfectly natural, Blu, even I used to do it." Blu felt a little bit more comfortable. "Tiago, your turn." Tiago spun the bottle and it landed on Bia. "Dare." Tiago smiled devilishly. "I dare you to show us your cloaca." Everyone blushed at the thought of Bia presenting her cloaca to them. Bia stood up with her wings crossed by her crotch. She turned around and looked back at her family. She bent over, presenting herself to them. The boys were mesmerized by her beautiful bottom. The girls only looked once then looked away, blushing. Bia took her seat again, embarrassed. Now it was Carlas turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Jewel. "Truth." she spoke. "Have you ever role-played with dad?" Jewel hesitated at first, but knew they'd find out sooner or later. "W-ell, me and your father do have role-play nights." "I knew it. That explains the costumes we found Bia." Carla blurted out. Blu and Jewel both blushed a bright red, knowing they got caught. Bia spun the bottle and it landed on herself. "Oh this is going to be funny. I dare you all to show me your cloacas, and don't move while I do what I want to." Everyone got up and presented their cloacas to her. Bia felt her underside heat up from her heat. All the females were wet from their heat. The males were dry. Bia got down on her wings and knees and stared at Blu's cloaca. She began to lick and suck on it. Blu moaned as she sucked him. "Ah Bia." Once he was nice and wet, she went on to the next person. She looked at her mothers wet cloaca, and stuck one feather from each wing into it. Jewel moaned when her daughter did this. Bia pulled her wings apart and stuck her beak into her mothers tailhole. "Oh god." Bia licked the inside once, savored it, and moved on. Nico was next. Being that Bia was wet, she decided that he needed a little of her natural lubricant to get him wet. Bia rubbed her cloaca and wiped her liquids on his cloaca. He didn't do anything, which creeped her out. Lastly, she began to finger both Tiago and Carla at the same time till Tiago was wet. She sucked on both her feathers and sat back down. Everyone was wide eyed as they sat back down, and stared at Bia. She smiled innocently and they went back to the game.

Blu went back and looked at the bottle. He spun it and it landed on Carla. "Dare." "Come here, lay down on your back, and spread your legs." Carla walked over to her father and did as she was told. Blu laid down on his belly with his face between Carla's legs. Blu immediately began to eat Carla out. "Oh daddy... so good." she panted. Blu made long licks along her cloaca while everyone watched. Carla felt her fathers tongue penetrate her cloaca. She moaned and arched her back when she felt it hit a sensitive spot. Blu began to suck on her cloaca, trying to make her climax. Carla climaxed into her fathers mouth. Blu drank her liquids and stood up. He looked at everyone while Carla stayed on the ground panting. "Let's continue." Jewel said. Carla scotched back to her spot while it spun. It landed on Nico. "Truth." "Who do you want to fuck?" Jewel asked. "Honestly, I want to fuck Carla. She's so hot." Nico stated. "Aww. Thanks Nico." Carla said. Now, it was Nico's Turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on Bia. "I guess truth." she said. "If you had the chance to have sex with anyone in this hollow, who would it be?" Bia blushed and looked over at Blu. "I'd fuck my dad." Blu smiled at her. She blushed even more and looked away. Tiago spun the bottle and it landed on Jewel. "Dares all I want." Tiago leaned back and flashed his cloaca at her. "Get to work Mom. Suck me off." Jewel looked at him with shock. Did she hear him right? "Excuse me?" "You know what I said." Jewel sighed and walked over to her son. She got down on her wings and knees. She looked at her sons cloaca. She began to slowly lick her sons privates. Tiago moaned. Jewel licks him faster while everyone else watches with funny looks of excitement. Tiago blushes a bright red as his mother licks him. Jewel then begins to suck on his cloaca hard for him to cum quicker. He moans loudly and pushes her head down. Everyone watches in excitement as Tiago cums in his mothers mouth.

"That was hot. Now, let's continue." Carla says, spinning the bottle. It spins for a while before it comes to a halt and lands on her sister. "Truth or dare, Bia?" she says seductively. Bia gives a small seductive look and says, "Dare." Carla then tackles her and quickly presses her cloaca against Bias. They both immediately start to moan as Carla presses against her. "Oh my Carla. That's SO good." Bia yells in pleasure. Carla begins to thrust into Bia and creates a steady rhythm of thrusts. Blu, Jewel, Tiago, and Nico began to masturbate to this scene. They thought that this was extremely hot to see two female siblings mating. Carla's thrusts began to become harder as she couldn't contain her orgasm. Both of them climaxed into each other, with their liquids mixing and pushing into each other. The family and Nico went back to what they were doing. Once Bia got back to her spot, she spun the bottle, landing on Blu. "Truth or Dare, dad?" she said, seductively. Blu smiled nervously at his daughter. Shyly he said, "Dare." Bia got even more excited and said, "I dare you to show me how to mate and breed." Blu nervously walked over to her and said, "Are you sure?" She nodded. "You guys continue without us." he told the rest of the group. Blu then proceeded to push his daughter on the ground and get on top of her. He immediately kissed her as he rubbed her body. Bia began to coo as silently as possible to the pleasure.

The family left in the group all looked at each other with sheepish smiles. "Lets keep going." Jewel said nerviously. She spun the bottle and it landed on Nico. "Truth or dare?" "Truth." He said over the moaning. "Is it true that you have been looking under my daughters tails since they were born?" Nico smiled guiltily, and responded, "Well, um, you see-" "So it is true!" Jewel interrupted. Nico looked down and nodded, embarrassed. Jewel smiled at him and said, "Nothing to be embarrassed about, I've been looking under yours." She blushed. Everyone except Blu and Bia blushed at the comment. Nico was next and spun the bottle. It landed on Carla. "Dare!" she said excitedly. "I dare you to mate with me." "I will do it as long as you teach me." Nico nodded, approaching Carla. Jewel and Tiago looked at each other as this happened. Nico pushed Carla on her back softly and got on top of her. He began to kiss her.

Tiago and Jewel

Tiago and Jewel smiled at each other and Tiago spun the bottle. Jewel grabbed the bottle and said, "Let's see what happens to the cloaca when it is erected." Jewel pushed Tiago onto his back and licked him a few times for lube. Jewel then took the cap off the top and lined it up with his cloaca. Jewel pushed it up to Tiago's cloaca, causing him to moan and bulge into it. Jewel admired his wet erect cloaca. Jewel giggled at Tiago and pulled the bottle off. She then grabbed his erect cloaca and shoved it into her cloaca. "Oh my. Tiago, your so big. Fuck me hard." Tiago proceeded to thrust in and out of her with ease. Jewel moaned as Tiago pounded her from underneath her. He was enjoying feeling his mothers insides and, to add to the pleasure, he began to rub the top of her cloaca. Jewel moaned, pushing down hard on him as she felt her climax hit her hard. He felt her hot liquids shoot out of her cloaca and cover him in her juices. "Mom I feel it coming. Can I... cum in you?" "Yes give me your seed!" Jewel yelled. Tiago pushed into her harder than before and came. He fired seven ropes of cum into her, filling her ovulating womb with cum. Tiago pulled his mother down with his wings, and kissed her passionately while this happened. Jewel kissed back with her eyes closed and wings around him. Both of them felt a little sleepy and fell asleep with Tiago still in her.

Blu and Bia (At the time it was their last turn)

Blu was kissing Bia while he was on top of her. Bia felt herself become wetter and wetter by the second. They disconnected from the kiss and looked into each others eyes. "Hey, dad?" "Yes dear." he answered kissing her neck, much to her pleasure. "Oh I was wondering. I have no idea how to mate with someone. Could you teach me?" Blu nodded, rubbing her neck with his beak. Bia moaned as he began to get lower. "Dad, come on. Quit teasing me." Blu smiled at her and said, "You remind me of your mother, always wanting to get straight to it." He then began by standing up and bringing her privates close to his. Bia watched as her cloaca was about to be penetrated. Blu quickly pushed his cloaca into hers and immediately began thrusting. Bia was moaning in pleasure as her insides began to moisten and spasm. Her cloaca felt so good to Blu, and the spasms added to his pleasure. "Oh Bia, you feel... so good." "Dad, go hard-er. I want it deeper." They moaned. Blu began to thrust harder into Bia's hot body of love. Bia's juices were splashing all over Blu's underside. Blu's thrusts were becoming much more rapid as he prepared for his climax. He brought his head closer to her chest and began to lick her breasts. Bia giggled and felt her climax reach its breaking point. She pulled his head up to hers and panted, "I love you... Dad." "I oh love you, too... sweetie." Just as they said this, they passed their breaking points and came. Blu bit into her neck as he came, claiming her as his own. Bia groaned as he bit her and moaned in pleasure as he filled her fertile womb. Blu let go of her neck and laid down on top of her. "Thank you... Daddy." She said, basking in her fathers warmth. "Your 'pant' welcome." He panted before falling asleep on his second mate.

Nico and Carla

Nico was kissing Carla passionately as they rubbed their wings around each others bodies. Both of their eyes were shut with the passion they were feeling. After a few minutes, Nico released the kiss and stared into Carla's seductive eyes. "Are you ready?" "Oh yes, Nico, I want you to pound me. Teach me how to mate." Carla pleaded. Nico smiled and pushed his canary cloaca into her Spix cloaca. Carla moaned and put her wings around her lover. Nico began to slowly thrust into Carla's tight sex. The pleasure was so good between the two of them. "Carla. Your so tight. My 'pant' muscles are tensing." Carla was disappointed that he was going to cum so early, but understood because he was almost new to this, too. Nico tensed up and came, causing Carla to moan as his seeds shot into her body. Nico's seed traveled deep into her body, trying to find her egg chamber. Once his orgasm ended, he panted out, "I'm sorry. It's been to long." "It's okay, Nico. I understand. Now can you continue, please?" Carla asked. Once again, he began to thrust and push his cloaca deeper into her cloaca. Her groaning and moaning told him he was doing a good job. Even though she was enjoying this, Carla wanted more. She rolled over on top of him and began hopping on him. "Ah yes..." She cooed. Nico began to push his cloaca into hers when she was coming down. After several minutes of thrusting, both of them felt their climaxes coming. "I'm cumming, Nico, OH GOD!" Her juices sprayed out all over Nico's loins. Nico also felt his climax and pumped harder. "Carla, your so good. Here it comes." Nico pushed into her trembling body and came deep inside her love spot. The semen went so deep that her cervix opened up to let in all the seeds. Carla moaned loudly as the feeling of warmth traveled up her body. After their climax, Carla fell on top of Nico, panting. She thrusted a few more times to milk the semen from him. With that, they both fell asleep in a peaceful dream.

No POV's

Everyone in the room was now asleep, and in peace. Unknown to all of them, new life has already began to form inside the wombs of the females. They would be in for a big surprise for the next couple of weeks.

Three Weeks Later

Blu's thoughts

'I love my new life here in the jungle. My life couldn't get any better. I have two mates now, I love them so much. I can't wait to get home to them... Later on, maybe we can go see Carla at Nico's house.' (End thoughts)

Blu was flying to his home tree of Rio. After a couple minutes of flying, Blu reached his home. Jewel, Tiago, and Bia were still fast asleep, with Jewel cuddling her children. He admired them, thinking of how beautiful Jewel and Bia are and lucky he was to have them. Jewel woke up, still holding them in her wings. "Good morning, Blu." She said. "Good morning, my beautiful mate." Jewel released her kids and set them in the nest. She walked over to her first mate and kissed him. The kiss was cut short when Jewel felt pain in her stomach. She released the kiss quickly and fell to the floor. "Jewel what's wrong!?" Blu asked, stunned that she was experiencing a sudden pain. "I-I don't know. Please help me Blu." she cried. The kids woke up due to the sudden cries and talking. They walked towards their mother, worried. "Dad, what's happening to her?" Bia asked. Just as she said this, she felt a pain in her nether regions, also falling to the ground in pain. "BIA!" Blu shouted. "Dad, Dad it hurts. Ah! Help m-me!" she cried. "Tiago, watch your mother, I'm going to help Bia." "But dad-" "No 'buts,' just do as I say." Tiago did as he said, and walked over to comfort his mate/mother. Blu walked over to Bia and picked her up in his wings. "Are you okay honey?" He comforted, nuzzling her beak. She was trembling and said, "I-I don't know. Please, there's something in me. Get it out!" She yelled, not thinking that he couldn't do anything. Blu set her back down and began to feel around. Blu's eyes popped wide open in shock as he felt her stomach. "Bia, Jewel, you both are feeling the same pains, right?" He questioned. Both of them nodded, trembling. "Then, right now, your giving birth. To our kids." Jewel and Bia had shocked expressions, but they both didn't care. They began focusing on pushing the eggs out. Tiago comforted his mate while she panted. Jewel, having the most experience, pushed two eggs out in a matter ten minutes, but Bia got one egg out in that ten minutes. She still had two more. "Dad, I can't do it." she panted. "Don't you quit on me Bia. If your mom can do it, so can you." Bia squeeze her muscles and tried pushing them out. She pushed one more out before she stopped. "Daddy... Please, help me." She cried. Blu nodded to her and spread her legs a little wider. He stuck two feathers into her cloaca and pulled them apart. Bia moaned as her father brought his beak closer to her cloaca, licking her gaping internals. The last egg slipped out of Bia and hit the ground softly. "Thanks dad." Blu turns back around and says"Your welcome." He quickly nuzzled her and kissed her neck.

The family continue their day with no more unexpected events. But what about Carla?

In Nico's hollow

"AH!" Carla screamed out. "What's wrong Carla!?" he asked running up to her. "I-I don't know. Oh. My privates hurt. Nico, help me." she cried out. Her body arched as her cloaca muscles spasmed. Nico brought his wing down to her stomach area, where his eyes widened and turned back to her. "Wh-what?" she trembled. "Carla, what I need you to do is important. You need to push out eggs. You need to push hard." he said calmly. "I-I'm pregnant?" Nico nodded and she pushed hard. "Oh my god! Their so big. Please help me!" She yelled. Nico saw the bulge in her stomach and thought there was only one egg in it. Nico got between her legs and stuck his talon into her cloaca. He pushed the walls apart and brought his wing down to the top of her cloaca, rubbing the top of it. Carla moaned and felt the egg slip out of her because of how wet she got. She grabbed Nico by the wing and pulled him up to her. She kissed him on the beak before she unexpectedly fell asleep. "Goodnight, my Angel." He said to her.

Epilogue

Even though the girls didn't know they were pregnant, they continued to live as a normal family. Blu and Bia's kids were cute females with dark blue feathers. Tiago and Jewel's kids were male and female. Nico and Carla's kid was mixed between a Spix and a Canary. Both families were so happy with the new additions they added to their family tree.


	16. Felipe's Revenge

Felipe's Revenge

 **Before we begin, I would like to tell you what I've been saying for months now. WE AS AUTHORS HAVE LIFES! I just met up with some cousins two hundred miles away from me. While I was there I was lucky enough not to get killed by a four wheeler. So if you think you are better, then do your own requests.**

 **To the guest Nigel: learn to be patient. Things take time. The more you complain, the longer I will take making stories. Don't ruin it for everyone else.**

'This story takes place in the Amazon after Blu, Jewel, and their kids showed up, but after Blu hits Felipe with a branch. This will have a different story line than the movie.'

It has been three days since Blu and Jewel showed up in the Amazon. They seemed to be thriving and Blu was still having troubles adapting. Eduardo has been giving him lessons since the first day they've shown up. Blu is beginning to get the hang of things. Right now, Blu and Jewel were beginning to wake up to the beautiful morning sunrise. "Good morning, my love." Blu said, sleepily.

Jewel looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning to you, too, Blu. Do you want me to go get breakfast? You look like you could use a little more rest." Blu looked back at her and said, "You wouldn't 'yawn' mind would you?" Jewel shook her head and quickly hugged him. They shared a quick kiss before she departed.

In the jungle, Jewel was flying through the territory looking for something other than Brazil Nuts. She began to doubt she would find anything since it was rare to find a fruit. After another ten minutes of flying, she saw what looked to be a mango tree. She saw reddish looking fruits ready to be picked. After landing on the branch and beginning to pick one, she saw another branch move. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Just as she said this, someone from behind her knocked her out.

Three Hours Later

Jewel began to wake up, feeling her legs and body tied up with vines. She was in a dark room with a dim light above her. "Well well well, what do we have here?" A mysterious voice said. "Who's there? Show yourself!" "Oh so eager." He said walking out of the darkness. Jewel looked at him and questioned, "Felipe?" It was indeed Felipe. He was the one who kidnapped her and tied her up. "What do you want with me? What did I do to you?" "You didn't do anything to me. It's your mate that did. The other day, I caught him stealing my Brazil nuts and he whacked me with the branch. Now I want revenge. You will be my pleasure slave until I'm satisfied." Felipe grabbed Jewel by the legs and pulled her towards him. Struggling, she said, "No, please, Blu will never take me back. I'm fertile right now. Please don't do this." Tears were streaming down her face when Felipe untied her legs. While she spoke, he grabbed more vines and tied both of her legs to each side of the ground, spreading her legs and showing her goods. "You don't have to worry, Blu won't know because I will pull out. Do you here me?" He said, from in between her legs. "Please, 'cries' don't." "I said did you hear me?!" He yelled slapping her cloaca. Jewel yelped as she nodded.

Felipe went back to what he was about to do, but was interrupted. "Don't you dare!" Jewel said, squinting her eyes at him. "Fine, I guess my cloaca is lubricated enough for you." He said lifting himself up and exposing his wet cloaca. Jewel turned her head away so she could think it was Blu about to penetrate her. Felipe brought his wings down and spread her dry cloaca apart. Jewel whimpered feeling this. Felipe then pressed his cloaca against hers, hard, making tears come to her eyes. Just as soon as he penetrated, he released his wings from her cloaca and began pumping into her. All she could hear was the wet slapping sound of his privates hitting hers. 'Oh my, his cloaca is really wet.' She thought to herself. "How do you like it, my hen?" He panted thrusting faster. Jewel moaned as he sped up. "Don't call me that. Only 'moan' Blu can tell me that." "Then why are 'pant' you enjoying this?" He asked. It was true, she was enjoying this a little. In fact, she got extremely wet from this, making her drip her natural lubricant. This was one of her life long fantasies, to be raped by some she did know. "I have to admit, you oh are great at this, but this was ah a fantasy of mine." She groaned. Felipe smiled at her and pushed deeper into her. They both moaned loudly as Jewel felt her first climax claim her. Her hips bucked against him, as her juices squirted on his crotch. "So...good." She panted. Jewel may have felt good on the inside, but deep inside her she felt wrong. Blu was the only one she'd allow to mate with her. Now she was cheating on him, and she was enjoying it. "Oh, Jewel, your so wet. Ah I know why Blu loves to mate with you every night now." Jewel gasped. " How... do you know oh about that?" She questioned. Felipe blushed hard and began to mate with her faster. "I may have watched 'groan' you and him a couple times." Jewel moaned loudly, not only because they were mating, but because he figured out their secret. "You perv."

Ten minutes later

Jewel was crying out in pure pleasure as her orgasms became continuous. Felipe sped up his thrusts to the max as he began to feel his climax coming. "Slow... down! Don't cum in oh ah me! Stop!" Felipe kept going faster and harder into her, his climax very close. "Please..." She whimpered. Her plead sent him over the edge to his climax. Jewel felt his sperm shoot into her and tears came to her eyes. She would certainly get pregnant. With how much cum was in her body, it was no doubt that she was pregnant now. Felipe thrust two more times before laying down on Jewel. While he panted, he brought his face up to look at her. He saw the tears and was confused. "Why are you crying?" He hadn't realize what he just did. Before she could respond, his eyes shot open wide as he realized what he did. "Oh my god! What did I do? I'm so sorry, Jewel! I didn't mean to do it. I was too caught up in the moment. Can I do anything for you in case you do get pregnant?" Jewel cried a little more before saying, "No. If I get pregnant, I guess it's what I get for enjoying that. Now can you let me get back to my family? I think they might be missing me." Felipe nodded and cut the vine with his talon. Jewel stood up and quickly found her way out of the dark space.

When she got out, she felt the cum drip out of her and began to feel guilty. To get most of the sperm out, she turned around and used the bathroom. Sperm was released but she knew there was still some in her. She then took off towards her family. Before she would reach there, she picked up two mangos in her talons.

After a couple minutes of flying with the mangos, she found her families home and landed, dropping the fruit. "Jewel/Mom!" She heard Blu and the kids yell. "My babies! I missed you." The family came together and hugged. "Where were you mama? You were gone for hours." Bia asked. "Sorry. I got lost. Like we've always told you, it's a big jungle out there." She replied. She then turned to Blu and said, "I missed you my lovebird. I need to talk to you outside really quick." He nodded and went outside with her. "What did you want to talk about beautiful?" "Well, um, I uh don't know how to tell you this, just don't be mad. Okay?" Blu was confused on why she was so suddenly nervous around him now. "Okay. I won't get mad. It's not like I could get mad at you." Blu nuzzled her head a little, much to Jewels delight. "Blu, I didn't get lost today. I got kidnapped by Felipe. He-" She was interrupted when Blu began to speak. "What! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What did he do to you?" "Blu, he raped me." Blu's eye twitched and he glared at her. "We must tell your dad immediately. Let's go!" Blu jumped up into the air and began to fly away. He noticed that Jewel wasn't with him and turned back around. He saw that she had tears in her eyes and went back down towards her. "Dear, come on. We have to tell him." Jewel shook her head back and forth. "No. What do you mean 'no?'" He asked. Jewel sobbed a bit and said, "He may have raped me, but I-I enjoyed it." She ran towards Blu and hugged him. Blu was in total shock and sadness began to overwhelm him. "Jewel, how-how could you? How could you betray me?" He sobbed as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Blu pushed her away from him, and released his wings from her. "Am I not enough for you? Is that it? Or do you not love me anymore?" Jewel cried louder as she looked up towards her soon to be ex-mate. "No I-I still love you. I will always love you. Please don't do this. You are my life. I didn't want this to happen." She said, sadly. "I'm sorry, Jewel. I love you, too, but now, I'm not sure if I do anymore. You had everything. You got a family from me, but now you go off and enjoy being raped. You aren't the same person I married. I don't know if we can still be together." He cried, tears falling from his eyes. Jewel stood there shocked at what just happened. She tried one last time to beg him for forgiveness. "Please, Blu. Your my life. I love you. Please, don't leave me." "I'm sorry, Jewel. It's over." Jewel fell to her knees as Blu walked away from her, back to his hollow. Jewel shot off away from her family, away from her life.

The next day

Jewel was beginning to wake up from a horrible night sleep. Her eyes were red from crying all night, her feathers were all messed up and falling out from her sadness. She began to rethink her life. Without Blu and the kids, her life was useless. She had nothing left. She walked right outside of her hollow and looked over the edge. There was a pond that seemed deep. "I'm sorry, to everyone I hurt. You won't have to worry about me anymore." Jewel said to herself, before falling over the edge.

She landed in the pond with a splash. She was completely submerged in the water and she lost all her breath on the landing. Her consciousness began to fade, but before she was knocked out, she felt something grab ahold of her and pull her out of the water. She lost consciousness before she saw her savior.

At Blu's hollow

Blu wasn't himself anymore. Since he sent Jewel away, his heart broke and destroyed his love life. He doesn't know if he did the right thing or not. His kids haven't been told of what happened yet. Right now, he was outside, crying, thinking of Jewel while the kids were still sleeping. "Blu!" Blu looked up to see Felipe carrying another bird with him. "Felipe!" He made it to the branch Blu was on and laid the body down. "It's Jewel man. She needs help." Blu went over to Jewel and carried her into the hollow. He began to give her CPR. "No come on Jewel! You can do it!" Blu proceeded to put his beak into hers and began blowing air into her lungs. Blu pulled away when he felt her begin to cough. Jewel coughed out all of the water that was in her lungs. "That's it let it all out."

It wasn't long before she looked over to Blu tiredly. "Blu." She said. Just as she called his name, Felipe stepped in and said to him, "I found her trying to commit suicide by jumping off a branch into a pool of water." Blu looked back to his mate and asked, "Why would you do that, Jewel?" She looked away in shame and replied, "I had nothing to live for. Without you in my life, without you, I wasn't complete. When you told me we were over, my brain told me the best decision was suicide. I can't live without you, Blu. Your my one and only. I love you." Jewel admitted, getting up and moving towards the exit. "Where are you going, Jewel?" Blu and Felipe asked, curiously. She turned back to them and answered, "I'm going away. For good. You don't love me anymore and wanted me to go away. I-" She was cut off by Blu who came up and kissed her. Jewel was shocked that he was kissing her. Slowly, her eyes close as she accepted the kiss. Both lovers wrapped their wings around each other in a tight embrace. Blu released the kiss and said, "I still love you. I'm sorry about yesterday. I overreacted. Could you ever forgive me?" Jewel nodded and jumped into Blu's wings. They rolled around on the floor for awhile, then stopped with Blu on top of Jewel. Blu then kissed Jewel, closing his eyes as he did so.

Felipe was smiling at them as they bonded again. He thought it was cute as they kissed. His smile went away as they began to get intimate together. He saw Blu's wing travel down to her crotch and Jewel began to moan. "I think I'll take my leave now." Felipe said, blushing. Blu and Jewel snapped out of their trance and looked to him. Jewel got out of Blu's grip and rolled onto her stomach. "Well you know you could join us. I don't mind. Do you, Jewel?" Jewel said no and looked at him seductively. "Come on, join us." Blu requested. Felipe went back over towards them and laid down in front of Jewels face, spreading his legs. "Now my question is: Do you want more kids, sweetheart?" Jewel looked back at Blu and said, "Well it would be nice. Why not. Let's do it." Blu walked over to Jewel and hopped on her back. He slipped under her tail and pushed in. "Oh yes, right there Blu." She purred. Jewel brought her head down to Felipe's cloaca and began licking and sucking on him. Felipe groaned as his hole was licked slowly. Blu began to slide his cloaca in and out of her, prompting moans of pleasure into Felipe's cloaca.

Jewel felt her cloaca begin to get wetter every slide that Blu made. He was an amazing lover. She lifted her feathers to her cloaca and began to rub herself at the same time he thrusted. "Jewel your mouth is so gooood." He expressed. Jewel decided to change it up a bit and began to lick the inside of his cloaca while she sucked it. Felipe arched his back in pleasure and came. Jewel drank all of his semen down, enjoying it's taste. "Keep going until I cum, oh, I'm not there yet." Blu panted. Jewel got a devious smile on her face and kept going. Felipe moaned and squirmed as he couldn't bare with the sensation. Jewel began to feel her orgasm creep up on her. She tried to hold it back as long as she could but failed. Jewel brought her wing back up to stabilize herself as she squirted her juices all over Blu. "Ahhhh!" She moaned. Blu began to push his body to its limit and began to feel the climax of a lifetime. "I'm cumming!" Jewel made Felipe climax again on her face, and turned back to Blu. He looked at her sperm covered face and flooded her cloaca with his potent seed. The seed travel fast, pushing past her cervix into her womb. Blu collapsed on Jewel kissing the back of her neck.

"That was amazing baby. We need to have threesomes more often." Blu said. "Yes we do. Now that this is over, Felipe, how would you like to live with us? I'm sure we can work out a deal between the two tribes." Felipe didn't have to think long on the matter and said, "I would love to. Thank you." He said. Blu smiled before he saw something move out of his left eye. Blu separated from Jewel and walked closer to it. "Carla, Bia, Tiago. Get out here. Now!" The three came out of their hiding spots and walked in front of their father. Jewel and Felipe walked behind Blu. They all took notice of the kids wet crotches and frowned a little. "What were you guys thinking?! Masturbating to us. Shame on you." "We're sorry dad. What is our punishment?" Carla asked. Blu thought about it. He was still in the sexual mood and wanted more action. "Kids, you guys will rub all three of your cloacas together till you climax. Tiago, you get to pick whose cloaca you'd like to creampie. No one will get pregnant. Got it?" Blu asked to which they said okay.

The kids got into their positions and pushed their cloacas together. They all closed their eyes as they began to wiggle their cloacas against each other. Tiagos cloaca began to get erected and slip out of his cloaca. "Ew. Dad can we please stop? This is disgusting. We learned our lesson." Carla groaned. Blu smiled at her. "Sure you did. Keep going." He said sarcastically. They all groaned in dismay and kept going.

Three minutes later, all the kids began to feel their climax. Tiago's climax wasn't as close as the girls were. When there climax reached them, the girls cried out in pleasure and Tiago began to curl up. "Choose who you want to creampie, Tiago." Tiago stood up and looked at his sisters. Both of them looked at him desperately. They both didn't want the seed and wanted the other to receive it. Tiago choose quickly and connected to Carla. Carla moaned, saying, "Ew disgusting. I'm feeling it deep inside me." She closed her eyes in disgust. Tiago looked over to Bia who smiled at him in thanks. He smiled back evilly and detached from Carla. Carla moaned as he moved over to Bia. He connected their cloaca and squirted the rest in her. Tiago separated himself from her and looked at his work of art. Both girls were staring at him with his seed leaking out of them. "Did I do okay, dad?" He asked, looking up to his father. Blu smiled at him and said, "Yes you did son. You will make an amazing lover. Now, did you all learn your lessons?" Tiago, Bia, and Carla all nodded at their father and went back to their respective rooms.

"Well how was the show?" Blu said turning around to Jewel and Felipe. They were both on the floor, panting, from their masturbating session. "Oh not you guys." He said. "Do I need to punish you guys, too?" They all laughed and laid down next to each other with Jewel in the middle. Blu and Felipe snuggled into Jewel, with Blu's and Jewel facing one another, and wrapped their wings around each other. "I love you two, so much. I'm so happy to have you two." Jewel said, with a tear in her eye. Blu wiped her tear away and kissed her passionately. His tongue explored her mouth as they did so. "I love you, too, beautiful." After this was said, they fell asleep for a mid morning nap.

Three months later

"Felipe could you come her please." Jewel requested. Felipe came in and looked over to Jewel. She was laying down on the two eggs. "Can you do some work on my backside? I'm feeling this warm feeling back there." Felipe nodded and walked behind her. Jewel moaned as she felt his tongue on her cloaca. "Morning honey." Blu said, coming into the hollow with three mangos. "Good ooohhh morning hun." "Ah I see your using Felipe to relieve yourself. How is it?" Jewel have two feathers (thumbs) up. Just then, Jewel felt twitching below her. She stood up and got out of the nest. All three of them watched as the two eggs broke open at the same time. Both of them were females Spix Macaws with no trace of scarlet, much to Felipe's relief. "What should we name them?" Blu asked. Jewel looked at them and saw them as twins. "We should name them Kia and Tina. I like those names." Blu nodded and hugged Jewel. Carla, Bia, and Tiago came down to meet their new siblings. "What are their names, mom?" Tiago asked. "Kia and Tina." She replied. The kids 'aw'ed and cuddled with them. "I'm Felipe aren't you suppose to be doing something?" Blu asked, pointing to Jewel. She smiled seductively at him. Felipe laid down on his back and pulled Jewel on top of his beak. "Oh yeah." She moaned. "Mom could you not do that here? That's disgusting." Bia asked, watching Felipe eat her mom. "No. You can either watch ooohhh or leave. When you reach my age, ah you will want this all the time." The kids rolled their eyes and headed to their rooms. Blu sat on the new norms to keep them warm, while Jewel continued to get a licking. Love knows no boundaries, whether the same species or not.


	17. My One and Only

My One and Only

'This story begins right after New Year's Day. Blu and Jewel are at home sleeping from the night before. They have no kids in this story. All the birds in this story have either a penis or a vagina and anus. Enjoy.'

It was the middle of the afternoon and Blu and Jewel were just waking up. They looked at each other with smiled on their faces, feeling well rested after the party last night. Jewel was in a very happy mood because she believed that Blu wanted to mate with her. She planned on seducing him this afternoon. "Good morning, Bluey." Blu blushed a little and said back, "Good morning, my lovely Jewel of the Forest." Jewel giggled and kissed Blu. It was a short kiss, they broke it, and stood up. "That was some party last night, huh Blu?" Jewel asked. Blu nodded. "And you know what would make that even better?" Blu looked at her curiously. "What would make that better? New Years is over." "Yes, but it is still New Year's Day. And I think that, maybe we..." Jewel began to feel nervous and finished, "...could mate and have kids." Blu looked at her shocked and took a few steps back. "I don't think I'm r-ready for that Jewel. Please understand." Jewel just smiled at him, thinking he was joking. "Oh come on Blu. I know you want to do me. I want your kids." "But, I don't want to Jewel. I'm sorry. I'm not ready for kids." Blu apologized. Jewel took a few steps back, obviously hurt. Blu walked closer to comfort her, but she pushed him away. "I thought you loved me." She cried. "I do. It's just-" Jewel interrupted him. "No! I understand perfectly. You never loved me. You were the only one I trusted. I can't believe you!" She said to Blu. Blu had tears flowing down his cheeks. He wiped them off and jumped out of the hollow, about to fly towards the aviary. Before he left, Blu turned back to the angered Jewel. "When you realize the mistake you made. I will meet you in the aviary. You have till tomorrow before I go back to my hometown in Minnesota. Goodbye, Jewel." With that he flew off, heartbroken.

Jewel sighed as he finally left. She was happy that he left, but she also felt a twinge of guilt. She shook it off and thought to herself, _'Now that he's gone I can make a baby. The best choice is a blue and gold macaw, seeing that they are close to blue macaws. AH who cares who I mate with, I just want a baby of my own.'_ Jewel then took off out of the hollow, intending on getting pregnant with any bird she can. Her first stop was the hollow of two of her friends, Nico and Pedro. When she reached their hollow, she was greeted with hello's from them. She greeted them back and sighed, catching their attention. "What's wrong baby bird?" Jewel was trying to guilt them into her scheme so they could give her a baby. "Blu left me this morning. All I wanted was a baby but he told me that he never loved me enough to do that." She cried, faking it. Nico and Pedro looked at each other and thought the same thing. "Come with us. We can help you." Nico said, flying out with Pedro to the club. Jewel smiled and flew after them.

After they made it to the club, Jewel was escorted to one of the back rooms by Nico and Pedro. On the way, Jewel asked, "Where are we going?" Nico and Pedro didn't answer and walked into a room. Jewel didn't bother to ask again as she saw them sit down in the room. Pedro says, "Look, Jewel, Blu loved you more than life itself. I just can't believe he would do this to you." Jewel sadly looked down, but looked back up and said, "I know, but I need to forget him. I need to start fresh." Just as she said that, she spread her legs apart, revealing herself to the boys. Nico and Pedro's mouths flew open in surprise. Her exposed holes got them hard really quick. "Why not start now?" She smiled, seductively. Nico and Pedro looked at each other before walking closer to Jewel. "Which hole do you want us in?" Nico asked, rubbing his hard on. "Both of you will fuck my vagina at the same time. I want you to stretch me." Nico and Pedro aligned themselves with her vagina. Nico was under her while Pedro was on top of her. They began to push in at the same time. "Oh yes. Now pump me full of cum." Nico and Pedro both winked at each other and began thrusting, both of their dicks rubbing together. Jewel moaned

as her vagina was being pumped. Nico and Pedro both pushed in at the same time and hit her womb. Jewel climaxed and groaned. Her juices sprayed all over their dicks and lubricated them more.

"Oh my... go faster ah make me your bitch." Jewel requested. "We will Jewel. Oh god we will!" Nico moaned out. Both males began to feel their climaxes coming and whispered to each other really quickly. Jewel didn't hear what they said but soon found out. Nico and Pedro both restrained her wings and pulled out of her. Jewels eyes opened wide as they ejaculated on her face, breasts, and stomach. Jewel got angry that they didn't cum in her and ruined her feathers. "God dammit you two. Look at what you did. You ruined my feathers. You were both suppose to cum inside me! I am-" Jewel was cut off as they began to speak. "We will never cum inside and impregnate a girl like you. You had so much from Blu." Nico started. "Yeah girl. Blu loved you. He told us what happened before you got to our hollow. Now we will make you realize the mistake you made. You take away our friend, we will make you pay." Pedro finished. Both males dragged her over to a board with straps on them. Jewel began to struggle as they strapped her to the board. "Please, let me go, I'll go get Blu back. Please..." She pleaded. "Sure you will, but you need to be taught a lesson first." Nico said flying up to the stage.

Once Nico made it to the stage, he saw a crowd begin to gather on the dance floor. "Hey everyone. Tonight we have a special treat for you. But first, if you have little children, you may want to leave." Some of the crowd separated off from the group and began to head off towards their hollows. "Alright everyone. Tonight we have a Wild Blue Spix Macaw with us. She recently argued with her loving husband and made him leave her. Her husband came to us and told us the story. She wants to have a baby now, but we will not give it to her. You can mate with her, but don't cum in her." The crowd began to get excited. Nico and Pedro lead the crowd over to where Jewel was.

Jewel saw the large crowd and struggled. "Jewel, we can make this easier if you don't struggle. All they want to do is mate with you, they won't cum in you." "But I didn't want this, I want a baby from someone. Please, I can't handle all these people. I'll get Blu back, don't do this to me. Please let me go." Jewel pleaded again. "Not until you learn your lesson, little girl." The first person in line, who was a Lears Macaw, said to her, lustfully. He stepped forward and told her, "My name is Rob, I was on the plane that you two brought down. You two were so good together. What would make you think that he didn't love you?" Rob questioned. Jewel began to cry as he mounted her. She knew she made a horrible mistake to make Blu leave. Rob began to penetrate her vagina and pushed in deep. "Ah there we go. Nice and tight. I will enjoy you, but I will be quick." He began to thrust in and out of her glorious pussy. She began to rock back and forth on the board, groaning as she was fucked. Rob's thrusts became harder and deeper. The crowd behind them became excited as he fucked the beauty. "Wow this is great. My dick feels like it's being sucked in. You're so hot." Jewel let some tears out as her orgasm came to her. Her juices shot out onto him. Both of them moaned as this happened. The Lear Macaw began to feel his climax coming and said, "Here I cum. Prepare your beautiful face and open your mouth." Jewel didn't do as she was told and Rob got mad. "Well if you don't open up, then it's going up your ass." "No please, I'll do as you say please. Not in my ass." She pleaded as his thrusts got harder. "To late. You should have thought about that before." Rob pulled his dick out of her and put the tip by her asshole. He began to stroke his dick, which was twitching with anticipation of his climax. Jewel felt the tip of his penis touch her butt and let out a few more tears. Rob then ejaculated inside of her ass. She felt the warmth of his semen firing into her dry cavern. His cream filled her to the brim, and he pulled away from her. "Good girl, enjoy the rest of your fucking, slut." With that, he walked away from her with his secretions leaking out of her.

Jewel looked over to her next partner with guilt written on her face. The next person in line was a female Scarlet Macaw named Leah. "Hey beautiful. Ready to be fucked again?" The obviously lesbian said. Jewel struggled and Leah moved forward to her. Leah hopped up onto Jewel and lined up their vaginas. Jewel looked at their privates and said, "You know you can't do anything but grind on me. You won't make me cum." Leah smiled and connected their vaginas. Jewel moaned at the feeling. "I won't make you cum, but my mate will." Suddenly, Jewel felt someone push something in between their pussies. Her mate had pushed his dick in between them and was thrusting back and forth. "Oh yeah honey. Keep going. You are great." Leah said to her mate. Her mate, named Mike, sped up his thrusting and looked over Leah's shoulder. "You enjoying yourself down there, slut?" Jewel moaned in disgust as she was mated by the couple. Leah began to grind her hips against his length to increase everyone's pleasure. Her vagina began to leak liquids all over her husbands dick, lubricating him. Jewel cried as she was coming up to her climax. "Mike... cum in me, ah, cum in my pussy!" Leah begged, climaxing onto him. "Anything for you, ooohhh God, anything for YOU!" Both Mike and Jewel came at the same time. Some of Mikes seed shot onto Jewels face and breasts. He quickly pulled out and pushed directly forward. Instead of it going into Leah, he penetrated Jewel. Jewel yelped as she felt her insides stretch and his seed shoot into her. Jewel cried in agony as she was insemenated. "What are you doing?! Pull out of her! That's my cum!" Leah yelled. Mike couldn't move because of the predicament he was in. He thought he had penetrated her Vagina, but, surprisingly, he had penetrated her urethra opening. Mike pulled out and went down to Jewels privates to see the peehole creampie.

"Wow that's cool. How does it feel to have my sperm swimming around in your bladder?" He asked. Jewel responded, while crying, "You hurt me, bad. 'Cries' What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Yeah Mike. Why didn't you cum in me?" Leah asked, clearly mad that he hurt Jewel and didn't cum in her. "I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention next time. But for now let's go home and get you knocked up." Mike said, solving Leah's problem of not getting pregnant. Both flew off, away from Jewel.

Kipo was next in line. With him being the biggest bird there, he had a hard time with reaching Jewel. He bent down to Jewels level. "You know Jewel, when we first met, I thought you were a nice and loving girl to Blu. Now I realize that you are some worthless slut. A slut that I'd love to fuck. Blu doesn't deserve to be with you. If I were you I'd at least apologize to him when you get out." Jewel looked down with guilt and tears flowing down her face. Kipo's erection began to peak as he moved closer to Jewel. His penis was sure to stretch and penetrate deep into her. He pushed his length inside her at once. Jewel only whimpered in shame as she was treated like a worthless slut. She knew everything he said to her was true. She didn't deserve Blu, she deserved to be tortured for being a horrible mate. She deserved to be a cock sleeve for males. Kipo began to to thrust himself inside of her. Her womb was penetrated and pushed back into her, making her rock back and forth. Her stomach distended as his penis was shoved into her. Kipo felt his cock being stimulated by her tight vagina. The warmth of her brought him closer and closer to his climax. "Here it comes, Jewel. Get ready for cum in your mouth." Kipo pulled out of her and moved up to her beak. He stuffed his cock deep inside her throat and came. His genetic material filled her stomach with his seed. Kipo pulled out of her and flew away. Jewel coughed up some of his seed and waited for the next person.

"Well I guess it's our turn." The next guy said. "Our?!" Jewel's eyes went wide as she saw two birds immediately penetrate her sore vagina and her ass. "AHHHH-" she screamed before her mouth was filled with a dick.

Jewel had to endure being fucked by hundreds of horny birds, including women. Her whole body was sweaty and she was covered in semen from every type of bird. The next morning, Nico and Pedro woke her up by sticking both of their dicks in her ass at the same time. They then made her clean their dicks at the same time by sticking them in her mouth at the same time. "Now you know what you've done. You will always be known as this clubs slut. This is what you deserved. Maybe you'll think next time before you think only of yourself." Nico said. They came inside of her mouth as she whimpered. After pulling out, they unleashed her and let her be free. She knew exactly what she had to do.

With Blu

Blu was at the airport waiting for the next flight to Minnesota. He hadn't stopped crying since his break up with Jewel. He missed her so much. Blu saw his plane approaching the loading bay and he began to board. He slipped into the plane and waited for take off. He began to say his goodbyes. "Nico, Pedro, Raphael. I'm going to miss you guys. You guys helped me so much to get Jewel. Linda. You raised me and made me the man I am today. And Jewel, I love you. You were my first love, and I don't know what I will do without you, but you made a decision that made us separate. I'm not sure if we can be together anymore or if I will ever see you again. I'm going to miss-" "BLU!" Blu was cut off by someone who was screaming his name. He knew the voice all to well. "Jewel?" He went outside to see his first love standing there with multiple emotions written on her face. Tears were dripping off her cheeks as she looked at her ex-mate. "Blu. I'm so happy to see you." Blu didn't respond back to her as he just looked at her. She could tell that he was still mad at her for her mistake. "Blu, look, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I was thinking about myself more than I was thinking about you. I ruined everything we shared together. I destroyed our relationship, our lives. Please... All I can ask for you is to stay here. I can't live without you." Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she said this. "Why should I stay? You basically chucked me out and killed me inside. What will you do if I left? Huh tell me that Jewel." He couldn't contain his words of anger towards her. Jewel collapsed onto the ground and sobbed loudly. "Without you, 'sniff,' I'd kill myself. I have nothing to live for. Please, you don't have to love me just stay here." Jewel cried. "I've been alone for to long. I can't live alone with the guilt of what I did to you haunt me everyday. I have no family. You are the closest family I have." She curled up into a ball and cried her heart out. Blu felt his heart long to hug her. He walked closer to her and picked her up. His plane pulled away from the terminal and began to take flight. "Jewel. Clearly I'm not leaving, but you have to earn my trust again. I will love you forever even if we are separated from each other." Jewel immediately hugged him after he said this. She was so happy that he was giving her another chance. She will make sure she doesn't screw up this time.

Epilogue

Blu and Jewel lived together for the rest of their life's. Jewel eventually earned back Blu's trust and mated with him. They had three kids who they cared for so much. Eventually, after having her kids, Jewel had to tell Blu of what happened at Nico and Pedro's club. Blu comforted her the whole time. Jewel has learned her life lesson and never let Blu go again.


	18. Best Enemies?

Best Enemies?

'This story takes place when Jewel splits up with Blu after their argument in the first Rio. Nico and Pedro never went after her in this. Jewels character has breasts in this.'

Jewel was flying away from Luis's Garage, crying. Her heart was shattered by Blu. She stopped and hovered for a second to look back. Her eyes gazed at a blue speck near the garage, slowly moving away from it. "Blu..." She said letting tears release from her eyes. Jewel whimpered. She needed Blu, her one true love. Just as she was about to fly back to him, to apologize, she was grabbed by the neck and strangled. She felt her captor start to fly away, as she lost consciousness.

Jewel woke up to find herself in a cage. Her talon had a chain connected to something else. Her eyes followed the chain to another talon. She looked up to see Nigel. "Nigel! What the fuck do you want?!" She asked beginning to stand up. "I want to do what I wanted to do the first time I met you." He began to walk closer to her. "What did you want to do to me since you met me?" She questioned, backing up into a wall. "Since I met you and that blue bird, I wanted to mate with you. I thought he was your boyfriend. So my plan was simple. Kill the blue bird and mate with you. Now I get to have you to myself." He then grabbed Jewel and forced her onto the ground. Jewel began to sweat and said, "Please, if your going to mate me, make it fast, and don't cum in me. I can't risk getting pregnant." "Oh so willing. You want this to happen, too, don't you?" She blushed and turned away. "I don't really want this to happen, but I know that you won't release me until you get what you want." "Your darn right!" As he yelled this he hopped on top of her and slammed his hips into her, connecting their cloacas. Jewel groaned and looked away. Nigel used his wing to make her look at him. "Now I need you to relax, this may feel weird." She looked at him curiously, before feeling her cloaca get penetrated deeper. "Oh god! What is that?!" She said struggling. "Don't worry. When I was born, I had a reproductive error. So what's in you right now is a tentacle." Jewel felt the tentacle push against her womb and penetrate it.

"AH! Please, no more." Jewel cried. She began to feel her womb expand with the tentacle still slipping into her. "Oh I am almost all the way in. Hold on." Jewel groaned at Nigel and closed her eyes, beginning to feel an orgasm. She also felt the pain of being stretched and filled. As soon as she felt him stop she felt a big orgasm engulf her. Juices squirted out and shot onto Nigel. "Wow. Didn't even start yet and you already came." Nigel then began to retract his tentacle from her and pushed it back in. Jewel groaned as his irregular dick slid into her overly stretched womb. Jewel struggled as she realized that he would end up coming inside of her if he had his whole tentacle inside her. Just as she was about to tell Nigel to pull out some, the tentacle inside her seemed to have smaller tentacles around it, which went deep into her ovaries. "Oh god Nigel. Please pull out ah a little. Mm!" She spoke in pleasure and pain. Nigel didn't acknowledge her and continued to penetrate deep. Jewel began to climax continually while the small tentacles made her ovaries produce more fertile eggs. "Oh yeah. Good god. This is so good. I'm gonna cum." Jewel began to struggle from her continuous climax, but she didn't acknowledge that he was going to cum. Nigel may have promised he wasn't going to cum in her, but his second best thing next to mating is lying. The big tentacle inside her began to excrete sperm inside her womb, and the little ones shot it inside her ovaries. Jewel felt really warm inside her and asked, "You didn't cum in me, did you?" Nigel only smiled at her and said, "No. Of course not. After my small tentacles released many of your eggs from your ovaries, why would I cum in you?" "I guess the warmth was just me. Alright then, you can continue." Nigel retracted his tentacle from her secretly creampied cloaca, and moved to above her face.

"Just give my cloaca a little rub and I'll do the rest of the work." Nigel said. Jewel brought her beak closer to his cloaca and licked it with her tongue. The tentacle spread through his privates and shot straight into jewels mouth. She moaned in delight, rubbing her sex with pleasure. Nigel's tentacle went down her throat and began to thrust in and out. Jewel open her mouth wider, getting Nigel's attention that she wanted to talk. Nigel extracted his length from her mouth and waited for her to say something. "Go... all the way... through me." Nigel nodded and put the tip of the tentacle on her mouth. The thin tentacles unwrapped themselves from the bigger one and went straight for Jewels erect nipples. The smaller tentacles wrapped around them and penetrated her nipples. She groaned at the strange penetration before the biggest tentacle rammed straight down her throat, into her intestines, and out of her cloaca. Her mind went fuzzy due to the pleasure. "Ahm!" Jewel tried to moan. Nigel began to push his tentacles in and out of her penetrated holes. Jewel moaned even louder as she attempted to suck on him.

After a few minutes, Jewel orgasmed hard and writhed in pleasure. Nigel began to feel his climax cumming and warned her. "Prepare for... a facial!" He yelled in pleasure. Nigel bent the tentacle from her cloaca and shot his cream on her face. The tentacles that were penetrating her nipples came inside her. Jewels boobs began to grow bigger from the amount of sperm entering her. "Aww. Yesss." Nigel groaned, shooting his load all over her beak and eyes. Nigel began to pull his tentacles out of her, and they returned back into his cloaca. Jewel moaned in pleasure as she cleaned the juices off her face. She licked her feathers seductively looking at him. "Your juices taste so good. Now can I please go? I kind of miss Blu." Nigel laid down on the ground panting. "Of course you can. Just don't tell your boyfriend we did this." He said while detaching the chain from both of their ankles. Jewel nodded.

Before Jewel could leave, Nigel pulled her down one last time for a kiss. Jewel was surprised by this but kissed back, putting her tongue in his mouth to deepen the kiss. Just as she was about to release from it, She felt Nigel press his talon onto her cloaca. She moaned into his mouth and speedsters them. "Can I... can I do one last thing to you?" Nigel questioned. "What would that be?" She purred as he still stroked her cloaca. Nigel looked into her eyes and said, "I have this dildo from some alien movie called an ovipositor. You push fake eggs through it and it feels like your being impregnated with them. The eggs dissolve inside your body. Would you like to try it?" Jewel sighed and said, "Make it quick." Nigel walked away for a bit and came back with a five inch ovipositor dildo.  
The dildo looked very alien like and had ridges on it for pleasure. Jewel laid down on her back and spread her legs. Her cloaca spread a little in want as Nigel approached her. He put the tip on her already wet cloaca and pushed it in. She moaned as she felt the disfigured penis enter her. Once the whole thing was in her, Nigel grabbed the fake gelatin eggs and inserted them one by one. Jewel groaned loudly at the eggs squeezed into her womb. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed. "Ah Nigel, oh, it feels so good." Nigel pushed more eggs into her womb until you could see the bulge in her stomach. Finally, he stopped and the eggs began to dissolve. "Ah. Nigel, come here." Nigel pulled the dildo out and walked up to her face. She kissed him deeply and forced her tongue into his mouth.

Both of them separated and Jewel flew back to Luis garage in search for Blu. She flew off balance forgetting that her boobs grew larger after Nigel came into them. Little did she know that the weight wasn't only from her boobs, but it was also because she had been impregnated with a broad of Nigel's fast developing tentacle children.

"Blu!" She called. "Blu please where are you?!" Jewel looked all around Luis' garage but didn't find anything. She then remembered his owner was at the aviary. She really hoped they didn't leave yet or she would be useless to the world. Jewel took off quickly to the sanctuary. Suddenly, she began to feel some stomach pains. "Ahh! What ah the hell?!" She said in discomfort. She pushed forward, trying to keep her mind off of her stomach ache. She reached her destination in under ten minutes. She saw Blu and Linda outside packing up their taxi. Blu had his head down with tears falling out of his eyes. Jewel saw this but had nothing to say as her eyes began to close. She tried her best to keep them open so she wouldn't slip into unconsciousness, but she was losing the battle. Slowly she began to descend to the ground and hit hard onto it right behind Linda and Blu. Both of them looked back to investigate the noise. Blu couldn't believe it. Jewel was on the ground, writhing in pain and unconscious. "JEWEL!" He squawked. Linda picked her up immediately and brought her into the building.

A Few Hours Later

Jewel finally woke up and quickly looked to her right side. She was in a room that had many medicine cabinets and surgery tools. Jewel then looked to her other side to see Blu. He was staring at her with sadness. "Jewel. Are you okay?" He asked. Jewel felt a little discomfort in her lower areas and said, "Y-y-yes Blu. I'm... alright." She said, close to crying her eyes out. She couldn't contain it anymore and began to cry as she looked away from Blu. He looked at her in confusion while she was crying. "Blu, I-I can't look at you, not after w-what I said. I shouldn't have said that." She cried and continued, "Your the first macaw that I've met that hasn't tried to use me for my body. You're perfect. Please, just leave me, you don't have to care for me anymore." Blu looked at her with sad eyes. She believed she had ruined the friendship between them. He began to get closer to her and turned her back towards him. "Jewel, I do care for you. I'm sorry I argued with you. You never deserved that. All of this was my fault. If I would have listened to what you said, we wouldn't be here right now. The truth is, your the perfect bird for me. I love you, Jewel." Jewel began to cry tears of joy. "I love you, too, Blu." She responded. Blu kissed her deeply, much to Jewels pleasure. She began to rub her wings around his chest area and crotch area. Blu moaned as she stimulated him. Just as they were beginning their little session, Jewel lurched and curled up in pain. She felt as if she was having the same stomach pains from earlier, only ten times worse. "Jewel are you okay?!" Blu asked, confused and worried.

Jewel groaned as something began to slip out of her cloaca. Blu looked toward her cloaca, seeing something move down there. He saw the tentacle and gasped. It was a pinkish colored tentacle that was really thin and long. It slipped out of her cloaca and wrapped itself around Blu's legs and wings making him immobile. "Blu..." Jewel called in a weak tone. She watched as he struggled to get out of it, but he couldn't. Jewel couldn't do anything, but attempt to push the rest of the tentacles out of her. She pushed and, since all the tentacles were slimy, she got them all out in one push. On the downside, they began to crawl up to her boobs and rub against her nipples, making them hard. Jewel moaned in disgust. Three penetrated both of her nipples and began shooting small amounts of fluid into them. Jewel couldn't do anything as she began to feel weak. Her boobs became bigger and bigger.

After what seemed like forever, Jewel and Blu were saved by Tulio. He saw what was happening and pulled the tentacles out of Jewel giant boobs. He also unwrapped Blu of his. Both birds came together to comfort one another. "Jewel, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Jewel didn't respond to his question, instead, she gave him a big passionate kiss on the beak. She was still crying, but the reason she was kissing him was for him to forgive her. Blu was surprised that she was kissing him. Once they separated, Blu was in awe. She was such a beautiful creature. "Sh-should we finish what we started earlier?" Jewel grinned at her lover and felt herself getting wet. "Before we begin, can I get a little help with restoring my boobs back to their normal size?" She asked. Blu nodded and turned towards Tulio. He saw Blu and gave him a notepad and pen to write down what he needed. Blu thought for a moment and grinned. 'Could you help me suck on Jewels breasts to make them normal sized again? We will mate if you do.' He wrote. Tulio took the note and nodded with a smile on his face. He really wanted them to mate. Tulio picked Jewel up in his hand and picked Blu up in the other. She didn't like humans still and thrashed about in his hands. "Jewel calm down were going to help you." Blu said. She stopped thrashing about and kept her eyes focused on Blu. He hopped over to her and focused on her boob. Tulio and Blu both took her nipples into their mouths and sucked hard.

Jewel jumped in pure pleasure. Milk was being forced out of her enlarged boobs and made them shrink. Once they were back to normal, Tulio released his lips from her, set them both down, and sat down to watch them mate. Blu kept on sucking her nipple as he positioned himself above her. Blu pushed his cloaca into hers and began to thrust. Jewel moaned as she wrapped her wings around his head as he began to lick her chest.

Tulio smiled at the sight of them mating at long last. He felt himself getting an erection and pulled down his pants. He began masterbating until he heard. "Tulio have you... Oh my god!" Linda walked into the room. She saw Blu and Jewel on the table mating while Tulio was masterbating next to them. "Tulio! What the hell?!" "Sorry Linda this is hot stuff." He said embarrassed, pulling up his pants. "Why would you masterbate to them when you could just fuck me?" She asked, seductively motioning him out the door. Tulio gladly followed her.

Back to the Birds

"I love 'pant' you Jewel." Blu said, reaching his peak. He held it back until Jewel would climax. "I love you too, ah, BLU!" She squawked as she came. Blu shot his sperm directly into her fertile womb. Blu collapsed on top of her body and fell unconscious as he kept filling her. Jewel basked in the warmth he was emitting inside and outside of her. She also fell asleep after kissing him on the forehead.

Epilogue

Blu and Jewel lived a great life. Jewel showed him how to fly, and Blu taught Jewel what it means to feel loved. They had two kids named Bell and Tia. Nigel eventually got caught by Jewel and Blu. They decided to torture him for impregnating Jewel. They brought him into the aviary and made sure he was unable to use his tentacles again.


	19. A Lesson Learned

A Lesson Learned

 **'Hey guys. This is the last post I will put on this story till after the forth of July. I would like to thank my very special friend Jason Fuze for writing this story. I would also like to wish him good luck in Zootopia fanfiction.'**

"Where… Where am I?" Jewel slowly opened her eyes and looked around, but everything was upside down. She shook her head and regained consciousness and saw that Blu was beside her, also hanging upside down.

"Hey Blu wake up!" Jewel yelled out which made Blu jump in response.

"Woah! What happened?" Blu jumped and said.

"Where are we and why are we tied upside down?" Jewel asked Blu.

"That's a good question Jewel." A voice came from behind her. Jewel tried to look behind her but her body was tied up so she couldn't move. She suddenly fell on the ground as the rope that hung her was cut followed by Blu's rope being cut a few seconds later. The voice revealed itself to be a snake, and it came towards Jewel with its sharp fangs. Jewel turned her head away from the snake as the large teeth got closer and closer.

"I captured you while you were asleep." The snake told them," You see, my fangs have different kinds of poisons that have different effects. Most creatures call me a medic for the many lives I saved."

"I don't believe you. You are just a crazy snake who is just hungry for food." Jewel said with hatred as she struggled to break the rope.

"Stop trying, they are fused with my special poison, and trust me, no one has broken them ever except me." The snake laughed and said," I'm not here to kill you, I'm only here to… Well, relieve myself a bit."

"How?" Blu asked curiously.

"Come out boys." He called out, and a dozen small snakes came out behind him from a small cave.

"Oh boy, they look hungry." Jewel said, her eyes filling with horror.

"Don't worry, they are well fed and behaved, watch." The snake said and ordered them, "Lets see… pleasure them!"

"Yes sir." They said simultaneously and rushed towards the two defenceless macaws.

The two closed their eyes, prepared to be torn in half by these vicious little creatures, but instead they felt a few small nudges on their private parts. They both moan to the strange feeling as the big snake said," I told you there was nothing to be worried about. Do you know why I have so many small snakes?"

"No… Why?" Jewel moaned as she asked.

"You are experiencing it now." The snake laughed and said," Keep it up boys, they are almost at their sexual climax."

He was right, they are both almost at their orgasm, and soon they both came at the same time. Blu released his genital fluid on the ground which attracted many snakes attention. Some of the snakes ran towards the puddle of semen and began cleaning it up, and in just a few seconds the whole puddle was gone.

"Woah… I kinda liked it." Blu said with his eyes half closed.

"Yeah, anything else cool?" Jewel asked.

"Hmm…" The snake fell into deep thoughts and came up with an idea," Have you ever wondered what being filled with live things felt?"

"No…"

"Get inside them and do the job." The snake ordered the small snakes, while he came to Jewel and wrapped his body around hers completely, except for her cloaca and beak which snakes entered.

The snakes entered their bodies through their openings and eventually filled their bodies up completely. The big snake used his penis and blocked off the entry of Jewels cloaca after the last snake entered. He then pulled Blu towards Jewel until their beaks met, he used his body and coiled around them and forced them to kiss each other and not separate.

"Ready to swallow some fresh hot cum Blu?" The snake asked.

"Mmmhhh…" Blu couldn't speak and tried to shake his head.

The snake ejaculated his load into Jewel and the semen gave the small snakes a signal to cum as well, soon her body was filled with half cum and half snakes. The large snake moaned and squeezed Jewel's body which forced her to vomit out the cum which entered Blu's mouth. Since they were so tightly locked, Blu was forced to swallow all the cum until Jewel's body was out of cum. There was so much cum that Blu's cloaca began to leak with semen.

The snake released the two from his coils and the ropes, and the cum that was still transporting to Blu's beak came out like a fountain which covered each other's face with warm cum.

"Eww, I hate the taste of cum." Blu groaned as he fell down.

"I liked the taste, maybe because I'm a female?" Jewel said as she bent down and drank some cum out of Blu's cloaca. All the small snakes exited through Jewel's cloaca one by one and her body became smaller and smaller, and eventually it became the normal size.

Jewel looked up at Blu and blushed. Blu giggled and pushed her head down for a better feeling. The snake panted after the climax and decided to do something even more crazier.

"Do you want to be strong and dominate your mate?" The snake asked and placed its fangs on Blu's neck.

"Yeah…" Blu said unsurely.

"Do you want to impress Jewel by showing her what you are truly made of?" The snake asked again.

"Yes, absolutely." Blu was certain for this time as he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and some liquid entering his bloodstream. At first he felt nothing, but after a few seconds, his heartbeat increased and suddenly turned his head towards Jewel. His eyes locked onto her wet flower like he was going to make it bleed.

"What's happening to you Blu?" Jewel backed up to the wall as she saw this side of Blu for the first time. His eyes turned into bloody red and his body mad for sex.

"You look like you could use some fucking." Blu tilted his head and laughed, and charged towards Jewel. She was knocked onto the ground and Blu got on top of her, he connected their wet cloaca and began humping extremely fast.

"Slow… Slow down… It hurts!" Jewel yelped at the feeling of extreme pain and pleasure.

"What did you say, you want it faster?" Blu laughed and increased his speed. Jewel came two minutes afterwards and released her liquids on Blu's crotch.

"How dare you cum on me before I told you you could do so? Now you must pay the price of getting pregnant with my kids!" Blu said and ejaculated his load into her cloaca.

"Nooo! Not in there Blu, please don't make me pregnant, I don't want more kids! We already have three remember?" Jewel shook her head and try to push him away.

"Oh, now you don't want it in there? Well, why didn't you say so because I already came in you." Blu laughed and released more of his warm seed deep inside her, fertilizing her eggs.

"Why… Blu, I thought you loved me…" Jewel cried in tears as she moaned when she felt her body getting filled.  
"Why choose love when I can choose sex?" Blu whispered in her ear and smashed her head against the ground. He slapped her butt and brought his cloaca in front of Jewel, "Now clean it up."

"No," Jewel said stubbornly.

"Do I have to show you what it feels like to be cut?" Blu threatened her and placed his talon on her neck, ready to slash open her throat at any time.

"Fine fine Blu, I'll do it." Jewel cried out as she was afraid of getting killed by her own loved one. Jewel looked at his cloaca and groaned, she tried not to look at his private part and took her tongue out. A slight lick was given to his cloaca as he moaned in pleasure, and before Jewel could lick it again, Blu pushed her head in and forced her to suck on his cloaca which is now getting more and more excited. Jewel tried to breath but couldn't suck a single bit of air in since her head was deep in his cloaca, so she sucked and licked as much as she can in hope of him releasing her.

"That's it Jewel... keep... doing that and I might... let you go." Blu's iris turned redder as he felt another orgasm coming. He soon pushed her head up and released another huge load upon Jewel's beautiful already cum covered face. Cum splashed everywhere as Blu yelled out in pleasure, Jewel groaned in disgust as she felt the gooey substance stuck on her face. She wiped the cum away and tried to throw them away on the ground but was stopped by Blu.

"Put them in your ovaries now." Blu said still panting.

"Please Blu, there's already too much sperm in me, I don't want any more kids." Jewel said and broke down in tears again.

"You know what to do." The big snake said and the small gang of little snakes immerged and ate all the cum away. They all slithered into her cloaca one by one and deposited their just acquired sperm within the eggs in her ovaries.

"Nooo… They are all in me…" Jewel cried out at the thought of more children.

"Look how scared you are," The snake laughed out loud and said," It's time to finish it up."

The snake said and pushed his head into Jewel's cloaca and into her ovaries. He bit the flesh and deposited some weird liquid.

"AHH!" Jewel screamed in pain as she felt a sting in her most sensitive part.

The snake backed out and said to her, "There, now you won't be pregnant 'cause I poisoned all the sperm."

"Thank goodness." Jewel sighed in relief but said, "What about Blu? He will just bother me with constant sex!"

"Don't worry Jewel, it's already worn off." The snake chuckled and said to her.

"What… What happened?" Blu's iris turned to normal color and looked around, and found Jewel lying on the ground with her cloaca wet with semen so he looked away.

"Ok, that's gross." Blu said to her.

"Yes! My awkward and clumsy Blu is back!" Jewel said and jumped on him, giving him a big hug.

"You see Jewel, you should be thankful that your mate isn't like average macaws who just want to fuck any girl that they see. Your husband knows the boundary of sex, and I expect you to repay him for what he does for you." The snake smiled and bit both of them, and sending them to deep sleep.

"Sleep well my friends, I will see you soon." The snakes said and ordered the small snakes to carry their bodies back to their own hollow, where their home and hearts truly belongs.


	20. Happy Birthday Jameson

Happy Birthday Jameson!

 **'Okay guys, this is a special birthday story for my friend Jameson the Phoenix Owl. His birthday is July Fifteenth. This story is based in the future when the time machine is built. Blu is the first one to ever test it. Blu is still flightless in this one. Two more things, one, to the people who keep asking me to do a Felipe x Roberto story, stop asking. I will get to it. If you keep asking, I won't do it. Two, I will be gone for a couple weeks and I will post another chapter. It is already made and will be posted ASAP.'**

Blu's Time Travel

It was year 2025, Blu was just finishing his latest project on the time machine. "Almost finished and... THERE! It's done." He said excitedly. Blu stepped into the time machine and began to start it up. "Oops. I almost forgot the return pad." He grabbed the pad and started the machine. The return pad was used for returning back to the present. It gave off a loud sound and he vanished.

Sixty-five million years in the past

A certain T-Rex was roaming around the forest looking for her next meal. Her name was Bailey. She was a small T-Rex with dark gray scales. Her size was abnormal from the other T-Rex's making her the undesirable one to mate with. Bailey was so sad because she knew she would be alone forever without kids. While walking around by herself, she saw a huge flash in front of her and some crashing sound. She turned her head to avoid the light. Looking back she saw some metal machine with its doors facing her. Bailey started sniffing it before running behind it when she heard the doors open.

"Haha it works, it really works!" An excited Blu yelled hopping out of the time machine. Bailey slowly crept around the machine to see the man jumping around excitedly. Bailey began to growl at the man in defense. Blu turned around to see the female T-Rex and slowly began to back away. The little Dino began to get closer to Blu. He looked around trying to find his return pad in order to get out of the past. "Shit." He cursed looking at the bag in the time machine. "Nice T-Rex. Who's a good Dinosaur?" Blu said trying to stay calm. Bailey roared and Blu began to sprint away from her. She chased after him in hope of catching him. Blu proved himself to be the faster creature.

A few minutes later, Blu found a cave in the side of a mountain that should cover him for the night. He laid down in the back of the cave and tried getting some rest in this Jurassic world.

Bailey kept roaming around the forest to see if she could find that bird again. Her hopes of finding him diminished and she began to return back to her den. When she returned home, she spotted something in the back of the den. The bird she was chasing earlier was in the back of the den. She slowly approached him. When she was almost on top of him, she looked at him up and down. He was one hot looking man. 'Oh my. He is so hot. Maybe I could... No that's not what we do to prey. But I know I'm not going to be anyone's mate. This is my body and my life. I can do as I please.' She thought to herself. Her eyes diverted to the entrance of the den to see if anyone was coming. Fortunately, no one was. She turned back to him and brought her head towards his groin. Her snout caught his musky scent as she breathed in.

Bailey felt her privates begin to heat up. She licked his groan in an attempt to lubricate his cloaca. That first lick caused Blu to moan. She continued to kiss and lick his cloaca until he woke up. "Ugg. What the fuck?" He said looking down towards his privates. He say the T-Rex that tried to eat him earlier and jumped back closer to the wall. "Please, don't eat me." Blu said in fear. He closed his eyes as he waited for death. But soon he felt something wet on his crotch again. He opened his eyes and closed his legs to get rid of the intruder. Bailey growled. "Open those legs or else I will eat you!" She yelled at him. Blu cried as he opened his legs and revealed his wet sex.

Bailey smiled as she examined his wet maleness. She clamps her claws around his talons and pulls him towards her. "You will be my pleasure slave until I am satisfied. Then you can leave. Now let's begin." She said sinisterly. Blu began to kick his legs in protest only to receive a smack on his privates. Blu cawed in discomfort and pain. "Ah please stop. You can't have my kids. Only my mate can!" He yelled at her, still struggling. Bailey mounted up on top of him and said, "Well, I guess that I will have to force them out of you. Your mate will never know." She said with a laugh. "Now it's time to get me wet and ready. So lick it!" She jumped on top of his beak with her genital slit in front of his face. Blu didn't want to get hit again and closed his eyes, licking her slit. Bailey moaned and fell on top of his beak, penetrating her. Blu's eyes shot open at the pressure put on his beak. He couldn't stand the smell of it and began to cough into her sex. Even though she heard his coughing from lack of air, she was enjoying the vibrations and stretching as he opened his mouth to cough. His hot breath being forced into her was making her natural fluids drip into his mouth. Blu tried to spit it out but was forced to swallow it.

Bailey was enjoying herself, but figured now was the time to get into the action. She pulled herself off of his beak and said, "Now it's time for the fun part. You will stay still or else I will ride you harder and painfully thrust into you." Blu didn't heed her warning and began to struggle. "Alright you asked for it!" She yelled. Bailey slammed her feminine slit into Blu's cloaca. He groaned in pain from the high speed collision into him. Pain shot through his lower body, and pleasure ran through him as his began to squeeze into her. Bailey moaned in pleasure at the feeling. "Well, are going to struggle again or do I have to do that more?" She questioned. "No... Please release me." He cried.

"I will release you when you release in me. You will give me kids." As this was said, she began to bounce on his cloaca. Blu cried as he watched her bounce on him. Her insides were on fire, and they were leaking more of her natural lubricant. Blu felt his cloaca tingling with pleasure and told her, "Please, don't rob me... Ah, of my children." Bailey knew he was going to cum, but she also knew he was trying to climax early so he could leave. Her thrusts and rubs began to get harder as his climax approached. Instead of the pleasure of orgasm, Blu was hit with pain as he felt the thrusts and rubs become harder, pushing his climax back. Blu let out a cry of pain as he knew he would have a bruised groin once this was over. "Wow, you 'groan' feel amazing inside me. I feel all this oh pleasure. What do you feel?" She teased. He didn't reply as she rode him even harder. Bailey brought her head down to his head and opened her mouth wide. This caused Blu to scream in terror as he thought she was going to eat him. Once he screamed, she closed her mouth and grinned at him. "Those sharp teeth will rip you to pieces if you don't answer me again." She threatened. "Now, what do you FEEL?!" She yelled, ramming into him harder. Blu responded, "I can feel, ow, your hot slit, 'nng,' bruising my groin. Please, lighten up." Bailey smiled and said no, continuing to pound him as hard as she could.

Thirty minutes later, Blu cried as he felt his climax beginning to come to him again. "I'm gonna cum! Ow. Please let me." He pleaded. His orgasm began to become even more painful since he wasn't able to cum for thirty plus minutes. Bailey also felt her orgasm coming and decided that enough was enough. She let up on her thrusts to allow him to cum in her. His cloaca began to sink deeper into her and touched the entrance to her womb. "Alright I guess you can." She began to climax on him, shooting her juices all over his body. Blu felt his cloaca tense up. His seeds shot deep into her womb, filling her baby maker up.

With her pregnancy insured, she got off of him. "Now, I am going to leave. Your kids are mine, and there is nothing you can do about it." She said. She began to leave, but before she did, she turned around, laid down on her back, and waited for Blu to stand and look at her. He stood up and looked at her with curiosity. She smiled at him and began to lick the cum that was in her slit. Blu looked at her in disgust. "That's disgusting. Just get out of here so I can forget about this." She rolled her eyes at him and left. Blu began to walk back to his time machine. He was still soaked in his rapists juices. He finally reached his machine and connected the return pad. He started it up and left.

Sixty-five million years in the future a few minutes after Blu left.

"Ew yuck. I can't wait to take a shower." Blu said stepping out of his machine. "Can I take one with you?" A voice said. Blu smiled. Jewel appeared next to him and gave him a quick kiss on the beak. "What are you covered in?" She asked. "It's uh it's water from the machine." "Well that's some smelly water." She said. "Now, let's get you cleaned up. And then you may have some love from me." Blu giggled at her and began to follow her. Both of them hopped in the shower and began to clean each other under the running water. Soon, Blu began to caress her love spot, and she began to rub his. "Ow. Be careful. I had a little accident when I went back in time." Blu said, feeling the pain in his lower region. "Ah does my Blu need a kiss to make it better." She pushed him on his back and went towards his waist. She began to lick his cloaca. Blu moaned in pleasure as he felt her licking. He came rather quickly and told Jewel, "I'm glad I have you as a mate." Jewel smiled at him with his semen hanging off her beak. She greedily licked it off her beak and asked, "Mind if I got the same treatment?" Blu nodded to her with a smile. She laid down on her back and spread her legs. "This beautiful flower here 'he touches her cloaca and rubs it' will be a good reward for my accomplishment today." He bent down and began to lick it while she moaned in pleasure. Blu smiled as he thought about how lucky he was to have Jewel. "I love you Blu." She moaned as she climaxed. Blu drank all her juices and helped her stand back up. They kiss quickly and shut off the shower. Soon they returned to their kids and proceeded on with their day.

Epilogue

Blu eventually told Jewel what really happened and felt bad for him. She comforted him and gave him kisses to ensure that everything was alright.

Bailey had three kids of her own. One thing she knew for sure was that Blu wasn't the real father of them. She actually found a T-Rex her size and chose him as her mate.


	21. Jewels Big Mistake

Jewel's Big Mistake

 **'Blu hasn't met Jewel in this version, and it is in the middle of a mating season. This is also one of Jason Fuzes stories that he gave to me.'**

It was just an average day with sun shining brightly on the sky and trees moving side to side. The sound of nature had dominated the forest with its charming aura as it attracted many creatures of love, marking the beginning of another mating season.

Jewel flew in the air as she searched for food. She took in a deep breath of the sweet smell of flowers that had just blossomed under the sun. Soon her eyes shined with delight as a mango tree came into her sight. Jewel landed on top of a branch and started to examine the yellow and red round shaped fruit.

She found a ripe mango and used her talon to cut it off from its branch, and flew down to the ground, preparing for a meal that she always enjoyed. The ground was flat as Jewel landed with ease, the mango was soon cut into small pieces by her sharp talons. Yellow-orange juice slowly dripped down her talon the mango tainted her leg. Jewel took her talon into her beak and sipped the juice off, and started to eat the mango.

It wasn't long before she quickly finished the entire mango with ease because she knew that the forest isn't so friendly anymore with all the lustful males around, hunting for females to mate with. Jewel kicked away the core of the mango and decided to go back to her nest, and maybe have some rest before finally going on a mission for a mate.

But just as she was about to leave, a large object tackled Jewel down on the ground. She struggled to get herself free but the more she tries, the harder it is for her to move. Jewel eventually calmed down and looked at the person that had pinned her down.

It was a vigorous hawk who had its sharp and long talons locked onto her neck. He was almost standing on top of her, cutting off half of her oxygen intake.

"Help!" Jewel yelled out still trying to fight.

"There's no one here to help you." The hawk said to her and strengthened his grip.

Jewel coughed a few times due to the pressure applied to her neck, the hawk noticed that and softened his grip on her, but then froze when he saw her beautiful face.

"Just… Kill me already." Jewel said with her eyes half closed, "Just do it already, slit my throat open and taste that fresh blood."

The hawk still stood there not doing anything except for staring at her face.

"What… Are you looking at?" Jewel turned her face sideway but still having her eyes on him.

"Umm… I… I… don't know." He shook his head and said.

"So you are just gonna stand on my neck for the next few minutes?" Jewel asked and gulped.

"Well uhh, you see, I'm kinda hungry." He said rubbing the back of his head with one of his wing.

"Then why aren't you eating me right now?" Jewel was even more confused.

"Not physically, I mean I'm hungry for love, for affections, and I have yet to find anybody that cares for me." The hawk said to Jewel and soon released his grip on her neck, saying, "You can go now, I apologize sincerely for scaring you."

Jewel slowly climbed onto her talons and stared at his face. His sorrow from his eyes showed that he was desperate for love. She thought of something and giggled.

"Why are you still here? Go on, fly away, and maybe find someone that you love." The hawk sat down and said to her with a sad face.

"I already did." She said and reached out her wings, and slowly brushed her feathers down his back.

"What? Oh… I guess you want to stay here with me, that's nice, umm… My name is Apollo." He said nervously while trying not to look at her.

"I'm Jewel." She said still having her wings behind his back, and her heart started to race up.

"That's a nice name your parents gave you. It represents you well… Its too bad I never got the chance to see my parents. I would ask them why they chose my name." Apollo said and started to tear up.

"Hey hey, it's alright Apollo, I'm here for you." Jewel said getting closer to him, their feathers almost touching each other.

"Thanks, no one has ever been this nice to me." Apollo formed a smile on his face as he felt the blue macaw's body getting closer and closer to him. He felt his body starting to heat up when he looked at her beautifully curved wing and body.

"Your welcome."

"You know, you have a really… nice body." Apollo said.

"Being sexy is good and bad at the same time you know." Jewel said with her face blushing.

"Of course, there could be some rapist who just targets someone as sexy as you." Apollo said to her.

"That sounds awful. It seems a lot like it could be you." Jewel said with a smile on her face as she lied her beak on his shoulder.

"What?! Me? But I didn't do anything sexual to you!" Apollo said in shock as Jewel accused him of a rapist.

"I said you could be one, and I want you to be one."

"Wha…?" Jewel locked beaks with Apollo's before he could finish his sentence. Apollo's eyes opened as wide as goldfish when he felt her tongue roam around his beak, but he slowly closed them to the sensation of her kissing him with passion. A minute had passed and they finally separated, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"That… was the best thing I've ever felt." Apollo said still stuck in his own fantasy.

"Come Apollo, let's head back to my hollow, I have a present for you." Jewel said seductively as she flew to her hollow, followed by Apollo from behind.

After about fifteen minutes of flying, they reached Jewel's hollow. Jewel walked towards her nest and sat down, waiting for Apollo to come into her 'sex dungeon.' Apollo soon entered the hollow, and looked around the wall of the structure with curiosity.

"Come here Apollo." Jewel signaled Apollo to come for her as he did so.

"So what now?" Apollo asked with excitement as he knew he was going to fuck a female not even half his size.

"Let's have a roleplay, you are the rapist and I'm the victim. Remember, try to make me suffer as much as possible, I love hardcore torturing sex. Rape me with those toys I have in the nest that I stole from the humans. It'll be so much fun." Jewel giggled and pulled Apollo over to her into another passionate kiss.

"Alright then." Apollo disconnected the kiss and started to search her nest for fun toys to play with. He found some ropes and a vibrator. He smiled sinisterly and tackled Jewel on the ground.

"Oh yes Apollo, rape me!" Jewel said as her wings are getting strapped onto a wooden pole next to her. Her body was half hanging in the air with her wings and legs spread open, showing her beautiful dripping wet flower.

Apollo started to breath heavily at the scene, never in his life had he ever seen a female that exposed and lustful for sex, but now, she's all his. He kneeled down and started to lick her flower with his tongue. Each lick made her moan more and more as more juice came out of her cloaca. Her legs and body twitched from the sensation and pleasure from all the licking.

After a while, Apollo stopped licking and grabbed the vibrator. He pushed it against her cloaca and Jewel let out a cry of pleasure, in the form of not wanting it. "Ah no. No stop! It's too much." Jewel groaned. Apollo stuck the vibrator inside her cloaca saying, "Shut up bitch. You are mine now."

After a while of her struggling, he pulled the vibrator out and released the ropes on her, but just as Jewel had a chance to move, he slapped her down on the ground again and grabbed her on the neck, beginning to choke her again. Saliva and tears came out of her as he grabbed harder and harder, but Apollo tried not to do it too hard or she'll suffocate. Apollo tied her up on top of a rock with the ropes, then climbed on top of Jewel and stuffed her beak with his hard cloaca. Jewel murmured words but Apollo couldn't make out what she was saying so he softened the grip.

"Oh please Apollo, I'm so hurt right now, please don't make me suffer more." Jewel said in tears but follow by a wink.

Apollo knew that Jewel was being sarcastic and wanted more deadly and dangerous sex, so he smiled and nodded.

"Shut up bitch, suck my hole or I'll rip your cloaca apart." Apollo said and hardened his grip on Jewel's neck even harder than last time. Not only did he make it harder to breath, he also had his razor sharp talon in Jewel's cloaca, ready to rip a giant gap inside her whenever she disobeys.

The harsh punishment was followed by a few slaps and kicks sometimes on her. As Jewel suffered from the great pain, she enjoyed every bit of it, even the danger of dying had made her more aroused than ever before. Tears flowed out of her eyes like waterfalls as the pain had triggered her senses. She had to cough constantly to keep the oxygen level to a bearable amount.

After a while of licking and sucking, Apollo felt his climax coming and warned Jewel.

"Ahh… I'm gonna cum, open your eyes and mouth and get ready." Apollo yelled out in pleasure. Jewel nodded and opened her beak and eyes, ready for the jizz to cover her face. Soon she saw the flesh on his cloaca contract and the first load of cum came out, she completely caught it with her mouth, but Apollo took both of his talons off of her cloaca and neck, so Jewel was forced to inhale more oxygen, but cum was still in her mouth. This resulted in Jewel inhaling cum instead of oxygen, and his sperm began to fill her lungs up as the second load came in.

Apollo used his talons to hold Jewel's eyelids open so they won't close when cum enters them. His load was so big that even after her lungs were completely filled with his sperm, he was still ejaculating more and more. Apollo moved up an inch and began to cum on Jewel's blue-green iris. He first unleashed a small load on the right eye and moved to the other. He could feel that Jewel was trying to close her eyelids, but his talons had locked them in place. He moved his crotch forward and rammed her eyeball with his bare cloaca. His semen ejuculated out of him and onto Jewel's eye, some splashing away and some stayed there, he did this multiple times with her eyes until his entire load was empty.

Her face was completely covered in jizz with some left on the ground beside her face. All that Apollo saw on Jewel's eyes were white gooey substances, but he did not let go of her eyelids as he patiently waited for his sperm to be absorbed by Jewel's eyes and into her body.

Jewel coughed some semen out while her vision got clearer by absorbing all the sperm from her eyes into her head somewhere. She saw Apollo was smiling evilly with a dildo in his talon, but it wasn't any ordinary dildo.

"Oh no Apollo, that's not a toy." Jewel shook her head and said, "Stop this, don't use…"

"Shut the fuck up bitch, who told you to talk?" Apollo shut Jewel's beak with his other talon as he turned on the toy.

It was a drill dildo that he was holding, or drilldo, and Jewel never tried it because it spins so fast that she's afraid that it'll rip her cloaca apart. Jewel tried to bite the ropes with her beak but she was too weak with the lack of oxygen and the talon around her mouth. She pushed the dildo away with her talons but Apollo thought she was still acting.

"Mmm…. No!...Mmm" Jewel murmured as she shook her head.

"What? You said you don't want it?" Apollo asked evilly, "Then your beak is getting it first."

Jewel's eyes widened as the drilldo was violently stuffed down her throat. Tears immediately came out of her eyes as she felt the immense pain inside her throat. Her tears weren't transparent as it was half tear and half cum.

Apollo laughed maniacally and pulled the drilldo out of her throat after seeing her almost go unconcious. He then cleaned the liquids off of the drilldo so he could do a dry cloaca piercing.

"Please, no more, It's too much." Jewel begged weakly with her eyes half closed.

"Too bad, I'm a rapist." Apollo then stuffed the drilldo down her cloaca just like how he did with her throat, but without lubrication, and he left the hollow to get something. Pain from the drilldo shot through her own cloaca. Being drilled was already enough to make her cry even more, but soon her cloaca began to produce its own lubricant.

Jewel slowly built up her orgasm and released it at the last second when the drilldo was pulled out abruptly after Apollo came back with something in his talon. A giant empty hollow of flesh was left in her cloaca when she reached her orgasm. It contrasted and expanded simultaneously in the cave of flesh that Jewel has. Her entire body was out of sync as she twitched uncontrollably.

Apollo laughed at the scene and started to kiss her while she couldn't respond to anything with her intense orgasm. The tunnel of flesh began to close slowly so Apollo took the chance and stuffed a half pepper that he gathered just outside of the hollow inside Jewel's cloaca.

She screamed out in fiery pain caused by the pepper. She tried to grab the pepper but her talons were tied by Apollo with his ropes. Cum tears formed in her eyes and began to fall down her face as she begged for mercy.

"Please pull out that pepper, it hurts so much!" Jewel was again serious this time, but Apollo still thought that she was acting so he decided to squeeze the pepper little by little so the spicy juice can all come out.

"AHHH!" Jewel yelled in agony as she felt the juice slowly began to fill her cloaca up. Apollo then squeezed all the juice out of the pepper until there was nothing left. Her cloaca was half full with pepper juice. The stinging sensation of the pepper quickly came into play even more as Jewel almost wanted to die with how much pain was in her cloaca.

To make matters worse, Apollo stuck his razor sharp talons into her cloaca and punctured holes in the sides of it. The juice flowed into them and stung even more. He pulled his talon out and watched her writhe in pain.

"OW, Apollo, please flush it with water!" Jewel yelled out with her eyes closed while enduring the pain.

"You aren't getting any water, all that you are getting is cum." Apollo said evilly.

"Then…" Jewel paused for a second and said, "Then can you cum in me?"

"I can't hear you." Apollo covered his ears.

"Please cum in me!" Jewel spoke louder this time.

"Nope, I want you to beg for it like you are a slave."

"Oh please Apollo, I want your cum to fill my ovaries up like balloons." Jewel begged in a voice with the face of a child asking for candy.

"Well, let me think…" Apollo tapped his talon, "Fine, you can have my precious cum in your useless body."

"Thank you Apollo." Jewel said now with a smiling face while still in pain.

Apollo slammed his cloaca against hers and moved it up and down and sometimes left and right. Jewel moaned at the feeling of her finally getting fucked. While Apollo was constantly thrusting, he swallowed a pill that he thought would be a great idea to have. He smiled sinisterly at the thought of the effect of the pill.

"Oh faster Apollo, I want you to fill me up." Jewel begged him while moaning at the same time.

"Just wait till you see what else I can do." Apollo said and sped up the thrusting which made her moan even more. Jewel was so into the sex that she climaxed several times during the ten minutes of intense thrusting.

Apollo closed his eyes and began to feel that the muscle around his cloaca began to contract. He knew he was going to cum soon so he stopped the thrusting and pushed his entire crotch forward, into Jewel's wet cloaca and womb.

"Ah!" Apollo yelled out as he reached his climax. A huge load of semen flooded her ovaries immediately. The pill's effect was to increase a male's sperm production by one thousand percent, with a huge penis growth at the end, and a short delay between loads of cum.

Her cloaca began to leak out semen, but the second load completely filled her cloaca and the semen sprouted out from her so much that she felt like she was the one that was cumming.

The pain of the pepper was replaced by the pain of liquid smashing her inner organ. He pulled out his cloaca and brought it up to her face and began to cum even more than the last time. Just the third load was enough to cover the surface area of her face. Apollo opened her beak and inserted his penis-like flesh pole into her throat, and released his forth load which not only filled her stomach, it went through her intestines and out of her cloaca. A stream of white substance flooded out of her cloaca like a fountain.

He pulled his 'penis' out of her throat and began to paint her face again. The fifth load of cum came directly on her face and splashed away spectacularly. Apollo moaned and used his talons to lock Jewel's eyelids open again.

"Oh no, not my eyes Apollo." Jewel said, afraid of the same thing but much more powerful than last time.

"Here we go!" Apollo exclaimed as he placed the tip of his penis right on her eyeballs, and released his semen right into her eyes and head.

He did this to both eyes several times and decided to use the rest of his cum on filling her body up like a balloon. He grabbed the drilldo and stuffed it inside Jewel's cloaca so the cum will only go in, and not out. He inserted his penis into her throat again and began cumming with a slight thrust occasionally.

Jewel couldn't see what was going on with the cum blocking her view and all that she could see was white liquid being slowly absorbed by her eyes, but the hard stuffing of her body told her that something bad was about to happen.

Jewel felt several streams of semen go inside of her and get blocked by the drilldo at the end. Her body was drastically expanding from the cum that continued to fill up inside of her. After a few minutes of cumming, Jewel's body was bigger than Apollo's as she felt pain all throughout her skin as she could not bear anymore expansion.

Apollo let go of her eyelids after seeing the semen had successfully entered her head from her eyes, and grabbed her by the throat so that cum would not suddenly burst out. She was now crying tears completely made out of cum as everything in her body was cum, and she actually enjoyed being filled up by a hawk, minus all the pain she felt.

After Apollo had completely emptied his last load, he let go of Jewel's neck. Jewel immediately puked out cum which are beginning to cover her beautiful blue feathers. The yellow mango juice that she consumed earlier already disappeared in the lake of cum.

She constantly puked out cum which painted her body in milky white. Apollo stood beside her and enjoyed the scene. After a few minutes of puking, she came to a stop after her body returned to its normal size.

"Oh you missed a spot." Apollo held his wing in front of her face which she coughed out some more semen. He held the semen in his wings and began to rub it gently on Jewel's black talons. Soon her entire body was white except for the iris of her eyes. Once he finished, he pulled the drilldo out of her body to see some more semen shoot out of her.

"Well, did you have fun Jewel?" Apollo said finally finishing his roleplay.

"Fuck you."

"Oh, so you really liked my fucking?" Apollo asked.

"No, I told you to stop so many times, and now my body just burns with pain." Jewel said weakly.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Apollo realized what he had done and lowered his head.

"Don't worry Apollo, I enjoyed it." Jewel said with a smile.

"Well, that's good." Apollo said, "But I think it's time to find yourself a proper mate that can actually make you pregnant. I'm a hawk so we can't have kids."

"Yeah, I'll clean myself up by eating all this cum away." Jewel smiled at Apollo and let her tongue loose while Apollo stood in front of the hollow, looking over the forest for any other Blue Macaws until one showed up.


	22. Trespassing Territory

Trespassing Territory

 **'Okay For the people that wanted the Roberto x Felipe story, your wish is granted. I am tired of hearing about this. Stop posting something more than twenty times. It's annoying. Sorry guys. I'm just tired of it. I already told you that I don't like to do gay pairings. I just can't do them. This will be a short story because I suck at these. Another thing, I am happy to announce that my birthday is tomorrow September 21st. I will be creating a birthday story for myself and post it soon. Enjoy the story.'**

"Roberto, tonight you will be on patrol. Keep an eye out for any trespassers." Eduardo said. Roberto nodded to his chief and began to fly to his post. On his way, he saw some Brazil nuts that were already picked. He looked around to see if they were anyone's. With no one in sight, he flew towards them and began to eat them. Suddenly, he was tackled from behind and knocked unconscious.

A couple hours later, Roberto began to wake up, feeling some vines tied tightly to his appendages. Feeling a little bit dizzy, he said, to no one in particular, "What happened?" He groaned as he felt a little pain in his back. Shuffling was heard to Roberto's right, causing him to look. All he saw was the outline of a bird. "Who are you?" "Oh you know who I am." The bird said, menacing. Roberto's eyes shot open when he heard the voice. "Felipe!" He shouted. "What do you want?!" Felipe stepped into the light. He had a smile on his face and said, "You crossed into our territory and ate our nuts. You know the law between our tribes is worthy of war. And we can easily take your team down." Roberto nodded his head, then realized he was still tied up. "Then why am I tied up? I fight in the war!" He yelled.

His opponent stepped closer to him, the smile on his face beginning to curl at the corners. "Instead of war, I was thinking of another way to pay for what you did." Roberto was confused on what he meant, until he felt a wing begin to rub his crotch. Immediately he knew what was going on. He began to struggle as the pleasure began to hit him. "Stop struggling. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Felipe said, before driving a feather deep into Roberto. He groaned at the intrusion and struggled more.

"Stop struggling or else I will do something else you won't like." Roberto didn't heed his warning and kept struggling. Felipe took his feather out and slapped his cloaca. He groaned and curled up due to the pain. Felipe brought his cloaca to Roberto's face. "Suck it now! I told you to stop, but you didn't. Now this is your punishment." Roberto did as he was told so he wouldn't get hurt. He began to lick it, but Felipe didn't like that. "I said suck! Not lick!" Felipe smacked Roberto's cloaca harder than last time. Roberto whimpered and screamed in pain. While his mouth was open, Felipe slammed down which shut him up and made him start sucking. He let out large moans as he fucked his mouth.

'Glug Gah slurp' were heard coming from Roberto's throat, while moans were heard from Felipe's beak. "Oh yeah. Just as good as I thought. Now keep going and you will get a reward." Roberto complied and kept going. He closed his eyes trying to think of his dream bird. Felipe began to grind on his beak, beginning to feel his climax approaching. Roberto began to feel his cloaca clench around his beak. Felipe spewed his load all over and in his beak. Roberto was forced to gulp down the warm liquids while they splashed on his face. Felipe stepped off of Roberto's face and stared at his white beak. "Wow! That was a lot of cum. I hope you enjoyed it." "Fuck... You." He panted. "Oh I will fuck you. Just give me a little rest time."

A little while later, Felipe took a little rest, watching Roberto try and break his bonds. "Trust me. You won't break them. The vines have been growing for so long that they have the strength to hold a tree up." Felipe smiled. "I will never stop. I will not be a victim of rape!" Roberto protested. Felipe got up and proceeded to Roberto's tied up form. "Well, you are going to be a rape victim now!"

Just as Roberto thought he was going to be pounced, another macaw walked in and told Felipe, "The Spix Tribe is beginning their search for him. Whatever you plan on doing to him you better make it quick." He said. Felipe dismissed him and jumped onto his lower stomach. "Now then, where were we?" He said licking his neck. Slowly and steadily, their cloacas inched towards each other. Roberto kept his tear stain eyes towards their privates when they touched. His eyes shot wide open at the penetration as Felipe pushed deep into him. "Now then, let mate!" He forcefully pushed in and out of Roberto's cloaca, causing him to moan in discomfort. "Ah your so tight." Felipe commented. His humping had caused Roberto to shoot out pre-cum for lubrication and his upcoming climax. "Please... Please stop." Felipe refused to stop his thrusting, only making it harder. Roberto cried in horror as he was raped viscously.

Felipe began to feel his climax approaching and said, "Oh _yeah..._ Get ready. Ah gonna cum." He bit into Roberto's neck, sealing the mate status. Felipe shot his cum into Roberto, moaning in pure pleasure. Tears were running down Roberto's face as he felt the fluids of his enemy shoot into his body. He also climaxed, his seed filling his own plugged hole. "I don't ever want to see you in our territory again. If you do come back, I will rape you again and do much worse." Felipe threatened, releasing more of his seed into Roberto's cloaca. Roberto whimpered and nodded. Felipe detached his cloaca from his forced-to-be-mate, watching the cum flow out of him. He cut the ropes restraining him and forced him up. Before Roberto could escape, he was forced into a kiss. He struggled to get out of it, but Felipe didn't let him go.

After a little while of kissing, Roberto felt a feather enter his vent and feel around. Felipe hit a pressure point inside of him and made him climax. All the cum on him before was shot out as he experienced the most powerful climax he ever felt. Felipe released his beak and feathers from him. Immediately, Roberto flew away, cum still dripping from his vent.

Epilogue

Both males never really saw each other after they mated. Roberto continued on with his life, trying not to think about being raped. Felipe ended up finding a couple males to mate with to keep himself satisfied, until he could rape Roberto again.


	23. Nico and Pedro's Love Club

Nico and Pedro's Love Club

' **Okay guys. This story takes place in the club. If you haven't taken a look at Chapter Six: Tiago's Plan, you should turn back and read it. I have had this request for a while now and haven't thought of a way to start it. Enjoy.'**

"Wow. This club is poppin! We should let more people use the club for birthday parties." Pedro said, giving Nico a nudge on the shoulder. They were looking at how many birds were in the club to celebrate Blu and Jewel's children's birthday. "Yeah. We should." Just as Nico said this, he spotted a Red-Crested Cardinal and a Canary. Nico, being the ambitious one, approached them first. Both girls were facing away from him. "Hello there ladies. Your looking fine this evening." He said, looking towards both of them. They turned around and screamed in excitement. "Oh my god! Your Nico right?! I can't believe we're meeting you!" The Canary said. The Cardinal then came up next to her and lightly pushed her to the side with her wing. "Sorry about my friend. She can get a little crazy at times. So your the owner?" The Cardinal asked. Nico smiled at them before turning around to bring Pedro over.

On his return, he said, "We're the owners. And by the way, 'he looks at the Canary' I love crazy." He says with a wink. "What are yo' names girls?" Pedro asked, eying the Cardinal.

The Cardinal blushed at his advances and said, "My name is Carol. My friend here, her name is Erica. It's nice that we finally get to meet you. We have always wanted to." Nico and Pedro began to look around the club to see how the party was going. They saw Bia and Tiago walk towards the special rooms hallway. "Hey do you gals want to come with us and help us out really quick?" Pedro asked, suspicious of what they were up to. Both of them nodded and went to the video room.

Nico and Pedro began to look at videos from each room until they found Tiago and Carla in the fanciest room in the special room hallway. Nico, Pedro, Carol, and Erica all saw them kissing and rubbing on each other, intimately. "Woah, didn't think this would happen. We might want to show Blu and Jewel this." Nico commented, before flying to get the parents, leaving Pedro and the girls behind. They kept staring at the screen as they watched the incestous love session. Both Carol and Erica blushed as they felt themselves get wet. Just then, Blu and Jewel showed up in the room, confused on why they were there. "Okay Nico, what did you want to show us?" Blu asked. Without saying anything, the group of four pointed to the screen. Both lovebirds looked at the screen and saw Tiago fingering Bia. Jewel looked towards Blu and said, "Well, it was only a matter of time before they would do this. We all knew it was coming." Blu smiled at her and said, "Yeah I know." He then looked towards the others in the room and told them, "For a year now, it seems that they have been getting closer and closer. They looked like they were more in a relationship then of any relation. If you guys can help me out I would like to show this to the club." Nico, Pedro, and the girls all looked at each other in surprise. Nico spoke up and said, "Won't that be a little embarrassing? What if the guests spread the word?" "Don't worry. We will ask the guest not to spread the word. And yes it will be a little embarrassing, but they won't mind. Just trust us and let's show them this." Jewel explained. Nico and Pedro nodded and all of them flew to the rest of the party.

Nico and Pedro flew up to the stage and called for everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, listen up. Blu and Jewel's son and daughter have been keeping a little secret from us." Nico started. Pedro finished with, "We would like to show you their little secret, but you must promise to keep it a secret. What happens in this club today stays in this club. Got it?" Everyone in the said yes. The owners began to lower a projection screen where they would show everyone what was going on. "Just a fair warning, this video may be a little pornographic. If at anytime you feel the urge, don't worry, you probably aren't the only one. Now, we are going to show you this, and remember to keep this a secret." Nico said. The projector turned on and showed the video of Tiago and Bia. They were still rubbing on each other and everyone stared in shock. They hadn't expected this, but they knew it was going to happen sometime. Raphael was the first to speak out. "We all knew it was going to happen. I hadn't expected it to happen here, and let me just say this is hot stuff." Tiago was now on top of Bia thrusting into her while the whole club heard her moans of pleasure. Nico and Pedro both walked towards the girls and asked, "Are you enjoying the show?" The girls nodded, feeling their groins heat up from the video.

After a while of watching the video, birds started to jump on their mates and mate. Blu, Jewel, and Carla began to mate together. Nico and Pedro saw them and grinned, "Well I guess they weren't the only ones thinking of mating. Am I right girls?" Pedro laughed a little, turning towards Carol and Erica. Nico also turned around and both of them were surprised with what they saw. Both Erica and Carol were rubbing their cloacas and panting. Nico and Pedro grinned at them and Nico said, "Well, you gals seem needy. Do you need some help with that?" Nico smirked, looking at his canary partner. Both girls stood up and walked towards them. Carol kissed Pedro deeply, rubbing him sexually. Erica did something completely different. Instead of kissing him, she tricked Nico, flopped on her back, and pulled herself between his legs. She immediately began to lick his cloaca while he groaned in pleasure.

Pedro and Carol

Carols POV

I was so happy that I was getting the chance to have sex with a star. I may not be as showing much craziness as Erica, but I was thinking about going crazy right there. My wings were rubbing all around Pedro's body, including his intimate area. He moaned and disconnected from the kiss. "Oh my god, yes." He brought his beak down to my neck and began to nibble on it. I felt the pleasure shoot up through my head. I moaned loudly in surprise, before I pulled away from him and released my wing from his privates. "Oh Pedro, I want you. I want you so bad! Please, mate with me!" In my mind, I felt that all I needed in the world was for him to fuck me. My body responded with liquids gushing out of my cloaca for easier penetration. "Oh I will baby. I will fuck you so hard." My soon to be mate said with a smile. Pedro pushed me down onto my back, against the wall next to my partner in crime, and pressed his body against mine. Our cloacas were mere centimeters from touching. "I love you, babe." He said, which made my heart flutter. "I love you, too, handsome." He pressed his cloaca into me hard, taking away my virginity. I moaned as I felt him bulge into me, stretching my walls to my pain and pleasure. Pedro let me adjust to his girth before he started thrusting. The pleasure I felt was indescribable. Nothing could compare to this. "Mmm. Ah!" I leaned my head back in pleasure. I felt Pedro nibble on my neck feathers, making me squawk in pleasure.

Nico and Erica

Erica's POV

I could never believe what I was doing. I was submitting myself to a star. Never before did I believe I would have a mate as famous as this bird. Being the crazy person I am, I thought of the most pleasurable thing I could do. I shoved my tongue deep into his cloaca to give him a taste. His pre-cum was a little salty, but it was so good. "Ah babe that's so good. Keep oh going." My lover moaned. I was happy to comply. I simply couldn't get enough of him. I felt his cloaca begin to contract around my tongue and knew what was coming. His essence shot into my beak, filling my throat with his tasty juices. I got out from underneath him and smiled, his cum dripping off the top of my beak. He wiped it off with his wing and displayed it in front of me, coaxing me to lick it off.

Once I finished, I kissed him dead on the beak, exploring his mouth with my tongue. We both moaned in the kiss, fighting for dominance. Of course the male wins dominance, but not today. Still connected in the kiss, I pushed him on his back and lowered my cloaca close to his. We released the kiss and looked down towards our privates. I slowly pushed them together, feeling pleasure shoot up my spine. I shivered as his cloaca erected in me, pushing my walls apart. This was my first time ever experiencing this. His cloaca was big inside of me that I felt like I was going to burst. "Ah. Your so good, Nico." I said beginning to bounce up and down. Nico grunted at the pleasure flowing through him. I was unleashing all the love I had for him, in order to become his loving mate.

A few minutes passed and I was beginning to feel a strong climax coming. "Ah Nico. So good. Gonna cum!" I heard my counterpart mating with Pedro scream in pleasure. I felt my liquids shoot out onto his underside and I screamed in pleasure. Nico smiled at me and rolled on top of me. "I love you, ah, Erica." He said, getting closer to kiss me. I accepted and kissed him full on the beak. I released a moan out, "Oh Nico! Your so big!" Once I said that, I felt him tense up and cum. Seed shot into me as I tensed up in another orgasm, this time, much stronger. I arched my back and collapsed onto the wall behind me. I lost consciousness from all the pleasure.

Pedro and Carol

Carols POV

Pedro felt so amazing inside me. His cloaca stretched me beyond what I thought. This was indescribable. All I felt was pleasure. I couldn't think straight. All other noises around me were drowned out by our combined moans of pleasure. "Ah _yeah_ so good." I moaned. "Oh baby your so tight." He groaned. I knew I was way too tight for him, but our combined fluids let my passageway become easier to push through. I climaxed at the thought of it and squirted all over my waist and tail. It continued until I felt my lovers shaft begin to tremble. "Pedro... You are so wild." I said tiredly. My eyes began to shut slowly as I felt a warmth build up in my loins. Feeling this, my eyes shut tight and I fell asleep.

Nico and Pedro

Both partners hopped off their mates and took a few steps back. They both smiled at each other and Nico said, "Well, now all we have to do is wait for Bia." "Hi." A voice said from behind them. Both of them turned around and forced Bia into sex. **(Read Chapter 6 for this part)**

Epilogue

Nico, Pedro, Carol, and Erica lived together in the same hollow. Carol and Erica had two eggs each. They were so happy to have eggs and be mates to faithful stars. Sex life for them was also what kept them happy. Sometimes they'd switch off partners or have two women on one man. Their lives are now perfect.

 **'Sorry this took so long. I've been having a busy time in school and work. I will try and make more time for this.'**


	24. Linda's Christmas Gift

Linda's Christmas Gift

 **'Hey guys. Looking at some requests from other RMS stories, I saw that some people wanted a Linda x Blu. Yes, human x bird. I also got a PM from one of them. Blu can fly in this. Let's see how this plays out. P.S. I will be making my stories shorter. It is much to hard with all I have been doing.'**

Christmas season, a magical time bringing together family and friends. Sometimes even bringing together animals and humans. Today is Christmas Day and a sixteen year old Linda was just waking up from her slumber. She smiled remembering what day it was. She ran downstairs and into the bookstore where her parents were waiting for her. "Merry Christmas sweetheart!" They said in unison. "Merry Christmas mom and dad." She said back. Linda looked under the tree and saw all the presents that were under the tree. There were so many gifts that she didn't know which one to start with. "Hey mom, where's Blu?" She asked, seeing that her companion had presents, too. "Sweetie, I think he's right behind you with a special gift." Her mom smiled looking above her. Linda turned around and looked up, seeing Blu floating above her with a rectangular gift in his talons. "Aww Blu. You didn't have to." She said. Blu squawked and smiled at her. He slowly landed on her shoulder and gave her the gift. After unwrapping the gift, she opened the box and looked inside. There was a golden necklace with a blue jewel hanging off of it. Linda was in awe as she saw the beautiful masterpiece, asking, "How-how did you get this? It must be worth hundreds." "Well, a couple months ago, Blu found a couple of dollar bills on the street and held onto them in case we had any financial troubles. We told him to save it and collect it until the right time. Now was the best time." Her dad explained. Blu flew off her should, took the necklace by its clasps and put it on her. "Blu, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She hugged the macaw softly and he hugged back. They released from each other and began to unwrap the rest of the presents.

Four Hours Later

"Linda, we'll be back in a little while. Maybe an hour or so." Her mother called up the stairs. Her mom and dad were going out for a little party with friends to go have a drink or two. "Bye mom and dad. Tell them I said Merry Christmas." She yelled. She heard the slam of the door and looked towards the sleeping Blu on his perch. She looked down to her necklace and smiled. She owed him something in return. "Hey, Blu? Come here really quick." She called. Blu woke up immediately and flew over to her, landing on her shoulder. "I really appreciate you buying this necklace for me. I will value it for the rest of my life. But now, I want to give you a special present just from me. Meet me in my room in five minutes and you will see it." Blu smiled at her and nodded. Blu flew over to the couch. Linda proceeded upstairs and told Blu, "Also, when you come in, close the door." Blu responded with a squawk and began to relax on the couch.

With Linda upstairs and him downstairs, he felt a little lonely without someone else around. Blu was wondering what Linda special present was. Maybe it was a new cage item. He always loved them. Five minutes passed by slowly and Blu began to fly upstairs to Linda's bedroom. Landing on the door handle, he saw the door was cracked open a little for him. He flew in and pushed the door closed. "Now, where is she?" He said to himself. Turning around, he began to search for her. All he saw on the ground was a shirt, pants, underwear, and a bra. Not paying any attention to that, he couldn't see or hear anything, so he flew up to her bed to get a better view. Reaching the pole on the side of her bed, he saw what he never thought he would see.

Linda was on the bed, naked, with only her necklace on. Her eyes were looking directly into Blu's eyes as she leaned forward on the bed. She was a flat chested young lady with a gorgeous smooth body. "Hey Blu. I know this is shocking, but I didn't know what else to get you. You bought me the most beautiful gift that nothing could compare to. Now I want you to enjoy what I'm giving you. You deserve the pleasure." Blu was still shocked and wouldn't move from his place. He wasn't going to make the first move. Linda giggled at him and picked him up. She laid him down on the center of the bed on his back. His eyes went wide as she brought her face in between his legs. She looked at his organ then back at his face. She licked her lips and began to lick his cloaca. Blu groaned in pleasure, watching his owner lick his love spot. Blu tasted a little salty, but Linda loved the flavor.

A little while after they began, Blu began to feel the urge to cum. He tried to keep it in, but her tongue felt so good. He shot four large loads of bird seed into her mouth. "Ahhh." Blu said relieved. Linda stood up with the cum in her mouth and brought her face closer to his. She showed him the inside of her mouth painted white, then closed it and swallowed. She grinned at him then laid down on her back, her legs spread. Blu sat back up with the tingly sensation in his groin. Walking over to Linda, he got in between her legs to see her moist slit ready for him. He believes he should return the favor to her and try to make her climax. Linda watched over him intently to see what he was planning. Blu got closer to her cunt and gave her clit a slight rub. Linda moaned as he touched the most sensitive part of her body. Blu began to rub it a little more for her. She constantly moaned as he did this. "Ah Blu that feels so good. Mmph!" Linda moaned out. Her entire body trembled as she was pleasured. Her companion began to lick up and down her vagina, tasting her delicious juices. Linda spread her folds apart for him to get a deeper taste of her. He kept rubbing her while he licked her whole vagina. "Blu yes, YES!" She screamed nearing her climax. _'Her pussy tastes so good. Go ahead Linda. Give me your sweet cum.'_ He thought to himself. Linda let out a scream and her juices squirted out onto him.

"Ah that was amazing... Good job Blu." She panted. Blu hopped onto her stomach and gave her breasts a lick. She moaned a little and told him, "Well Mr. Frisky. I think it's time for the next round..." Blu smiled at her and began to mount her pussy, before she said, "I can't let you fuck me in the pussy though. I wish I could, but it wouldn't work. You can choose any other hole. Write down which ones you want to use, even the weird ones." She said, handing him a pen and paper. He grinned and began to write down where he wanted to put it in. Blu giggled at his own strange requests and handed it to her. Linda read what he wrote out loud. "My ear. My nose. My-my urethra? Oh my. You also want to cum in my eye?" Blu nodded. Linda thought for a little about what she wanted to do. "Well, um, we can do that. B-but no nose. Maybe some other time. Okay?" Blu nodded and waited to see what she wanted to do first. "I guess we could start with my ear. I watch a little porn before, but I never have seen it done before." Linda turned her head to the side to make it easier on Blu to fuck her in the ear. Blu climbed onto her face and hovered above her ear. Squatting down a little, he began to penetrate her ear and bulged into her head. Linda didn't feel a lot of pleasure as he did so, but she just let it happen. It was his gift after all. Beginning with a slow thrust, Blu began to moan with pleasure. He never thought he would ever do something as sticking his cloaca into anything would happen. It was magical. Blu and Linda both groaned in pleasure, but Blu knew that Linda was trying her best to get pleasure out of this. He kept going until he knew he would cum.

A minute later, Blu felt his need to cum and pulled out before he would. He squawked at her to turn her head. She did and he immediately lined up his cloaca with her eye. He began running his cloaca and brought himself to orgasm. Three loads of seed shot directly into her eye. Linda's eye began to absorb the sperm as she felt Blu making his way to her vagina again. Her vision finally cleared up enough for her to see that Blu was waiting for her to spread her lips. "Alright Blu. Remember you can cum in my urethra, but you better not penetrate my vagina. First, can you lube up my pee hole? It may be a little dry." She asked spreading her folds to expose her pee hole. Blu nodded and hopped off her crotch onto the bed. He got eye level with her urethra and began his licking. Linda felt the odd sensation from his licking and shivered at it. Blu put both of his wings on the side of the hole and spread it wider. He dug his tongue deeper into her to make the penetration easier.

Once he thought she was good and ready, he hopped up on her and began to search for her hole with his cloaca. Upon finding it, he looked at Linda's face and pushed in. His cloaca penetrated halfway in between her entrance and her bladder. Her face showed a little discomfort since she has never been penetrated before. "Blu, this feels so strange. I hope you like this because we are definitely going to explore more strange holes in the future." She winked at him, which made him start pushing in and out of her. Without realizing it, Blu's thrusting was actually making him run against her clit, which sent shockwaves of pleasure through her. "Ah Blu, you are awesome, oh. This is, ngh, perfect." She quivered, experiencing her first orgasm of this position. Linda's insides were clenching around his bulging shaft that it made the pleasure spike for him. Moans were soon heard from the both of them.

Soon enough, all great thing have to come to an end. Linda was beginning to feel his cloaca spasm inside of her. "Do it Blu. Cum inside!" She orgasmed. Blu's sticky white fluid shot inside of her and began to fill her bladder. Linda groaned the whole time he filled her. His orgasm finally finished and he pulled out of her. She grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, Blu. I hope you enjoyed your present." Blu nodded at her in thanks. Linda got off the bed and got dressed before her parents got home. "Remember to think about this night a lot. I want to do it more sometime. Okay, Bluey?" He nodded excitedly and thought, _'Next time I'm going to fuck your brains out.'_

Epilogue

Blu and Linda carried on with their shenanigans almost every day. One time they almost got caught by one of her friends while Blu was thrusting in her nose. Who knows what they will try in their adulthood?

 **Merry Christmas to all my fans, and have a happy New Year.**


	25. A Valentines Surprise

A Valentine's Surprise

 **'Hey guys. Haven't been feeling too well for the last few month. I have the fast spreading flu virus, and I am very weak. Please excuse my lateness with this story. This story takes place in Rio after the second movie. Blu and Jewel don't have kids in this one. Females have both an anus and a vagina. Males have a dick.'**

Valentine's Day in Rio

Blu was standing in the hollow entrance, waiting for his one and only to wake up. He was watching the sun come up from over the ocean. Jewel woke up to see Blu bathing in the sunshine. She walked over to him. "Good morning Blu." Jewel said, lovingly. Blu smiled at her. "Good morning, my lovely Jewel." He said, giving her a kiss on the beak. "Happy Valentine's Day my love." Blu said, putting a red rose in her head feathers. "What should we do on this romantic day?" Jewel asked, while looking at Blu seductively. "Oh I have a couple of things we can do, my naughty girl." He told her back, walking up to her.

Blu brought her into a hug and began to kiss her neck. Jewels head shot up in pleasure. Blu brought his wing down to her chest and stomach. Jewel groaned, but then felt a third wing, then a forth wing. She jumped into Blu's wings, freaked out. She looked at the other bird, seeing Raphael. "Hey guys. I see your horny Jewel. Would you like me to pound your horniness away?" He asked. "No. I'm married to this big guy here." She said getting out of Blu's wings. "And your married to Eva. You-" she was cut off by Blu who said, "What she's trying to say is yes, you can join us." He smiled. Raphael smiled as Jewel stared at Blu in shock. "Well Blu seems to understand what a good Valentine's Day gift is." Jewel still stared at Blu.

Raphael walked up behind her and wrapped his wings around her, gripping her breasts. Jewel moaned as he began to rub her mounds. She began to moan to Blu, "I only want, mmph, you to fuck me. Please, make him stop." He smiled at her. His erection began to peak as Raphael began to grind his erection between her legs. Jewel groaned and struggled as she felt this. "We plan to stuff you like a turkey. I thought it would spice things up a little if someone else joined us. Trust me. You'll have fun." Blu took a couple steps forward and began to rub his erection on her stomach. Jewel blushed as she felt both dicks rubbing on her. Raphael smiled at her blushing and began to line up his tip with her tail hole. "Be gentle, this is my first time back there." He nodded to her and slowly pushed in. Feeling his cock slowly sliding up her ass felt amazing. She began to groan in pleasure.

"How does it feel my dear Jewel?" He asked, the top of his cock rubbing on her clit a bit. "Ahh!" She groaned in pleasure. "That's what I thought." He smiled. Blu pulled back then pushed forward into her. Both of her holes were stretched to their limit. Both males began to pump in and out lightly. "Ah yes Blu. So full." Jewel groaned as her privates were stretched beyond what they were ever meant for. Raphael reached around her waist and began to rub her clit. Jewel screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed. Both males felt her holes squeeze their dicks. Jewel began to twitch from the full force of pleasure as she felt their massive dicks continue to pound her. "Blu, Raphael, please, cum... in me. Fill me up. Make this the ah greatest day of my LIFE!" She panted, half screaming her pleasure to the world.

After a while of continuous thrusting, Raphael felt his orgasm begin to build up. "You feel amazing Jewel. Are you ready?" Raphael asked. He took his wing off her clit and began to squeeze and rub her breasts. He pinched her nipples and pulled on them. Jewel groaned from the mix of pleasure and pain. "Yes. Ah yeah, do it. Fill my ass." She was bouncing up and down on their dicks. Jewel immediately kissed Blu on the beak as she felt Raphael's load shoot into her. The warmth of his cum in her ass made her tremble. After filling her ass with his essence, he pulled out and sat in the corner of the hollow, watching the lovebirds make love. Both of them released from the kiss. "Ah Jewel, your s-so wet and warm. Are you in heat right now?" She looked Blu in the eyes. She knew that she was in her heat cycle right now, but she didn't really care about it. "Yes, mmph, I am. Cum in me. I want some chicks! Please do it."

Minutes later, Blu began to push as hard as he could into Jewel, attempting to penetrate into her womb. "Oh yes Blu. Yes. That's it keep pushing!" Blu pushed harder, until he heard a satisfying pop of her womb. She screamed out in pleasure from the intrusion. Blu felt his climax beginning to pool up in his groin. "Are you ready, baby?" He asked, pushing against her uterine wall. Jewel groaned in pleasure, feeling satisfied from his thrusts. She nodded, unable to speak to him. Blu began to pound her as hard as possible, feeling pressure building in his loins. Jewels head shot up, her eyes shooting open, and she let out a huge scream. Juices were flowing out of her vagina. Blu began to grunt as he felt his secretions begin to shoot into her. His sperm filled her womb up, stretching it a bit.

As he came down from his high, he asked, "How did you like that, my pearl?" She groaned in pleasure, satisfied with Blu's gift. "I loved it. Thank you." She snuggles closer to Blu and added, "Now that you gave me your present, it's time for you to get mine. That includes you too, Raphael. Come on in girls!" She yelled. Raphael and Blu both looked over to the entrance and saw...

 ** _Sorry, I had to leave a cliffhanger_**.


End file.
